Dorm Mates
by Brennan51
Summary: Peridot is going to start college and has friends but has a cute blue haired dorm mate that gets Peridot flustered. LAPIDOT.
1. First day Tensions

A/N i have only recently gotten into steven universe but i have already dove to far down into the rabbit hole. I can say however that i have an OTP ship that i can't get enough of. I love myself some soggy doritos. So this is going to be a Lapidot fanfiction. Peridot is my favorite character. And if any Amedot shippers come across this then i am sorry. I like that ship but Lapidot is life. With that being said on to my first ever fanfiction. THIS IS A HUMAN AU. Sit back and enjoy some Lapidot fluff and maybe even some smut if i feel brave enough in the future.

Chapter 1: The first day Tensions.

The first day of college is a nervous time for people. I know some people might take it better than others. For Peridot this was no exception. She was just as nervous as her parents were. She had gone to the college village and she meet some friends there. She was planning on meeting up with them later. Luckily she also had one of her good friends from high school to accompany her. Jasper was always a little bigger than most girls so she got outcasted pretty fast. That made Peridot feel bad for her. She seemed to want to give her a friend. Peridot herself had very few friends she hadn't cared about making friends. She was way into video games and computers than having loads of friends. She was smart to because the more friends you have then the more drama you have to deal with and Peridot hated drama.

"Hey Peridot!!" she heard a booming voice yell from a long ways away. She jumped and took a second to realise it was Jasper. She saw her hunting down. Peridot would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little bit scary to see jasper running full speed at you. Jasper was 6"2 and Peridot was 5"2 she wasn't tall in any sense of the imagination. Jasper was a pretty girl. Again bigger in size but made up for it with her odd but fascinating skin. She had a rare infection when she was a baby called Tinea Versicolor. This infection caused her to get weird patches of orange on her darker skin. She was cured but they stayed behind. She didn't worry about how she dressed but she usually wore a black tank top and a pair of grey cargo pants. She just wore the same pair of cargo boots since Middle school.

"Wow thanks for scaring me half to death." Peridot said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't Mention it." Jasper said with a little chuckle in her voice

They did the typical friends at the same school thing. Sharing schedules to see what classes they have together. Jasper was going for a Physical Education and Peridot was going for Computer Science and Game Development. She was not surprised when she learned she only had two classes with her friend and didn't seem to upset by it. They ended up going to there first classes and went their separate ways.

Peridot arrived in her first class and surveyed her surroundings. She was surprised to see one of the three friends she met at the campus visit. Garnet was a tall and very calm person. She had a darker skin complexion and never really let anything bother her. Peridot had only met her a month ago and was already confident that she had nothing to worry about. Garnet usually wore a maroon turtleneck and a pair of leggings. She had these bracelets that really caught Peridots attention. They had a sapphire and a ruby on both mixed in a heart. Peridot assumed it was something she thought looked cool and admittedly it did. She went up to garnet who had boys fawning over her left and right. She turned them all down though explaining that she had someone very special in her heart. She never really knew what that meant but as she saw garnet fiddle with her bracelets she supposed that had something to do with it. Peridot sat down in her class and listen to her teacher Mr. Smiley. She instantly knew why he had been called that. No matter what he said he always had a smirk to his face. Her class was fairly boring but at the end of the day couldn't complain about it. It gave her time to relax and look at her other classes. After this was History. Then Computer Science. Then she had a little bit of free time and and then over to Game Development.

She went to history and saw Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst wore her common grey t-shirt and had her flowing purple hair. She was maybe 5"4 a little taller than Peridot and smaller than Pearl who was 5"11 and was skinny and slender. She wore a blue dress almost everyday. It fit her dancer personality. She hung out with them and talked about garnet and what they wanted out of college. The she went to Computer Science. There she didn't really run into anyone particular and mainly kept her head down. She would glide through that class. She had been designing games since she was 8 years old. She made mostly flash platform games but she had a pretty good understanding at that time of how to make bigger better games. She then started to walk to get lunch during her down time between classes and noticed a girl in the corner of her eye. She turned to she a girl who was stunning. She thought Amethyst was cute but this girl was beautiful. She was tall but not to tall maybe 5"7 and she had been wearing a blue hoodie with some water droplets all over it. She had a black pair of denim jeans that even though not intentional met her curves very nicely. She was taken back by her slender but healthy looking physique. She stared and lost herself thinking of her until a voice snapped her out of her trance. It was Amethyst coming back from a local restaurant with 3 burgers and some for Pearl and Garnet too. She offered Peridot one but she declined not wanting to eat at the moment.

"Come on P-Dot!" Amethyst said in a funny voice. "What are you waiting for take one it's on me." Peridot took one and hated to admit it but was very happy about the results of the burger.

They met up with everyone else but she didn't mind too much about them because she couldn't get that girl out of her head the way she moved the way she looked so stunning in an almost 5 second time frame felt like hours of staring at the same person. She wanted to get to know the girl but the chances of her meeting are relatively slim. Peridot finished up her day and went to her dorm. The door said that she had a dorm mate named Lapis Lazuli. She wondered who would name a kid something like that. But then again her name was Peridot. Maybe there parents just really liked gemstones. She entered and immediately slammed the door and ran the other way. She couldn't believe it her dorm mate was the girl she couldn't stop thinking of. Lapis opened up the door and looked around confused as to what was happening. Then she saw Peridot wearing a green Sweater with an alien on the front. She had crazy yellow blonde hair that looked almost like a triangle. She walked over and looked at Peridot.

"Are you ok?" Lapis said in a voice that made Peridot have chills up and down her spine.

"Y- Yeah." Peridot said choking out the most simplest of words. "Yeah i'm all good just stubbed my toe on the door." She said in an almost wavery voice.

"Oh ok how about i show you around the dorm it's small nothing huge. We will have to share a bathroom if that is ok with you." Lapis said almost uncertain of Peridots lie.

"Yeah i think that will work out perfectly." Peridot said finally regaining her footing

A/N 2

I have never written before in my life. So tell me how to improve. I should have Chapter Two out in a few days. I would also like to plug my Tumbr. It is called Lapid0t51 and my page is called Lapidot4Life. I will keep you posted and i would like to take suggestions for any stories and or ideas for this story. From now on i will only have an authors note after each page. I will answer any question about this fanfiction or steven universe on Tumblr.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling in

Peridot seemed to be fine with Lapis being her roomate. Maybe she just wanted to forget that feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't understand why she would be acting like this she had been in multiple relationships with men before. She was for sure she didn't like women. It seemed as if she was almost scared of how she felt. The dorm wasn't the biggest. You walked in and there was a small living quarters. Then there were four rooms on the sides each having a bathroom conjoing in the middle. The other two in the dorm was supposed to be a pair of twins both named Ruby and you could only tell them apart from there birthmark placement. They couldn't go to this school because of some legal problems. This however was a blessing in surprise because Peridot would no longer have to share a shower and bathroom with Lapis . She would eventually settle down and get her things from home unpacked. A Playstation was the first thing bought out of the box. Then her gaming laptop for emergency uses only. And then her actual work laptop. She would write notes and even some fanfiction of her favorite tv show Camp Pining Hearts. She keep that side of her hidden deep in her laptop though. She thought she would go and see if Lapis needed any help with unpacking.

"Hey Lapis you ok? Do you need any help?" Peridot asked the skinny but toned women.

"Nope i think im all set." Lapis said as she was setting up her last little bit of things.

She went all out on the typical college dorm look. Lapis had her own mini fridge and her own computer set up for notes and night courses. Peridot had the biggest grin on her face when she saw Lapis had a Camp Pining Hearts Poster on the wall.

"Oh you watch the show too." said Peridot trying not to sound too excited but failing at doing so.

"Oh yeah i havent watch past season 1 and my sister gave me that for out here in my dorm." Lapis said with a chuckle in her voice.

Peridots room was also pretty average for her. Messy bed all ready. Desk full of doritos. And a mini fridge fill with only Mountain Dew. She only drank Mountain Dew finding water to taste gross. Lapis however only drank water but she did indulge in the occasional soda here and there. She never really did anything on the wild side but Peridot liked that. She didn't know Lapis that well and she already could tell that Lapis is a goodie tushu. Peridot already had a nickname for Lapis. She just called her Lazuli and Lapis never complained. Peridot hadn't realised that she gave her a nickname it just sort of happened. Lapis still called Peridot by her name as if to stay formal. Lapis looked at Peridot as Peridot fell into a slumber while thinking about Lapis. She found it cute that she was dozing off and drooling in her hand. That wasn't the only thing about Peridot that Lapis found cute. Little did Peridot know this but Lapis actually thought that Peridot was very cute. She snorted a little bit and Peridot jumped realising what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry i must have be getting tired from the long first day." Peridot said quickly frantically trying to think of an excuse from her embarrassment.

"Its ok. Im getting tired to. How about we head to bed and we can get to know each other a little bit better at a later date." said Lapis yawning through here words.

Peridot liked this idea and spent the rest of the time dozing of as she was getting in to her pajamas. She wore nothing fancy just some alien briefs and a low cut black t-shirt. She crawled into her bed and started to doze off again letting the warmth of sleep take her.

"Peridot i don't know why you are taking me this way"

" Don't worry #$@%@"

Peridot woke up in a hot sweat wondering what that dream was. She couldn't make out the name she was saying it's almost sounded like Lazuli but she wasn't sure at this moment. She had been really confused but went back to sleep anyways. She woke up the next day only more confused. She had a dream about a dog named pumpkin and she could hear a distant sound of a wife with her ushering the two inside. She couldn't put a face to the voice. She figured she would run into this person and recognize the voice. She then turned back over until hearing her deathingly loud alarm go off. When she got up she went out into the living quarters with what she slept on. And she jumped back when Lapis was staring right at her in some briefs and a low cut t-shirt. Lapis felt a heat come across her face but before she could notice a embarrassed Peridot went into the bedroom and change.

"Well a good morning to you" Lapis said smirking as if she found what she just saw was humorous.

"Y-Yeah good morning to you too Lazuli." said Peridot as a red blush came upon her face embarrassed from the whole incident.

"I don't know why you are hiding what you wear to bed. It's cute." Lapis said in a reiasering voice.

Peridots face was very red now. She thought it was still embarrassment but she still managed to choke out a thank you. Peridot was surprised to see that Lapis had made a full breakfast of pancakes and eggs. She really enjoyed having an actual breakfast since for the past two years she has been eating cookies or chips for breakfast. Peridot had nothing really intense going on today she had to go to classes and then she had a job interview today at OkaySell. It was a cool tech job that consisted of fixing laptops and setting up technology equipment. She didn't think the job would be too hard she just needed a job to get money in her pocket. Peridot realised pretty quickly that Lapis never really liked to just stay in one place that she liked to move around and be active. Lapis wanted to go and tour Beach City with Peridot. She didn't know how she would like Beach City. It wasn't a large city but it sure wasn't a small town. Peridot kept hearing about this fancy dance that was held each year at this place called "The Temple" it seemed very prestigious. She didn't know what to think about this place and or its dance. It seemed like one of those dances like prom where you needed a date to go. She hated dating. She thought it was way to much work for her to go through to keep someone happy. As Peridot was zoning out she missed her alarm for the first class.

"Ummmm Peridot. You might want to head out to class." Lapis said a little worried that Peridot was going crazy.

"Oh shit!!" Peridot said as she ran out the door grabbing her backpack and dropping her laptop in the process.

"Peridot wait!!" Lapis yelled but it was too late. Peridot was gone like a light. Lapis looked down at the laptop and saw a file opened on Peridot's laptop named KEEP OUT in bright red letters. Lapis picked up the laptop and sat down at the table.

A/N

I have my own style of writing but i'm still trying to find out the best style for me. If you have any ideas for this or other stories just follow me on Tumblr Lapid0t51 i will be talking to anyone on there. Please i beg of you to give me feedback on how to improve this story. I will try my nest to fit it to everyone's liking while still writing my own way.


	3. That Feeling again

Chapter 3: That Feeling again

Peridot never really wanted to get a job. She always wanted to play her video games. But as much she hated it she knew that the job was important to give her money. Her day was incredibly slow. Just getting the job down on the first day even though she already knew most of what she was doing. She helped a cute couple with blue and red hair out with getting some wedding photos sized and printed. She also helped a rather depressed guy fix his computer. She didn't let these two weird interactions get her down though. She seemed to like her coworkers. A boy named Steven no older than 15 was working. He had no knowledge of computers in the slightest. The only reason he had the job in because his dad was the manager of the store. Greg was nice. He was really into creating his own music. Peridot never really got why people would create music. She always thought that it was a way to find an answer to a solution without a problem. She did like listening to music though. She found it soothing. She was typing away at one of the employee computers trying to find a way to put a movie on the TV to watch. They always did this not only to show off the TV but to give the employees something to do. She heard Steven talking to a customer. Steven was selling a nice laptop. She cringed as she heard Steven tell the customer to come over and see Peridot. She turned looking annoyed at Steven but jumped and hide behind the counter when she saw it was Lapis.

"Why would she come to this store." Peridot thought to herself. She was right around Beach City there were maybe 10 different electronic stores since they knew college kids would need new laptops and need them fixed. Peridot cursed herself for getting a job here. She didn't understand why she was so scared to deal with Lapis she knew she would have to deal with her back at their dorm room. She jumped back up when she heard Lapis talk.

"Peridot i didn't know you worked here." Lapis said seeming excited to see Peridot.

Peridot clutched her gut. She had that same feeling as before. She can't feel this way. Why would she feel this way. Peridot felt sick to her stomach.

"Umm Peridot are you ok you seem like your going to be sick?" Lapis said in a rushed voice.

Peridot indeed was going to be sick. A million thoughts filled her mind all at once. She couldn't stand to see Lapis right now. She felt a wave of heat go to her face when her sick feelings went away. Was she blushing. No there is no way. Peridot didn't know why she would blush. She would have to spend and entire semester with Lapis. If she had these feelings now she wouldn't be able to make it through this year. She looked up at Lapis and realised that she had to do her job.

"Here let me take that." Peridot said with a shaky voice.

"No no its ok you can just show me later today when you get back to the dorm." Lapis said thinking that the shakiness in Peridots voice was because she was going to be sick. Little did she know it was because Peridot was nervous. Why was Peridot nervous though. This thought went spinning through Peridots mind as she helped check out Lapis. She was getting lost in her mind when Steven came over to Peridot.

"Wow wasn't she beautiful. I have my own at home though." Steven said referring to his girlfriend Connie.

Without thinking Peridot automatically said "Yeah she really is." Peridots face became a deep red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she had just said. The next thing she could remember saying was something along the lines of "I uh mean maybe if i was a guy."

Steven read right through Peridot though. He laughed and then gasped as he realised what that meant. "PERIDOT do you have a crush on that girl!!"

Peridot automatically started throwing up in the employee trash can. She couldn't have a crush on Lapis that would just be wrong. But maybe she did. She never felt this way before. She has had multiple boyfriends and never felt this way about any of them. She was never sad when they went away. She was never in love with these men. She just looked around more confused than ever. Mr. Greg came out and allowed Peridot to go home early. Peridot didn't want to go home though she never wanted to go home. She knew she would have to face Lapis. Why was she so scared about facing her. No matter what she had to go home. She took her sweet time to go home though. She just took this time to think. She stopped at a park. She looked around. She saw a beautiful fountain. There were trees lining the entire park. The sun was just setting allowing for a golden light to shine through the leaves. She was calm finally. She never thought her thoughts would stop. She sat there for thirty minutes. She just looked around thinking about how she was going to make it through the year living with Lazuli. She was only snapped out if her trance when she heard a familiar voice. She automatically fell backwards into the fountain. She was soaked and found Lapis running toward her. She hopped out of the fountain and tried to hide behind a tree. She was quickly found by Lapis.

"Omg are you ok I heard what happened at the store." Peridots face went a crimson red at the thought of Lapis hearing that she threw up at her job. She got even more embarrassed as she remembered why she threw up. Did Steven tell Lapis about what Peridot said about her being beautiful.

"Yeah I went to go back to the dorm to see if you made it there safe. Steven told me that you just randomly threw up on the job." Lapis said holding Peridots arm. This contact with Lapis made Peridot blush even harder. She was so relieved that Steven didn't tell her about the whole she was beautiful thing. She came back into reality and looked up at Lapis. The girl had looked stunning. She had gone and got her hair cut. She found herself just staring at Lapis. Lapis started blushing herself.

Quickly as if she was trying to get herself to stop blushing Lapis grabbed Peridot and told her that they should get back to the dorm as there was a major storm blowing in from the west. Peridot was terrified of thunder. The loud bangs reminded her of an alien invasion movie she had saw when she was a child. Her father just messing around told Peridot that those bangs were the Dimond aliens in that movie coming to get her. She knew it was a joke but deep down she was terrified of the loud bangs. She didn't want Lapis to know. She had never even told Jasper about her fear of thunder. They ran back to the dorm that was around six blocks away. They got back just as it had started raining. Peridot was shivering. She wasn't able to change out of her work uniform yet. She was wearing a very uncomfortable pair of Khakis and had to wear a red polo shirt and a blue vest. It was the worst color scheme and the worst thing they could have her wear. Lapis was aware of her shivering and had Peridot go in and get changed. Peridot came back out with a very comfortable pair of sweatpants with yellow diamonds on the knees and a sweatshirt with a big goofy alien on the front. When she came out Lapis had made tea. Peridot had never tried tea before. She had only drank Mountain Dew. She took one sip of the tea and immediately wanted to spit it out. She didn't want to be rude. She swallowed it and push the cup further away as if it was out of sight she wouldn't think about it. Lapis was secretly disappointed in the fact she didn't get to see Peridots alien briefs again. She found them really cute and found it funny that she wore them. She ushered Peridot over to the table and sat her laptop down. Peridot sat all the way across the table and looked confused when she found her laptop on the table.

"Oh that fell out of your bag this morning." Lapis said already know Peridot was looking at the laptop. "It looked useful so i went to get my own but i really don't know how it works. I thought maybe you could show me how to fix it." Lapis said with a little bit of intrigue to her voice.

"Umm yeah i guess i ca"

Peridot was swiftly interrupted as Lapis quickly moved next to her. Peridot felt the heat of the petite girl very calming. She might have pulled away if she wasn't freezing. She took the laptop and started working on it. She only noticed that Lapis was sitting next to her when she heard Lapis ask if she could actually teach her.

"Oh yeah i forgot all about that." Peridot said with a chuckle. "So what do you know about computers?" Peridot asked wondering if Lapis would know anything.

"Well i know how to type because i needed to take a computer lab class in my old high school. But when it comes to creating new programs and new files i am pretty obvious." Lapis said embarrassed that she knew so little about computers.

"No problem. So what you are going to want to do is…." Peridot went on and on about computer technology that Lapis had no clue about. She was fixated to the screen not noticing Lapis getting closer to the screen. Peridot quickly turned her head and found she was staring Lapis right in the eye. She looked her in her deep ocean blue eyes for a solid five seconds before quickly turning around blushing brighter than a strawberry. Lapis had stayed right were she was not fazed by there interaction. Peridot had just been even more confused by this. She had an urge to lean in but stopped herself right before pulling away. Why was she feeling this way. Lapis had gotten Peridot so confused that she stopped what she was doing entirely. Lapis started to speak when Peridot turned to Lapis. They just sat there looking at each other. Seconds seem like hours. Peridot noticed a red hue coming over Lapis's face before she quickly got up. Lapis moved to go and get Peridots laptop. Peridot just sat there questioning what she just did. What if Lapis was creeped out by her now. Lapis sat back down with Peridots laptop. She opened a file and Peridot looked and had her heart sink. Lapis had pulled up her Camp Pining Hearts folder. She looked at Lapis about to explain herself for the embarrassing file.

"I was thinking you could show me what was in here. Is it some secret codes about computers." Lapis said in a friendly tone. Peridot felt a wave of relief going through her body. Lapis hadn't looked at the folder.

"Umm i think I will show you this a different time. I am getting pretty tired." This was a lie. It was 8:30 and Peridot was more awake than she has ever been. But she saw it as a way to get out of this weird altercation she found herself in. She didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to stay with Lapis all night but felt she would do something stupid. She walked over to her doorway to her bedroom.

"Peridot." She heard Lapis say in a soft tone that made her melt. She turned and saw the girl stand up. She moved like water over to her. "Goodnight." These words sent Peridot into a frenzy. Her mind started racing. Instead of saying goodnight back she just walked into her room and closed the door. She then swiftly turned around went out the door passed Lapis and grabbed her laptop. She again walked passed Lapis in a stunned silence and went back into her room.

"What was that. Go back out there and say something to her." Great now Peridots brain was arguing with her. "Hello anyone there. Great we have damage now." She was just sitting on her bed wondering what just happened. "I'll tell you what just happened you walked past your roommate without saying goodnight. And another thing what was that back at the store…." Her brain started to trail off and thought of everything she did wrong today.

Peridot rolled over and saw the time. 1:45 am she has stayed up this late before but she was still tired. She groaned. The storm outside was still going on. There wasn't any thunder this entire time. She found it nice. Just as she was falling asleep she heard a loud boom in the distance. She jumped out of her bed and crashed on her floor. She hit the floor with such force it almost knocked over everything on her desk.

"Peridot are you ok. I heard a loud bang and I thought it was coming from your room." Lapis said rushing into Peridots room. Lapis looked down at a hurdled up Peridot and broke out laughing. "O Oh my godddd." Lapis said through gasping breath. Peridot looked up with the biggest glare in the world until she heard another big bang. She jumped again and Lapis understood what was happening. Lapis crawled down to Peridot and spoke in a very calming voice.

"Peridot are you afraid of thunder. Its ok i was too when i was a little kid. I got over it by looking at the storm and realizing what exactly thunder was. It's nothing but a noise. Just like the train or the cars in the city. It can't hurt you or harm you." Lapis was being almost like a mom. She had been soothing. Peridot looked up and told Lapis the story about diamond aliens and snake people. Lapis couldn't help but laugh but eventually explained that there were no such thing. She offered to stay with Peridot and help her through the night. Peridot loved the idea of spending a night with Lapis. She crawled into bed and Lapis did the same. Peridot didn't fall asleep right away. She felt her bed mates arm fall onto her and Peridot grabbed it for safety. She felt the warm embrace of sleep and Lapis luling her to sleep. She would fall asleep cuddling with Lapis. It was all perfect.

Bum bum bumbumbum Bum bum bumbumbum. Peridot awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She felt Lapis's arm around her and she grabbed a hold of it for a good four or five seconds. She was suddenly pulled in by Lapis. She was shocked when she felt her lips on Lapis's lips. She jumped back shocked by what had just happened Lapis rolled back over and now had her back to Peridot. Peridot just sat there looking at what just happened. "Was that on purpose. Why would she do that on purpose. She is still sleeping though. There is no way she meant that." Peridot's head was spinning. She got up and quickly got changed. She wore the first thing she could find. She quickly exited the room without waking up Lapis. "Why did I like that so much. What is happening to me. Do i like Lapis. Do i have feelings for Lapis. Of course i do she is a friend i think. What will happen now. How will I confront Lazuli with this. Will she think i kissed her. Will she hate me. What is going on." She looked around and realised she had walked all the way to the fountain where she had escaped yesterday. She heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Hey P-dot. What's goin on." Amethyst had ran up and sat next to her on the bench. She saw Garnet and Pearl following close behind. "Hey did you not here me are you death. A cute girl shock you this morning." Amethyst was just teasing but was never more right. Lapis had been the cause of her silence. L]

"Sorry just had a lot on my mind." This was true and it was all about Lapis. Some PG and some not. "What are you guys up to tonight.

"We are just going to the mall. Wanna come along its are off day." Pearl said trying her best to sound elegant and mom like. Peridot completely forgot that it was there day off since it was Saturday. The week seemed to fly by so fast. She didn't want to think about the prospect of going and confronting Lapis so she quickly agreed and decided to go to avoid Lapis. "You can't just avoid her forever you live with her for christ sake." "Oh will you shut up already." Peridot got so fed up with her own mind that she told it to shut up.

"Wow rude." said Amethyst.

"Oh no i wasn't talking to you i was talking to you. I was talking to my brain." Peridot said if that sounded completely normal.

"Okayyyy then well you ready to hit up the mall." Amethyst said glancing over what Peridot said. "It should only be about a mile away. If your up for that walk." Amethyst teased.

A/N

Hey a new chapter and i tried to make this a longer chapter. This is only beginning of what i have in mind for Lapidot. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon with this. This is way too fun to write. I can't wait to write out what i have planned. I have decided from her on out there will be no smut in the future. I have family that reads this now and that is too weird. If i do feel up to it there will be a entire chapter dedicated to it or i will imply that it happened and do nothing more. There will be heavy warnings on that page so be prepared. If any of you have questions i have answers on my Tumblr. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my content it put a huge smile on my face to know that someone likes my writing. I hope that this will make you smile too. I want to post the next chapter in the next week. So look out for that. Have a good day all of my Lapidot Lovers.


	4. Turning Point

Chapter 4: Turning Point.

Peridot was relieved when she was asked to go to the mall. She never thought she would never be so happy to be in a place where the public is crowding. She usually hated the mall because of how many people were there. She was used to ordering her things online until now. She was aware of the main brands that cost a fortune. She never understood why you would pay absurd amounts of money for a white shirt with a blue box that said excellent on it. Or a belt that had to s on it. But at the same time she clearly didn't know much of fashion. She just really found it comfortable to wear a pair of sweatpants or jeans and a hoodie. She did like the occasional flanel but other than that she never wore anything different. She looked around in disgust seeing all of the 'popular' kids walking around as if they were better than everyone for buying Elisabeth Private underwear.

"So P-dot where you want to go first." Amethyst said.

"First of it is where DO you want to go first. Second off what stores are in this mall. I don't really get out often." Peridot said as if it wasn't clear of the fact she stayed inside all day.

"Wellllllllllll, There is (Insert knockoff store names that are copyright free because the writer thinks its funny and it really just gets annoying.) And then there is my favorite area the food court." Amethyst said sounding really excited about the food court.

"Well what is in the food court. I actually haven't eaten today." Peridot said hoping there would be some good food options there.

"Well there is (Oh come on this joke again I think that the writer just got lazy and didn't want to think about knockoff names to food places.) But i really prefer Cards they have the best subs around." Amethyst proclaimed sounding like she comes here everyday for lunch.

"Ok let's go to Cards then." Peridot said hesitantly maybe hoping to stall time.

"Ok lets go!!" Amethyst said not taking a second to think about it. "Hey Pearl and Garnet how about you too go shop st some stores." She winked at Garnet witch took Peridot off guard. She was worried on why she needed them to split up and be alone. Peridots heart sank as she thought that Amethyst might like her too. She would have been flattered but she was already too confused about Lapis she didn't want to deal with having to girls potentially liking her in an intimate way.

"Ok you two be safe" Garnet said winking right back at Amethyst. It was true she must have liked Peridot. How did this happen. What was so appealing about Peridot. Peridot had no clue what has just happened her head is spinning. She can't find an escape. Then she sees a familiar hairstyle out of the corner of her eye. It was Lapis. But why was she wearing one of Peridot's hoodies. It was one of her favorites. It was a bright green hoodie with a yellow star in the front of it. It also had some yellow diamonds on the sleeves that she wasn't too fond of but found it comfy in every way. Lapis looked in her general direction and smiled really wide. Peridot started to blush thinking of what happened less than 5 hours ago. Amethyst saw this and started laughing wildly almost falling into the fountain. Peridot dragged Amethyst to the food courts before she could embarrass her anymore. She was glaring at Amethyst thinking it might burn right through her head. Amethyst looked up only after devouring a whole sub before she spoke up.

"Well i think she was pretty cute. I can see why you like her so much." Amethyst said trying her best to be a good friend. Her attempt went wrong when her words forced Peridot to shoot soda out of her nose.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT BURNS!!" Peridot screamed as Mountain Dew dripped out of her nose.

"Shit sorry." Amethyst said quickly grabbing some napkins to help Peridot. Peridot regained her composure and quickly went back to glaring at Amethyst. She wasn't actually mad at her but she couldn't allow for Amethyst to think what she did was ok.

"Ok fuck i'll tell you no need to be so pushy damn." Amethyst said looking at Peridot who was still glaring daggers at her. "I actually might need your help. I have a crush on Pe…"

Peridot spoke up right away thinking that her name was coming. "Listen Amethyst your a really nice girl. Your pretty cute too. But i can't be dealing with both you and Lapi…" Amethyst stopped Peridot right there to stop from any further embarrassment.

"Pearl. I have a crush on Pearl. Wait what was that about worrying about Lapis do you really like her. OMG you do I was just chatting out of my ass making a joke but i didn't know that I was correct. Hahahahhahhahhahahhhahhahahhahahahahhahahhaahhahahahhahhahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. I'm sorry that is the funniest shit *Gasp* i have ever seen in *Gasp* my entire life." Amethyst said while trying not to lose her breath from laughing too hard. Peridot again sat in a shocked silence. She only came out of her trance when she heard Amethyst speak again.

"Anyway since i can see that your a true lover bird since you have a smudge of blue lipstick on your upper lip today i have a couple of questions for getting pearl to like me back." Amethyst said inching closer to Peridot.

Peridot immediately wiped her mouth bjt blushing a shade of red never seen by mankind before today. "Well i think that you should start off as friends and then you can start to establish a true relationship. If she likes you back then you make your move. If she doesn't then you don't beat yourself up over it." Peridot said trying to be reassuring in her own way.

"Well how do i know that she likes me back." Amethyst said almost on the brink of tears. She felt so passionate about Pearl but was afraid that Pearl didn't share the same affection back that she was almost crying.

Peridot moved in closer to Amethyst hugging to make sure she was alright. "Hey hey hey. It's ok. Here let me tell you of how i knew Lapis liked me. I didn't even know until just yesterday. I got sick at work yesterday. I was so nervous about serving this… one customer that i threw up when they had left. So i went home early. But i stopped at the park to take a moment and unwind. But when i just got relaxed i got a massive surprise as Lazuli came to find me. She had found out that i had gotten sick and she was worried that she went to my work and found me just to make sure i was alright. Later that night it thundered which i am not a major fan of. I was scared and i fell out of my bed when i heard a loud crack in the sky. Lapis came running in almost immediately to check on me. She comforted me and stayed with me all night. That is how i learned because whenever i was in danger or had a problem Lazuli was right there to help me. She was right there to get me back on my feet. I know i'm making a big deal about some vomit and some thunder. But she everything to me last night. She gave me comfort when i didn't think it was possible. That is how i knew i liked her and that she liked me. I just don't know how i will ever be able to tell her that."

"Umm Peridot." She heard a soft voice from behind her. "You just did."

Peridot whirled around to see Lapis standing behind her with a new game that she had been talking about for a while. " Was all of that true."

"Say something. You can't stay silent again. She heard you say it before why can't you just say it now."

"Peridot are you ok." Lapis said as she tilted her head just enough to see Peridots face.

"I'm sure she meant every word of it. I know that Peridot wouldn't lie about that kind of stu…"

"Yes i did. I meant every single word of it. Lapis you are truly amazing." Not too seconds after this Lapis pulled Peridot into the biggest and tightest hug that she has ever received. Peridot felt her body melt as she hugged Lapis back.

"Amethyst are you alright. We overheard a girl saying that a short purple hair girl almost fell into the fountain." Pearl had come running up right to Amethyst passing Peridot and Lapis entirely.

"Yea-yeah I'm fine I just didn't watch where i was going." Amethyst said trying not to blush.

Pearl hugged Amethyst who looked up at Peridot and Lapis who just gave Amethyst a thumbs up while Garnet came up behind them and gave a subtle wink to Amethyst.

A/N

Hey i finally got a new chapter written. Sorry about the wait. I have a lot going on as i'm going into my senior year of highschool. I almost named this chapter a close encounter. I think that was a better choice. I am also planning to write a Batman Fanfiction. That does not mean that i am going to stop writing this story though. This is way too fun to stop writing. I know this chapter is short but i wanted to give you guys something. I have big plans for the future of this Fanfic. I do want to shout out the people who voted on what Amethyst pairing they wanted to see. They all voted on the Steven Universe Amino app. I plan on doing more polls to help me write this. It will not only help me pump these out at a faster rate but it would give you guys the ability to see this story play out with your influence. I already have the ending set up though and most of the main parts so you guys would be helping with smaller but equally as important decisions. Thank all of you that read and love my Fanfiction. You all make me the happiest person in this world. Love you all


	5. Even More Awkward Now

Chapter 5: Even More Awkward Now.

It finally happened Peridot can admit to herself that she has a crush on Lapis. She can admit to herself that she prefers girls over boys. However right now she can't care about any of that. She has a big test coming up in her History Class. She really regrets not taking her ACT and SAT seriously. She was capable of getting good grades on the test she just wasn't a strong test taker. She had always done amazing in her class work but her test really dropped her grades to being a B to C grade student. She applied at every college other than Beach City University. She thought this school was way too close to her old home. She wanted to forget that place with all of her might. She never talked to anybody about her home life she never even told Jasper. She and Jasper came from a town about 2 hours away from Beach city called Homeworld. She hated that place. The community there was disgusting and had a very racist tone to them. They didn't like what the town claimed as the Off Colors. The city couldn't be worse if they tried. Not to mention the "Diamond" hierarchy that corrupted the city. The Diamond Family had run the city for as long as the city existed. Each sector of the city had its own mayor who was a part of the Diamond Authority. She had the ruthless mayor known as Yellow Diamond. No one ever learned her real name. Jasper came from the Pink Diamond sector but Pink was killed around the age of 23 from on of the gang leaders known as Rose Quartz. After the sad weeks to come from Pinks death they gave her sector to Yellow knowing she could handle both at the same time.

"Peridot are you ok?"

This shook Peridot out of her train of thought. She looked across the table and saw Lapis sitting there eating a bowl of Savory Rocks. She just chuckled at how ridiculous the name of the brands had gotten now a days. She couldn't stop looking at her Deep Blue eyes. They were filled with so much innocents and so much wonder. She again got snapped out of her trance when Lapis spoke up again.

"Hey it's 7:45 now. Your test is going to start in 15 minutes." Lapis said hurriedly so Peridot would get going. She wish Peridot didn't have to leave. Lapis just wanted to stare into Peridot's eyes every second of every day.

"Oh shit. Wow…. Thanks Lazuli." And with that Peridot was out of the Dorm in a flash of light.

Lapis had classes of her own starting at 9:00am but she didn't care about that she just sat there thinking in her own silence. She thought back to a week ago and what happened at the mall. She tried to talk to Peridot about it but every time she asked the petite blonde she would just make an excuse about having class early or having a bad headache. She was starting to think that Peridot didn't mean any of what she said in the mall. Her mind started swirlling and she almost fell down just trying to stand up. She looked at Peridot's door that stayed closed 90% of the time. This time it wasn't. Lapis walked over to her door and peared in and saw some amusing things. She saw a big alien plush that must have been just as big as her lying on the bed. Lapis would wish that instead of snuggling with the plush Peridot would just use Lapis. She looked around some more and found a million Mountain Dew bottles and Doritos bags on the floor. The floor was so covered you could barely see the ground anymore. But what really caught her eye was a box of DVDs that she has never seen before. She looked closer and saw a piece of paper that had Percy and Pierre from Camp Pining Hearts on it. Right next to that picture was a chart that was torn in half it said CPH AN ANALYST in a capital letters with color corresponding boxes for the character. She laughed hysterically but was secretly happy that Peridot had the same favorite show are her. Her mind again began racing as she imagined cuddling with Peridot in her lap watching Camp Pining Hearts together. Lapis's heart began to flutter at the thought of her and Peridot being together. But then she started to get that nagging voice in the back of her head again. She was just replaying the fact that day in the mall and wondering if Peridot had meant what she said. Lapis right before going to Beach City University had gotten out of a really abusive relationship and tried to get as far away from her old town as she could. Aquamarine had treated her with garbage every single day. She would trap her in corners and called her a pig anytime she ate. She ended up cheating on Lapis with a girl named Topaz. She hated both of them. She broke up with Aquamarine just before she came to the University and started a new life out in Beach City. She didn't know if she should be in a relationship with someone that soon. She cringed at the thought and looked over at the clock. 9:15. She got a quick shower and got dressed in her comfiest outfit and then rushed to class.

Peridot couldn't think of anything other than Lapis. She would look down at her test and noticed every time a question could be scrambled into Lapis's name. Peridot was finally done with her test and waited outside of Lapis's classroom. Her class would be done in about 15 minutes. She was staring at her phone until she got approached by a tall dark skinned man. She didn't know this man at all. She looked around for any escape really quick.

"Hey baby you looking fly and what i want i get and i want you." said the tall man.

Peridot looked around and looked at him with one eyebrow raised she asked the man " And who the hell are you."

The man looked super offended. "Come on baby everybody knows me. Im Kevin. The K dog. The coolest kid on campus. And like i said i like you and i get things i like so how about you come with me." Kevin felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Not now can't you see i'm talking to my girl over here." Yet another tap came on his shoulder. He whipped around quickly "WHAT." He yelled until he saw it was another woman. "Oh baby if you wanted some to all you had to do was…."

THUD*

Kevin's head hit the ground in a blink of an eye. Lapis stood over his unconscious body and whispered in his ear "She is mine asshole." She said it so quiet that Peridot couldn't hear her say that. She looked at Peridot and smiled. Peridot quickly ran down the hall and out the door. What Lapis didn't know was that Peridot had the biggest grin on her face and a bright crimson blush. Lapis stood there stunned. She didn't understand why Peridot had run away from her. Did she scare Peridot. Did Peridot hate her now. She hoped and prayed that she didn't. Lapis headed right back to the dorm to get a shower and clear her mind.

Later that night around 5:00pm Peridot arrived home. She dreaded going home. She knew that Lapis wanted to talk about what happened in the mall and what happened with that asshole Kevin today. Peridot admited it to herself but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with a girl like Lapis. She did like Lapis and she wanted them to be together but she never thought that Lapis could feel the same way. She walked inside and plopped down right on the couch. She heard the creak of Lapis's door open from the other side of the room. She looked at Lapis and realised she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"OH MY STARS!!" Peridot screamed as she covered her face with her computer bag. She was blushing super hard and it was a crimson red.

"Don't worry i'm wearing underwear under this towel." Lapis said in a cool voice. She looked truly stunning. Her tan skin was the color of freshly brewed mocha with just the right combination of milk and sugar. So light but dark enough to be perfect for her body tone. She was toned from being a swimmer. Her legs were so slender but so soft looking. She just kept looking Lapis up and down loving every moment of it. Lapis came over and threw herself onto the couch. She was hiding something behind her back when she came out if her room. Lapis quickly pulled a small brown box from behind her back.

"Hey those are my Camp Pining Heart DVD's!! Did you go through my room today??" Peridot said a little pissed off that Lapis would go through here stuff.

"Maybe." Lapis with the cutest voice she could have possibly done. "I love the show too and i wanted to watch them with you. Can we Peri please." Lapis looked up at the blonde girl. Peridot couldn't stay mad at Lapis. Her smile was just too precious to Peridot.

"Ok we can just don't go through my stuff again." Peridot said in a almost mocking tone treating Lapis like a child. She turned around and saw that Lapis had taken off her towel. She was wearing Pajamas underneath the towel that whole time. She must have kept the blue low cut shirt behind her back to. Peridot looked at Lapis with a confused look on her face. "Hey I thought you were wearing nothing underneath that towel."

"Sorry to disappoint you Peri. But you should have seen your face. You were all flustered and red as a shiny new apple." Lapis said snorting and laughing hysterically. Peridot just glared daggers at Lapis until she noticed."Hey your actually cute when you get all flustered like that." Lapis said with her voice sounding like candy. Peridot just blushed even harder and hurried over to the other side of the couch.

A couple of hours have passed and Season 4 of Camp Pining Hearts had just concluded. Peridot and Lapis had gone through two whole bowls of popcorn and a generous serving of ice cream. Peridot was now laying her head on Lapis's lap. She could feel her fingers play with her hair. She found this very soothing. She lost herself in another train of thought to not notice that Lapis was falling asleep. She looked up at Lapis with her beautiful green shimmering shining eyes. Lapis knew that Peridot cared about her as a friend at least. Lapis woke up with a sudden poke in the side of the gut. She looked down tired and a little annoyed that she had been woken up. She looked down and saw Peridot falling asleep slowly too. She already knew that Peridot wanted to go to sleep to. She got up gently to not hurt Peridot and turned of the tv and DVD player. She and Peridot already agreed that the 5th season wasn't worth watching. They both thought that the 5th season was rubbish. She picked the petite blonde girl up effortlessly and set her on Peridot's bed. She tucked her in and sat there thinking to herself. Peridot passed out the second her head hit the pillow. Lapis leaned over and gave Peridot a small kiss on the forehead. She whispered that one day they could and would be together. She pulled her bangs back and found something that Lapis found adorable. She had a birthmark in the shape of a round triangle on her forehead that she tried to hide from people by using her bangs. It reminded Lapis of her teardrop shaped birthmark on her back. She just giggled and gave one final kiss to Peridots birthmark and walked out of the room into her own. She looked in the mirror and wondered what kind of person she turned into. She sat in her bed letting her head swarm with thoughts that alarmed her. She hoped that things wouldn't get ugly as the year went on. She knew if anyone found out her past she would be exiled even more than she was now. With that being her final thought she dozed off into sleep.

A/N

Hey it has been a while. I just got way too busy with school and sports. I have loved writing every second of this story. I have big things planned for this story. I hope you will like my twist coming up soon. I will actually have a new chapter coming really soon. Most likely by Wednesday. I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. Give me feedback on the Chapter if you loved it. I want this story to be 90k words long. We have a way to go but im not running out of any ideas soon. Enjoy this Chapter and enjoy your weekend. Love you all.

-Lapid0t


	6. A Nasty Surprise

Chapter 6: A Nasty Surprise.

Peridot woke up in her bed not knowing how she got there. She was embarrassed thinking that Lapis would of had to treat her like a child and tuck her into bed. She didn't want Lapis to think that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. She got out of bed and heard a commotion coming from Lapis's room. She didn't care what she wore as she ran out of her room and across the dorm into Lazuli's room. She saw Lapis laying on the floor swearing under her breath as she clutched her head.

"Lazuli are you ok. What happened?" Peridot said rushing over to the slender girl. Peridot checked the back of her head and saw no blood or anything.

"Yeah I'm ok i just had a bad dream and fell out of my bed and hit my head. Thanks for coming though." Lapis looked up and came inches away from Peridots face. She gently reached up and gave Peridot a peck on the cheek. Peridot fell back and hit her own head on the solid wood surface. Her face was a cherry red in embarrassment. She look as Lapis just laughed and held out her hand.

"Sorry about that it was just too tempting not to." Lapis then looked down at her clock and started to push Peridot out of her room.

"Hey what's the big idea." Peridot scoffed as she didn't have any classes that day do to her professor being sick.

"Im late for class and unless you want to see me undress I would suggest going and getting breakfast." Lapis said in a hurried voice as she clearly didn't have much time. As Peridot got a bowl of cereal passing the sink full of bowls from the Camp Pining Hearts marathon last night she sat down at the table. She opened up her CPH fanfiction and worked on her new Chapter called The battle for Pierre. She didn't bother hiding it from Lapis as she had seen her shiping chart already. She got about a page and a half written when Lapis came out of her room. She was wearing a really cute pair of ripped jeans and a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up. She rushed past Peridot grabbing her keys and her purse as she left. Peridot didn't like that she didn't get to say goodbye but knew she would be back later that night. She finished up the page and quickly ran to her computer realising that she hadn't played her game in a couple of days. She surfed the internet looking up some other CPH fanfictions she could read later on that night. She hoped to get the dishes done today to make Lazuli happy. She really didn't like doing dishes but she could suck it up for Lapis.

Lapis was running through the halls trying to not be late. She reached her classroom right as her alarm rang to remind her to be in class. She sat to a rather odd kid. They just called him onion as her never really spoke to give them his real name. She started doodling on a blank sheet of paper while everyone else worked on the assignment.

"Hello i think i am supposed to be in this class. Are you professor Buck." A small girl came into the room and looked at the teacher Buck Dewy. He was the son of the campus owner and Mayor.

"Yeah who are you. I wasn't told about any new transfer." Buck said looking a little confused.

"Hmmm Buck i don't like calling you that. I know I will call you……. My dad." Lapis's hair on her neck stood straight up as goosebumps ran all over her body. She knew exactly who just entered the room. There was only one person she has meet that called people that. "Aqua. Aquamarine. That is my name sir."

"Ok then Aqua please go take a seat next to miss Lazuli over there." Lapis's heart sank. Of course there wasn't another empty seat. Aquamarine looked up at Lapis with the biggest grin on her face. Aqua skipped over to sit next to her ex. Lapis refused to make eye contact with Aquamarine.

"Hey youuuuuu. Leaving without a trace of where you went. I'm so happy that we can go back to being together again. I missed you so much Lapis." Lapis still looked down at her paper even though she couldn't see what was going on because tears were forming in her eyes.

"What didn't you miss me baby." Lapis still said nothing back to Aqua. "Who am i kidding of course you missed me who wouldn't. I see that you have gained the weight back from the last time I saw you.Don't worry we will fix that won't we baby." Aqua kissed Lapis on the cheek. Lapis got up and sprinted out of the classroom. She ran all the way back to her dorm without stopping. She couldn't believe that her only link back to the past was here in the same class as Lapis. She rushed into her dorm and slammed the door right behind her. Peridot came out holding a bag of Doritos and looked at Lapis. When she saw the tears built up into Lapis's eyes she ran over to her.

"OMG Lapis what happened. Are you ok. Who hurt you." Peridot said checking Lapis all over for cuts and bruises. Lapis said nothing and pushed past Peridot and into her room. Peridot stood in a stunned silence as her stomach was in her feet. She went over to the couch and sat down for a couple of minutes. She heard the sound of glass shattering and Lapis screaming. Peridot wanted to let Lapis work out what ever happened today and would confront her later.

Lapis had been quiet for the past hour after screaming and throwing things since she got home. Peridot looked over at the clock. 7:45. It was almost 8 o'clock now and Peridot and Lapis haven't eaten anything yet today. Peridot went over to the fridge and grabbed some cold Pizza that they had gotten over the weekend to celebrate lasting there first week in college. Maybe the celebrated a little bit to early from how Lapis is reacting. Peridot went to Lapis's door and opened it slowly. When she looked in she saw broken pieces of her mirror on the ground. She saw the tan slender girl sitting on her bed in the fetal position with a gash on her leg. Peridot avoided the glass the best she could and sat on the edge of Lapis's bed. She offered the Pizza to Lapis and she didn't budge an inch. She just sat there looking into the distance. Peridot did not want to imagine what she was thinking of with the way she has been acting. Peridot just sat on her bed quietly trying to get Lapis to eat. After numerous of failed attempts Peridot started to stand up to give her more time to settle down. Peridot was about to leave until she felt a hand grab hers. Lapis pulled Peridot into a gigantic hug. Peridot melted into her arm as she felt Lapis squeeze back with all her might.

"My old ex returned today and i brought me back to a unhappy time in my life. I'm sorry that i neglected you all day." Lapis whispered with a waivery and cracking voice trying not to cry again. "I thought that part of my life was over now but it has come back to haunt me. Please Peri don't let it haunt me again. Just make the thoughts go away please." Lapis started sobbing into Peridots chest. Peridot sat there not knowing what to do or say.

Finally she spoke up with a whisper. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I live." Peridot looked down at the tan women in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Lapis looked up at Peridot through a watery eyes and could tell she meant it. She asked one last thing from Peridot. "Can you please stay here tonight. I don't think i can handle being alone tonight." Lapis said starting to break down again. Peridot nodded her head slowly and went over to her dresser. She knew that Lapis cut her leg open and she didn't want her getting hurt anymore. She grabbed out a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. Peridot gave the clothes to Lapis.

"Where are you going. Please don't leave." Lapis said sounding terrified as Peridot left the room.

"Don't worry i'm going to get changed and then bring something to fix up your leg.I promise i will be right back." Lapis sadly nodded and watched as Peridot left the room very carefully to make sure she didn't cut her foot on the broken glass. Peridot went into her room and looked at her intact mirror. She looked at herself into the mirror maybe waiting for her to wake up from this nightmare. She didn't mind sleeping with Lapis. She just wished that Lapis would not be so upset and angry. She heard Lapis call for her and she quickly grabbed her alien shorts and a green t-shirt. She ran to the sink and grabbed some paper towels to clean up Lapis's cut. SHe couldn't find any band-aids so she grabbed a shirt out of the basket and ripped off one of the sleeves. She went back into the room and tended to Lapis's wounds. She cleaned off the blood and tied the shirt around the wound.

"Thank you so much Peri." She grabbed Peridot and layed down facing her back to Peri. Peridot placed her arm across the tan girls body and felt Lapis pull her in closer. Lapis could feel the heavy breathing of Peri increase as she got closer to her. She could hear Peridots heart beating faster and faster. Then she steadied her breathing and heartbeat as she fell asleep while laying with her arm around Lapis. Lapis noticing that she was asleep whispered to herself "I love you Peri." Lapis fell asleep after a while. She was thinking to herself about what she would do with Aquamarine. The two fell asleep not having a worry in the world at that very moment.

The next morning Peridot woke up with the roles reversed from last night. She had Lapis's arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to get up quietly as she got out of the bed. She started to walk toward the door until…...

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Peri screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped back onto the bed and woke up Lapis. She looked down at her foot and saw a chunk of glass in her foot. Lapis sprung to action handing Peri a pillow and grabbed some gaus she had in a first aid kit in her desk to tend to Peri. She instructed Peridot to bite down the pillow. Peridot grabbed the pillow and bite down into as if it were life or death. Lapis quickly yanked the piece of glass out of Peri's foot. She grabbed the gaus and wrapped up the wound professionally. She had clearly done this before and many times. Lapis looked up at the cute petite girl who had her face buried into the pillow. She went to speak when she heard her phone buzz from a text.

 ** _Hey baby i need to meet you right now. See you soon babe. -Aqua_**

 **I a** **m busy right now i can quite visit you right now. -Lapis**

 ** _Oh ok I guess I will tell everyone about your secret past. -Aqua_**

 **Ok……. ok i will be over in like 10 minutes. -Lapis**

 ** _Ok I will see you in 5 at the big donut 3. -Aqua_**

Lapis looked down at the phone furious and cursed under her breath. Peridot looked up from the pillow face red from all the crying and screaming. Lapis looked down at Peri forgetting that she got stabbed in the foot from her own miss doing. Peridot started to get up and fell back onto the pain from not being able to stand on her foot.

"Here just lay on my bed and have my Laptop to fiddle around with. I have to go right now. I will be back in a little bit. Just stay right here and don't move." Lapis said and quickly exited the room.

"Wait Lazuli can yo……" and Lapis was right outside door in 2 seconds. Peridot went on the Laptop and opened up and went onto the internet. She quickly went and did some research.

Lapis arrived at the Big Donut around 9:30 and found Aquamarine sitting at a table outside. Lapis rushed over to the table and sat down.

"Oh there you are. You are one minute and 52 seconds late. I shouldn't be given you a second chance but you're lucky that i care so much about you." Aqua said still looking down at her donut.

"You could have ordered me something at least if you are forcing me to come and meet you." Lapis said with a snarky tone.

"Oh come on like i said at class you need to lose some of the weight that you put on since we separated for a little while." Aqua said still not looking Lapis in the eyes.

"I am a healthy 134 pounds. I don't need to be 118 pounds like you request I am." Lapis said with a cold glare.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk to me like that Laz. I really want to reconcile and get back together." Aqua said finally looking up at Lapis.

"So what was it that you wanted me for anyway." Lapis said holding her hatred back with all of her might.

"Well I want to get back together. I really missed you Laz. I wanted to have what we had before you ran off. Also i am going to be joining your dorm." Aqua said with a small smirk.

"And if I tell you no." Lapis said raising an eyebrow at Aquamarines question.

"Wellll, if you say no i guess that everyone will know your big secret. But that is your decision in the end Lapis or should i say Azure." Aqua said only letting her smile grow bigger.

"You wouldn't dare do this." Lapis said feeling her heart sink to the ground.

Aqua finally got the biggest smirk on her face as she laid the biggest bombshell on Lapis. "Oh yes I would Azure Diamond."

A/N

Ok so I hope i surprised you with that ending. Be prepared for a Lapis backstory chapter coming at the end of the week. It won't be a long chapter as of right now. I only plan on having the chapter be 1k to 1.5k words. I might go longer. To be brutally honest i have an idea of what will happen as far as plot and ending but as far as the actual words and how the chapter goes down i write then and there. What i think of in the moment is what i write 90% of the time. And i have some apologies to make. First to BleachyPorcupine thank you so much, i got so happy when i read your comment and then I saw that you didn't want me to break your heart with the twist. I hope i didn't break your heart too much. And do not worry I will have Lapidot fluff in the future and a lot of it too. They are just going to b]be more sneaky about it now. I do have to thank you for the comment from the bottom of my heart it means the world to me i promise. And next is to Spartan10007, again thank you so much for supporting the story. I hope that this chapter didn't ruin your first day of college. I hope you have fun. I myself still have one more year of highschool before I go to college myself. Again to all of my followers and followers of my story and even people who will stumble upon this story thank you from the bottom of my heart it really does mean the world to me. More than you could ever know. Lapidot 4 Life. 3

-Lapid0t


	7. Author Note (Please Read)

Just a quick Authors note.

A/N so i know that i said the next chapter would be a Lapis backstory chapter but i am making that chapter around 16k words long by itself so i am putting this out to tell you i will get the backstory chapter in about a week to two weeks. My goal with this story is to have the most likes follows ans most words written for a Lapidot Fanfiction. So far the story to beat is Keep Going by cynicaltea with 115k words long. After i get the Lapis backstory chapter at i will have 30k words. It will take a long time but with your guys support i will do it in a heartbeat. Also i have to look out for the continuation of Girl Next Door by OldGregg55 (Which is my favorite Lapidot fanfic and probably just my favorite fanfiction in general.) The newest version of the story should be a long story. I have talked to the creator and they can confirm they are still working on it. So bottom line i want to make my Ldot Lovers (Name i came up for you guys) the best story and longest story. I want this to be a story that you will read over and over again. Thank you for all of your support it really does make the difference. So Ladies and Gentlemen and anything in between let's get ready for the countdown to longest story. Also before i forget if you ever want to message me about a chapter idea for this story just PM me. This is my story to write but more importantly this is our story to make. So i want as much feedback as possible. I am actually setting up a new gmail just for PMs for this story. Just PM me at (Yes the l is lower case) and we will get this story rolling out even better than before. Love you all my Ldot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	8. A Childhood to Remember (Part 1)

Chapter 7: A Childhood to Remember (Part 1)

A/N I am putting a notice at the begging for some Child Abuse warnings, depression, cutting, and also some Lapis self hate. If it was not written in this chapter it will be in later chapters.

Lapis returned to her dorm almost breaking down the second she got in the door. She could believe that her past has followed her all this way. She ran her hands through her hair as if that would make her keep composure. She didn't want to break down again. She didn't want to break anything again and risk hurting Peridot. Lapis ran back in her head what she said. Azure Diamond her real name. Her past followed her no matter what she did. Lapis just sunk to the floor with her back to the door. She sat there sobbing in a fetal ball. She couldn't even muster getting up and moving to her own room. Her head shot up as she remembered that Peri was still laying in her bed. She ran to her bedroom before seeing a clean and tidy room. She looked all confused as she ran across to Peridots room. She found Peridot sleeping on her bed with her laptop open next to her. She must have passed out while working on her laptop. Lapis went in the room to inspect Peridot to see if she was ok. She gently unwrapped Peridot's foot looking at the gaus caked with blood. The cut wasn't that deep but it caused blood to be pushed to the wound fast and made her lose more blood in the process. She cleaned up Peridot's foot as she noticed something a little peculiar. Peridot had saved something from Lapis's room. It was the makeshift tourniquet that Lapis put on her leg last night. It was sitting on Peri's desk next to a note. The note was to Lapis.

Dear Lapis, She could she that Peridot crossed out this line.

Hey Lazuli,

I cleaned your room of broken glass and thanks for taking care of me.

-P

Lapis chuckled and even snorted a bit at the letter and took the note into her pocket. She left the cloth there and went over to Peridot. She saw the petite girl getting all of the sleep she deserved. She didn't want to wake Peri so she just gave her a slight kiss on the forehead. She walked gingerly out of the room to avoid the creaky floor boards. Lapis also noticed that the sink had been cleared out and all the dishes were washed. She crossed over to her own room and pinned the letter to her board. She would never take that letter down no matter what. She layed on her bed and grabbed a pillow to emulate Peridot laying next to her. She drifted into a slumber that she would soon later wish she didn't take.

Lapis found herself in a run down house with all of the furniture covered in dust. She could hear a little girl calling for her mother from the back yard. She walked to the window and saw herself sitting on a bike trying to learn how to ride the bike. She was calling to her mom to help her keep her balance on the bike. She heard a woman yelling inside at someone. She could make out that it was one of the diamonds. She watched as her younger self went to find her mother. She followed the young girl into the kitchen where she found her mother and her sister. Blue diamond was one of the strongest and fiercest Diamonds out there. She stood at a tall 6 foot 4 inches and towered over a young Lapis. Blue was wearing a blue suit and had her hair all nice and pinned up in a fancy braid. She was screaming at her little sister pink diamond. Pink was the youngest of the sisters and was getting fed up of being treated as such. She wanted her own sector to mayor. She wanted her own city to look over. She was very vindictive despite her appearance. She was the shortest of the 4 diamond sisters. She was only 5 foot 11 inches which still towered over a young Lapis. She always wore the same pink blazer and pants. She had her hair dyed pink every other month to keep it looking natural. She always wore hair in a big puff that Lapis wanted to dive into. She walked up the her mother blue and tugged on her suit. Blue didn't even crack a look at the young girl. She did it again and this time blue looked down furious. She just wheeled around and grabbed a cookie from the counter and handed it to the young girl. The girl again pulled on her mothers coat as she wanted to learn to ride a bike. Blue wheeled her hand back and slapped the young girl with a visous backhand. The young girl fell to the ground somehow not shedding a tear right then and there. She felt the side of her face and pulled her hand into her sight again. Her hand was covered with a crimson red substance. The young girl had been had been cut by the ring on blue's hand. She had a gash from her ear to her cheek. Blue went right back to talking to pink not skipping a beat. Lapis felt her face and ran a finger down her cheek as if she knew what was coming next. The younger girl went to the bathroom to try and survey her injury. She looked at the cut and pulled out a towel from the cupboard in the bathroom. She held the towel and created pressure on the wound until it stopped stinging. She went to her room that was small beyond belief and sat on her bed. She questioned what she had done wrong to cause blue to do that. The young girl sat there thinking of her wrong doings as she contemplated going and asking blue herself. Outside it had started to rain which meant that the chain on the bike would more than likely rust later tonight. The cookie handed to the child by blue was now being swarmed by ants and was crumbling away on the dresser. The young girl still sat on her bed not shedding a single tear as blue came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.The women had a bottle of something and some bandaids. Lapis was standing in the doorway watching the memory and read what blue had in her hand.She looked at the young girl and didn't say a word to her as she started to unwrap the bandaid. She finally looks and Lapis ans breaks the silence by asking if she was ok. Blues tone showed that she really didn't care but had to try and show that she cared about the young girl in the slightest. Lapis just nodded slowly and choked out a response to her mother.

"Mom what did I do wrong?" The young girl said said starting to hold back tears.

"Well honey you spoke when you shouldn't have and we can't have that now can we. So i taught you a lesson." Blue diamond said admiring her work on the young girls face. "However after tonight you will learn to never do that again." Blue said with a snarl and grabbed the young girls face arm and face to pull her closer. She pulled out the bottle and poured it onto the young girls wound. She hollered out in pain as her cut burned and stung like hell on her face. She finally let the floodgates go and started to sob. She couldn't stand how bad the liquid burned her cut. Blue Diamond just smiled and grabbed the bandaid.

"That's all i wanted baby. Now i know you learned through tears. Without your tears how would moma know if you learned your lesson or not." Blue grabbed the young girl by the face again. She leaned into the young girls face and kissed her cut. She quickly put a bandaid on the young child's cut and left the room. She left the young girl to sit there and think about how she had messed up. Lapis went over and sat with the young girl on the end of the bed. The memory started to fade away from sight. It left Lapis alone in a dusty bedroom filled with old broken pictures of her as a child. It was the same girl from the memory. She grabbed one of the pictures and looked at the date. 10/22/01. She went and laid on the bed again forgetting that this was a dreamscape she was already asleep. She sat up after realising where she was and walked into the hall.

Lapis was greeted by a white flash of light and a new building ahead of her. It was her old elementary school. She walked forward with shaky legs from her nerves in the last memory. She slowly walked toward the school and stopped at the main doors when she heard that voice again. She whipped around and saw the small girl getting out of a stretch limo. A tall man was standing on the side of the car door making sure that the small girl got out safely. There it was the elementary school that would tournament Lapis for years to come. The elementary school was the most pristine out of all the elementary schools in the city. She watched as the little girl was brought to the front doors. The small girl looked back as the limo was already gone. She started to shed a tear before she was comforted by one of her childhood best friends. Lapis never did learn her real name but she always called her skinny due to her build and nature. Skinny was assigned to protect Lapis from any harm. She looked up and saw the skinny bodyguard trying her best to comfort the small girl.

"Hey. Hey now. What would your mother say if she saw you like this." Skinny said wiping the tears away with her red handkerchief. The younger girl just sat and looked at the ground and said nothing. "Well let's be heading to your first class Mrs. Diamond." Skinny said becoming more professional. She wanted to just turn around and forget about the whole school thing and she would be back at her house and in her warm bed. Skinny lead the little girl inside of the school and down the elementary school. Everyone stood and moved to the side of the hall as the young girl moved down the hall. The young girl didn't like this one bit. How was she supposed to make friends like that. She reached her locker and started to move the dial. She couldn't understand why they would put a lock on a elementary school locker until Skinny brought out a key. She moved the little girl to the side and opened up the locker. She grabbed the small jacket and her mini book bag and started to situate them around in the smaller locker. She finally got the bag and jacket in the little girls locker when she grabbed out her phone and texted something to someone. She watched as Skinny grabbed a book from the bag and took the small girl to her first and only class. This class was not a huge class. She had five other people in this class along with a girl who would become a love interest. Aquamarine was sitting alone at a table and was shooing kids away from sitting with her. The tiny girl looked up at Skinny who started to lead her pass the tinier Aquamarine.

"I want to sit with that girl." The little girl said stopping in her tracks to get Skinny's attention.

Skinny just looked down at the girl and chuckled. "You can't sit there we have saved an entire table for you Mrs. Diamond."The bodyguard started to pull the little Lapis away from the desk until Lapis ran up to the desk."Come now Mrs. Azure we need to get you to your…" It was no use Azure had already started a conversation with Aqua.

"Hello my name is Azure Diamond. But you can call me Lapis." Aqua looked up and saw an outstretched hand ready to shake. Aqua just stood up and smiled. That smirk made Lapis nervous. Aqua grabbed Lapis's hand and shaked it firmly.

"Well hello Mrs. Diamond. I see you are very bold aren't you." Aqua said looking up at Lapis and giving a even bigger smirk. Lapis was wondering why she could talk so good being they were only in 3rd grade. She didn't realize that only very important and smart kids go to this elementary school. Lapis didn't know at that time but saying hello to Aquamarine would be the biggest mistake of her life. "Do you want to sit here. I was saving it for someone who was important and I think I found them. Here what do you love most in this world." Aqua said actually sounding friendly.

"Well i am a really huge fan of water and swimming." Lapis said as her eyes lit up. The two little girls talked at the table the entire day. Lapis had to be pried away by Skinny who saw their limo pull into the parking lot. Lapis got into her limo and sat down on the nice leather seats. She was surprised when she looked up to find Blue Diamond in the limo as well. Lapis smiled ear to ear thinking of her mom coming to see her.

"How was your day honey." Blue said looking down at her daughter. She didn't know how much her child would be a problem in the future. Blue was ready to try and mold Azure into her predecessor to the Diamond mayor chair. She knew that Azure would not enjoy some of the things that she had to do in the mayor job. She still loved her as much as someone like Blue could love someone. The only thing that Blue loved for real was her little sister Pink. She didn't want to hurt Pink no matter what happened.

"It was good mom. I made a friend. She says her name is Aquamarine but i call her Aqua." Azure said hoping that her mom would be proud that she made a friend on her first day. Blue didn't really care if Azure made any friends. Blue actually didn't want Azure to have any friends so she didn't get any messed up ideas about being mayor.

Lapis watched as the stretch limo pulled out into the road that disappeared and left Lapis in her dreamscape with nothing to see but white. Lapis looked rapidly around for a single way out. She saw a new light coming toward her. She didn't know rather she should have ran away or if she should have stayed and go into the memory. She finally pick to go into the memory and saw the same school she was just in. Lapis thought to herself that she saw the same limo pull up to the school. She saw as an older Azure got out behind Skinny. She was at least 10 or 11. She must have been in 5th grade during this time. She watched as Azure ran up to the front door and got greeted by her best friend Aqua. Blue diamond had tried her best to make the two not be friends but they we incepriable. She watched as Azure and Aquamarine traded these rubber band bracelets that cost little to nothing at all. The first time Blue Diamond saw these she ripped them off of her daughters wrist. She didn't want her daughter wearing such cheap clothing. Blue always made sure that Azure dressed her best. With this knowledge Azure and Aquamarine would always swap them in secret. The good thing was that Azure asked Blue if Skinny could be her all time bodyguard. Azure did this because she knew that Skinny liked Aquamarine and would generally let them do whatever they wanted. Azure and Aquamarine picked up their head at the sounds of the first bell ringing. They walked to there class and meet a couple of other friends. There were the Topaz twins. People called them Topaz because they were born in November and that was there birthstone. Then you had the snotty zircon. She wore all yellow because yellow was her favorite color. Her and her younger sister, who wore all blue, wanted to be a lawyer just like their mother and father. They didn't want to do anything else in their lives. But they sat down at the crowded table with Azure sitting next to Aqua. Azure was annoyed already this morning because she had to be pushed out of the house today. Pink and Yellow were talking in the kitchen this morning and Skinny rushed Azure out of the door. Azure was handed a sandwich with some cereal into the bag. She pulled out the bag and started to eat her cereal. She didn't get through more than one handful when Aqua looked over at her and gave her a judgemental look.

"What I didn't eat breakfast this morning sue me." Azure said in a defensive but happy voice. Aqua just rolled her eyes and turned to talk to one of the Topaz Twins.

"Actually she could sue you if she really wanted to for…" Yellow zircon piped up but cut off when Azure gave her a really nasty look. "Just saying." yellow zircon said as she sunk in her chair.

The day went by seeming like every second would be like another minute. She still didn't hear a single word from Aqua today. This was really strange because Aqua and Azure would always talk together. Aquamarine caught up to Azure as she tried to leave the school.

"Hey Azy wait up. I need to tell you something and I want to listen carefully." Aqua said as she stepped in Azure's way. Skinny stepped forward to be able to stop Aqua but Azure called her off.

"Ok talk what was your problem all day." Azure said in a defensive and almost aggressive manner. Skinny took another step forward but Azure gave her a look that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Never and I mean Never let me see you eating like that again. It makes you look poor and fat. I feel that you are already gaining a little too much weight. You understand me Azy." Aqua said getting right into Azure's face almost touching noses.

"Understood." Azure hissed while saying it. Aqua backed up and wiped some spit off of her face. Aqua turned and stormed out of the classroom. Azure watched as she felt a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You told her good Mrs. Diamond. I think you might not even need a bodyguard in a couple of years." Skinny said with a little cuckle. She just watched as Azure clenched her fist and was ready to punch the desk in front of her. Skinny grabbed Azure and lead her outside of the classroom. Azure quickly got into the limo and they drove over to the house. Lapis watched as the limo again drove into the white background. She dropped down into the fetal position wishing she would wake up and cursing her life. Lapis woke up to a petite girl shaking her.

"Lapis wake up you have a class to get to." Peridot was pushing a alarm clock into her face. Lapis was thanking peridot so much that she waking her up. She looked up through squinted eyes and saw the time was blinking. 6:13. She remember that she had a marine life biology class around 6:30. She got up and quickly and realised she was in nothing but her underwear.

"OH MY STARS!!" Peridot said as she fell backwards and scurried out of the room. Lapis got dressed in a blue hoodie and also a ripped dark blue pair of jeans. She walked out into the main room and saw Peridot sitting patiently on the couch. Lapis quickly walked out of the dorm giving Peridot a small hug. She walked to class as she thought about her dreams. She reached the classroom and sat in one of the only remaining seats in the class. She watched as her teacher they call doc walked to the front of the class. She was still very tired from her dreams. She started to nod off.

"And when you get to the bottom of the ocean you needed to make sure that you have enough oxygen to….." Lapis heard her professors words start to fade out as she fell asleep. She didn't want to fall asleep but her body just fell into a warm blanket of nothingness. What she was wearing definitely wasn't helping with keeping her awake. She drifted off and was sitting in complete darkness again until another bright flash of light appeared.

She found herself in the center of another random building. It was an immaculate house that had a touch of diamond in it. She watched as a tall women walked right through her and over to a huge front door. The tall women was wearing a long yellow dress and heels that made her even taller. Her hair somehow broke the laws of gravity it looked a lot like Peridots hair. The doorbell startled Lapis and made the tall women whip around violently. She yelled at her little servant to open the door. Her servant was a petite little women who wore a yellow dress as well. She opened the door and saw as Blue and Lapis were waiting outside in the rain. Yellow ushered them in with a wave of her hand. Lapis was wearing a blue dress with some uncomfortable blue heels that gave her blisters on her feet. Lapis was standing behind her mother barely visible to the tall woman.

"Well you took your time to get here Blue." The tall women said looking at one of her portraits on the wall.

"Listen Yellow with this weather I think you should have expected this." Blue said handing her jacket to the servant. Lapis remembered now that this tall women was Yellow Diamond. Yellow turned around and gave a annoyed look to Blue. She finally looked down and saw Azure standing behind Blue. She gave an amused chuckle and knelt down beside Blue.

"What are you doing hiding from your favorite aunt." Yellow said holding a hand out to the small girl. Azure knew that she didn't really act like this but she appreciated that Yellow kept her cool around her.

"Hey kiddo why don't you go and get something to eat ok." Blue said shoving Lapis toward the kitchen. Yellow waved and the servant got up and followed Azure into the kitchen. Azure could hear Yellow and Blue starting to argue in the other room. This was the Yellow she knew. Yellow was always very strict with how her "colony" was ran. She never really had one on one time with Yellow's servant and she took the time to get to know her a little better.

"So what's your real name." Azure said biting into a apple and sitting up on the counter.

"Don't sit on that. I mean My diamond likes everything to be pristine and perfect." The little woman said while quickly shooing Azure off of the counter. She quickly grabbed a rag and started to wiping the counter.

"You didn't answer my question." Azure took another bite of her apple and side eyed the little woman.

"Well My Diamond calls me Pearl. So just call me yellow pearl." Yellow pearl said while making sure the counter was spotless.

"I know she calls you pearl but what is your real name." Azure said tossing her apple into the waste basket and fist bumping making the shot. Yellow pearl just looked in shock as she questioned Azure's reasoning for asking.

"Well.. My actual name is June. But please just call me Yellow Pearl." Azure just smiled and played with June a little bit.

"Well ok June. Oops I mean Yellow Pearl. I promise I will only call you Yellow Pearl. Ok June." Azure just gave June a big wide smile and quickly turned to find even more food. Azure quickly pulled out a cake that was clearly made for the party later tonight. Yellow pearl begged and pleaded with Azure to not grab a piece but Azure just grabbed a knife and went to cut the cake. Azure heard the voices of Yellow and Blue get closer to the kitchen and she quickly put the knife back and started to put the cake back but Yellow and Blue came in just as Azure picked up the cake. Yellow just chuckled and walked over to Azure. Yellow took the cake from her and lead her over to Blue.

"Blue it seems somebody got a sweet tooth while we talked."Yellow said to Blue while showing Blue the cake. Blue just shook her head and looked at Azure. Azure looked down at her uncomfortable heels and suddenly felt a smack on the side of her face. Blue had backhanded Azure in the face again and this time it left a mark. Lapis watched as Blue went to hit her again before Yellow interrupted. Luckily for Azure this gave her enough time to sneak over into the bathroom. Lapis sat in the bathroom as she quietly looked in the mirror. She checked the side of her face where she got smacked and saw a red mark building on her entire side of her face. Azure clenched the sink with white knuckles and started to dig her nails into the ceramic sink. She backed up and saw her entire body in the mirror. Azure remembered what Aqua said to her just a year ago. Her words always stuck with Azure. "You shouldn't eat so much Azy, look how fat your getting piggy, I just want what's best for my good friend Azure. Azure hated her name. She always asked Aqua to call her by her birthstone name Lapis. Her actual birthstone was sapphire but she preferred the second option in Lapis Lazuli. She wanted so badly to change her name legally but she would have to wait at least another 5 years for that. She just splashed water on her face and quickly grabbed her heels. She walked over into the dining room and another bright flash made the memory stop.

Lapis found herself again in a random building. As it materialized around her she found it was her old middle school. She found herself crying in her dream state. The middle school was where her life took a turn in a crazy direction. She remembered her life being hell (even more hell then before) for the next 7 years of her life. She had to endure the deepest depths of hell from 6th to 12th grade and it showed in how she behaved and how her psyche diminished. She watched as one of the classrooms materialized into her memory. She remembered this class like it was yesterday. It was where she fell in love with swimming and the ocean. The class was taught by her swimming coach Jennifer. She always just called her Paz. Lapis loved Paz because she was the only teacher that called her by the name Lapis instead of Azure. Lapis swung around when she heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway. Skinny and Azure were standing by Azure's locker when Aqua and Topaz came up to them into the hallway. Azure hadn't talked to Aqua all summer because of her mother. She wasn't complaining because Aqua had really been getting on Azure's nerves at the end of last year. Aqua immediately started right back where she left off as if they didn't even take a summer off.

"Heyyyyyy Azy. How much weight did you gain over the summer. It looks like a fair bit." Aqua said coming up to Azure and poked at her stomach. Skinny pushed Aqua back with one arm warning Aqua to watch out.

"Hey watch it. I only point these things out because I care and love my little Azy." Azure hated that she called her that. Aqua was at least 4 inches smaller than her. Azure was 5"3 and Aqua was 4"9. She didn't want to admit it but Aqua wasn't supposed to grow any taller than 4"9. Aqua gave Azure a very enduring but dead look and Aqua tried to smile back failing ever so slightly.

"Anyway I used some of my strings around here and got the exact same schedule that you did. Isn't this amazing. We will spend the whole year in the same classes. Topaz is joining us too. What do you say Azy." Aqua as grinning ear to ear as she knew this would annoy Azure. In a way Azure was happy though. She hated how Aqua called her fat and little when she was skinny and tall. But Azure didn't have any other friends due to who her mom is. She was happy that Aqua became her friend even if she was a little bit crazy. Azure was grabbed by Aqua and lead into their first class. Azure didn't have Skinny all day anymore. Skinny would bring her to school but would leave her alone when the first bell rang. Azure liked having Skinny around but she did have more freedom now with her gone. Skinny only escorted her to each class and made sure she was safe in the fire drills. Azure sat down looking at Paz as she wrote on the board. The whiteboard read Mrs. Jennifer. Azure immediately fell in love with her teachers name.

"Welcome to 6th grade biology. We will be talking about the human body, plant life, and marine life." Azure shot up when she heard marine life. She had always been fascinated with marine biology.

"How about we start by saying our names and saying something cool about our things." Azure hated things like these but she was interested at what Paz had to say. "Well my name is Jennifer Paz but you can call me Jen. And i coach the swimming team here at the school." Everyone went around and Azure was the last person to go. She had some time to think because some kid named Erold got mad at a kid for stealing his fun fact of liking pokemon. (By the way the author speaking here. If you get this reference then you are a amazing person. I got this from one of my favorite youtubers named EroldStory. He makes hilarious content and I highly recommend anyway back to your regularly scheduled story.) Azure's turn was up and she still had no clue what she was going to say. She stood up and started to speak.

"Hello my name is Azure Diamond." Everyone in the class started to chat and gossip about her being Blue's daughter. She let everyone settle down and dropped a bombshell onto the entire class. "And I hate being the daughter of Blue Diamond." Aqua pulled down Azure quickly and the entire class started to gossip again. The class went by and Azure zoned out somewhere in the middle of class. The next thing she knows is the bell ringing and everybody getting up. She was shoulder shoved on her way out of the classroom. Skinny ran up the stairs to meet Azure and saw here picking up her things. Azure looked up at Skinny through teary eyes just as the next bell rings. As the bell rings another bright flash of light hit Lapis in the eyes. She tries to open up her eyes again but this time there is nothing but black background. Then a bright flash pushes Lapis back and stuns her.

Lapis opened her eyes and saw a stormy setting with the background all gloomy and black. It was hard to make out but the a flash of lightning hits and Aqua's house was in clear view. Lapis remembered this night vividly. She tried to find a way out of this memory. She couldn't the memory started to suck Lapis in and the strength was too much. Lapis watched as the memory took her to the room where Azure and Aqua were studying for a Global test. There were papers all around on the ground and also there were textbooks spread out all over the floor. On the bed was Aqua with her back to the wall and Azure hanging upside down off the edge of the bed. Aqua had been really cool since the begging of the school year. She loved having Aqua in all of her classes because Aqua was actually really smart. Azure actually had gotten Aqua to call her by Lapis a couple of times. Azure started to really feel comfortable around Aqua and it became cool to hang out with her again. Azure watched as Aqua started to fall asleep. Azure checked her clock and it read 7:30. They had started studying around 4:30 and were just about to stop.

"Hey sleepy I think I am going to head home." Azure said in an almost teasing fashion. Aqua shot up and looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh shit yeah it's getting late and it's stormy out right now. Here I will see you out." Aqua and Azure walked to the front door after picking everything up. They snuck passed Aqua's parents who were all cuddled up watching some sappy romantic comedy. Aqua and Azure got to the door and they watched as a limo pulled out in front of the house. Aqua turned to Azure and stood there for a while.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow Aqu….." Aqua quickly and firmly kissed Azure. Azure pulled away and stood in shock.

"See you tomorrow Azy." Aqua skipped back upstairs leaving Azure standing there in a stunned silence. She wanted to talk to Skinny about what just happened but Azure just ended up getting into the stretch limo and saw Skinny shakily get into the car. She wanted to say something but Azure just stayed quiet and rode home in silence. When they pulled up to the house there were two other limos there. There was even a gigantic white limo. Azure got a bad feeling in her chest as she approached the house. She read the plates on the limos confirming her suspicions. The long yellow one Azure knew belonged to Yellow Diamond. But the larger white limo she had never seen before. The plate said WHDIMD. Azure assumed that this was the limo of the final sister who she had never seen before. Azure was lead by a shaking Skinny into the house. In the kitchen she saw Blue and Yellow Diamond holding hands and crying. Azure heard behind her as a speeding limo drove quickly out of the parking lot. She turned back to Yellow and her mother and feared for the worst. She slowly entered the kitchen and saw Pink Diamonds ring sitting on the counter all by itself. Yellow noticed Azure walk into the kitchen first and squeezed her in a really tight hug. She felt the tears from Yellow roll onto her back. Azure already started to cry. Whenever her mother seemed to cry Azure would to. So would anyone else that was around Blue when she cried.

"Wha.. What i… is wrong" Azure said shaking and speaking between sobs. Yellow and Blue just continued to cry and no one responded. Yellow finally got a hold of herself to try and speak.

"Azure…. Pink was kil...she was killed by a mobster named Rose Quar……" Yellow was interrupted by a screaming Blue.

"DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME!!!" Blue screamed so loud it shook a glass of water that was sitting on the counter. Azure and Yellow jumped back and Yellow got up.

"Well I need to leave and attend to my own personal colonies. I will be taking Pink's colony effect of immediately." Yellow turned around and stormed out into the stormy night. Azure just stood in the doorway as Blue sobbed. Azure went to turn around until she heard Blue booming voice again.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Azure was scared. She had never seen her mom so angry or upset like this before and she was both right now. Azure ran over to Blues side. Blue looked over at Azure and grabbed her waist. She now had a hold of her hands and looked over Azure. Azure had long hair and wore a pretty blue dress with some heels like always. Blue however snapped and backhanded Azure across the face. She keep smaking Azure over and over again. Azure saw one last hand come across her face when all of a sudden everything went dark.

Lapis woke up screaming in her classroom. She ran out of the classroom not knowing where she was at that moment. She was crying from remembering all of those memories and being there to see them again. She kept running into the hall and then into the lobby. She finally ran into a column in the lobby of her building. She looked up and saw a girl running towards her. She got up and ran outside. It was early winter so it was snowing pretty hard. She couldn't see where she was going. She didn't care. Lapis just wanted to run away from her memories and her life. She just wanted to run away from her past and present. She would miss Peridot but she was in just as much trouble as Lapis was in. All of a sudden Lapis felt her foot slide out from underneath her. She started to stumble down to the ground. She ran into a tree head first and cracked her head onto the pathment.She started to black out. She saw a figure start to run toward her as she blacked out. The last thing Lapis heard before passing out was someone screaming her name.

A/N

Holly cow this was a long chapter to write. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Want to thank a handful of people real quick. Thank you to golden is gone. Your PM brought a smile to my face from ear to ear. I read it every time I get ready to write so i can remember the people i am writing this story for. Next shout out is too Steampunk Wilson. Thank you so much for all of your comments. I loved seeing my phone light up as you commented. And thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far. And Please PLEASE make fanart of this fanfiction if you want. I would LOVE to get some fanart for my story. I think i would finally make it when I have a fan draw fanart of my story. If you do end up drawing fanart just email a picture of it or post in on tumblr and tag me. My tumblr is Lapid0t51 and my page is Lapid0t4Life and i will credit you full heartedly. And i noticed that my last A/N message didn't give you guys my new email. So my new PM email is lapid0t519 @ gmail. Stay amazing all my LDot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	9. A Childhood to Remember Part 2

Chapter 8: A Childhood to Remember (Part 2)

A/N here is another warning. This chapter will include some. Lapis cutting, Lapis self hate, some Blue Diamond and Lapis abuse, and some eating disorder problems. If this concerns you or offends you in anyway I am sorry. I feel this will build my story's character and make it feel more genuine and realistic. This will be a major chapter in the story so these will be brought up in later chapters. With that being said let's get into the chapter.

-Lapid0t

White was all she could see. A swirling feeling of cold and hot as her body drifted away into unconsciousness. She knew what this meant and it was not pleasant at all. She knew it was just her and her thoughts. Lapis dearly wanted to just find somewhere to go and somewhere her past wouldn't find her. But no matter how far she ran. How much of herself she changed she would always be found. She cursed herself for running the way she did. These memories didn't help the case either. When she had awoken she could feel her cheeks burning as if they were genuinely getting smacked. That's why Lapis ran. She could deal with the memory. That night played like a disk stuck on repeat. She just couldn't deal with the abuse that came with the memory. What hurt the most was Lapis knew that no matter what Lapis tried she was always Azure Diamond. The daughter of Blue Diamond. No matter who she would try to become she was always Azure Diamond. This made her frustrated beyond belief. She would punch the first person to come her way right now. But right now she was alone. Nothing but her and her thoughts. Her thoughts were almost like daggers that Lapis could feel going deep into her head. Lapis knew she was going to have more memories. It was only a matter of time. Time was something she had plenty of right now. Time was something she wished she had less of at that moment. These memories however burned forever. She always ran these through her head. She was starting to getting a really bad headache right now. She wanted to just curl up into a ball and die. No what she really wanted was to see Peridot. She felt a certain way about Peridot. Almost as if she saw her before but was a complete stranger at the same time. She truly did love her. Lapis couldn't find herself not thinking of the petite girl. Loving her emerald eyes and glasses that were too big for her face. And how she would always wear whatever was comfortable with her that day. Lapis almost envied Peridot in a way. Peri had almost no worries in the world. She just wanted to hold her close and feel that life of non worry just for herself. Lapis started to cry when she realised what Aqua wanted. She wanted to be in the dorm with Lapis and Peridot. She wanted to drive a force between Lapis and Peridot. Lapis realised what Aqua wanted to do but what is she suppose to do. Aqua is the only person who knows the real Lapis. She never imagined that it would come to this. Does she hurt Peridot and date Aqua or does she let Aqua reveal her secret to the entire school and take the backlash that will come with it. Lapis just hated the idea of hurting Peridot. She could tell it would easily come down to a power of will. A power of if she really loved Peridot. Lapis was almost begging for the next memory to come by. Her own thoughts were almost as dangerous as her memories. She had already lived the memories on full. She knew what would happen next. But now with her thoughts to herself she knew that she would drive herself crazy. Lapis closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with anything she didn't want to deal with.

"Hey Lapis are you ok?" She heard that nazily voice so clear and brisk. Lapis shot open her eyes and sobbed as she realised that Peridot was standing right in front of her. She hopped up really fast and ran over to Peridot. Lapis grabbed Peridot with all of her might. Lapis was so happy to see Peri. Lapis sat there in a deep embrace of Peridot. Lapis didn't like to admit it but in that moment she would have payed anything to stay in that hug. Lapis realised something off as she sat there though. Peridot didn't hug back. Peridot didn't say anything. Peridot just stood there a Lapis hugged her. Lapis pulled away and noticed Peridot looking off into space. Lapis waved her hands in front of Peri's face and she didn't blink. Then Peridot poofed right out of existence. She slumped back down into a fetal ball. Lapis sat there as warm and salty tears ran down her face. Peri wasn't really here with her. Lapis was still knocked out from her collision with the tree. Lapis laid in a fetal ball in silence until she finally understood. Lapis needed to confront her past. She needed to attack it head on. Her memories weren't trying to hurt the poor girl. Her memories served as a boost to remind her of what hell she was running. She knows that there will be even more terrible memories her mind conjures up. She knew that running away won't work anymore. Lapis stood up on shaking legs. She had the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't care anymore. She stood shaking waiting for the next memory. She didn't know when it would come. The agonising waiting for the next memory. She sat in silence for a good while. She thought maybe just maybe her memories were done.

The a bright flash hits Lapis like a shock wave. A tidal wave of emotion hit her like a truck she realised where she was. She looked as a familiar building materialized in front of her face. Lapis backed away in horror. Then she remembered what she told herself. She needed to confront the memories. It was her mother's office building. Out front was a statue of her mother Blue Diamond. Lapis realised what she had to do. Lapis took a deep breath and stood still in front of the building. She walked slowly taking each step as if it was her last. Lapis knew she couldn't die from this memory but this would hurt her to remember. Lapis knew these memories would hurt but she forgot about this memory. Why this one. Why out of each and every bad memory she had during her childhood did this one have to appear. She walked into the building and another bright flash lit up the room. She saw as a nervous and timid Azure stood in front of her mother's office door. Azure looked around almost as if she was taking in her last looks of the office. Azure knew deep down in her head this was not going to go well. The room was very bland but flavorful at the exact same time. There was a section of chairs that were too closely pushed together for Azure own liking. There were two portraits of on the wall. One of them had Blue Diamond in her finest Blue suit while she was doing some paperwork. The other one Azure hated with a fiery passion. It was a large painting just as the other one was but it was of Azure instead of Blue Diamond. Azure was wearing one of her traditional blue dresses that Blue insisted she wore. She was sitting in a chair maybe too big for her own good. Azure had her legs crossed with these stupidly tight pair of blue heels on. Azure hated this picture for more than one reason but one reason always stood out ahead of all the rest. What wasn't shown in that picture was Blue Diamond was behind the painter giving Azure a death stair that would kill a regular human being. Azure wasn't normal human however. She was the farthest thing from normal. She knew that then and really knew it now. She didn't do most teenager things. Sure she was angsty like a teenager but that was where the comparisons ended. Azure didn't go to parties and do drugs and get wasted. She didn't have many friends. Azure just wasn't like other people. She was totally and emotionally cut off from reality. Azure had only very little emotions that she couldn't quite understand. She was even more odd after today. Azure finally snapped out of her train of thought as a girl spoke up.

"Ummmm can I help you?" She was questioned by the sister of Yellow Pearl. Blue Pearl was what she insisted on you calling her. Azure ignored Blue Pearl and looked around the room some more. The room was made of mahogany red wood and had a blue base. Azure had seen this color scheme multiple times in her life and she would see it about a million more times. But something about today made this super menacing. She hated the fact that Blue ran her own district. Blue has become really emotionally unstable since Pink's death. Blue had let her emotions get the better than her and caused her district to go into utter chaos. She sent half of her districts police force out to try and find Rose Quartz. Her action started a gang war that was raging and turning the entire district into a war zone. Azure had to hear about another police death every day. Today was not going to help her case when she told Blue what she had to tell her.

"Ummmmm excuse me can I help you?" Azure finally decided to answer the skinny girl.

"Ummmm yeah I need to talk to my mother." Azure said in almost a half whisper sounding timid as all hell.

"Oh. Oh my lord it's you Mrs Diamond. You don't know how much I have wanted to meet you. Your mother is right in here." Blue Pearl quickly grabbed Azure and lead her into her mother's office. It was built a lot like ike the waiting room. In the center of the room however was a rather large desk with papers scattered across the entire top of the desk. On the wall was a series of pictures since the Diamonds have run Homeworld. Blue's great grandfather was the first Diamond to run their district of Homeworld. Then her grandfather took over the reins and lasted for a long time until her passed away in a peaceful state. Then Blue's father ended up taking over the reins. Blue's father only had Blue herself and was shunned by his father that made Blue's dad enter a really depressed state. He stepped down as mayor because his emotions of being called a failure cut too deep for him to continue. Blue took over the reins when she was only 23 and quickly started to make swift maneuvers. She made a law where only people of the Diamond family could take control of their districts. She also had Azure when she was 35. Now 10 years later Azure is 10 and Blue is 45. Blue has done a ton to make sure her district flourish and succeed. Now that Pink died and she started a gang war between the crystal gems and the homeworld police force she was starting to come to accept that her time was coming to an end and that she was ready to relinquish the reins. Azure was too young to take office so she would probably going to have someone step in and take over the reins while she waited for Azure to grow up.

"Azure what is it my baby." Blue snapped Azure out of another thinking stretch. Azure was trying to think about anything else than what she was going to tell Blue Diamond.

"Well ummm mom I was just here to tell you that I….. Ummmmmm……. Well how do I say this in a relaxing way to not freak you out." Azure was stumbling over her words. She didn't have many emotions but fear for her mother was one of the very few emotions she felt. She was deathly afraid of her mother's rath anytime she became upset over something. Azure looked up as her mother turned around to face her.

"Well spit it out girl." Blue was sitting at the edge of her seat leaning over her desk looking at Azure.

"Well mom I wanted to tell you that I think I……. I THINK I AM A LESBIAN!!" Azure's voice echoed out through the office. She sat there in a cold sweat and silence as Blue's face became dark and blank. Blue quickly snapped out of her seat and rounded the table. She bent down and looked Azure right in the face. She raised her hand slowly. Azure closed her eyes waiting for an impact to come right across her face. Azure instead felt a hug come across her body. Blue never hugged her and had never shown a lot of emotion toward Azure. Blue Diamond whispered something in her ear she would never forget. Azure ran out of the room and got into her limo with skinny. Azure didn't feel any emotion in that moment. She wasn't happy that Blue hugged her. She wasn't scared, sad, ecstatic, or anything. She just felt empty. Azure sat in silence on her way home. Why did Azure not feel anything. Was she really that disconnected from everything. Azure got home and slowly reached her room. She walked over to her desk in her room. She pulled out a brown box that had no label on it and for a good reason.

(IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH BODY HARM STOP HERE AND SCROLL FORWARD UNTIL YOU SEE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS AGAIN. HOWEVER THIS PART WILL COME BACK IN THE FUTURE AS A TALKING POINT SO I WILL MENTION IT AGAIN. THAT BEING SAID IF YOU ARE STILL READING LETS GET RIGHT INTO SOME HEAVY EMOTIONAL SHIT)

Azure watched as she opened the box on her bed. In the box was a smaller box filled with fresh and shiny razors. She also grabbed out the smaller roll of tissue that she had to clean up any blood. Azure saw her reflection as she pulled out a fresh razor from the box. She got pulled up her sweatshirt that she was wearing and started to think to herself. Why did she do this. This doesn't make her feel any better with herself she just does it. Then it hit her loud and clear she was doing this to make her feel something. She wanted to feel an emotion for once. She took the razor and watched as her blood ran down her arm and the razor. Her reflection disappeared into her crimson red blood. The razor was tossed completely across the room. She ran into the bathroom connected to her room. She quickly ran water over her arm and watched as the blood mixed with the water and quickly disappeared into the drain. She looked up to the mirror and saw as tears started to run down her face. This is what she was wanted to feel. Why was this feeling like shit to Azure. Was every feeling that Azure happened to have hurt. Azure grabbed her tissue and pushed it up on her cut so it would cut off the blood. She sank back down with her back against the wall. She silently wept waiting for her emotions to kick in. She never did get her emotions to kick in. She was going into shock when she heard the door slam open. Skinny ran into the room looking for Azure. She reached down and grabbed the bloody blade. Skinny look horrified as she ran into the bathroom finding a huddled up Azure weeping silently to herself. Skinny held Azure in her arms telling her everything would be ok and that nothing would ever harm her again. A bright flash of light left Lapis by herself and alone once again.

(END SELF HARM. HOPEFULLY IT WASN'T TO BAD FOR THOSE WHO READ IT.)

Lapis was huddled in the same place Azure was huddled. Lapis just watched as the world she was in crumbled around her. In that moment everything was dark and terrible. Lapis watched her entire nightmare start to crumble. She stood up where she was even though she didn't know where she was exactly. She knew she was in her dream scape but she didn't see anything. It was her in just a big wide open black area. There was oddly enough light to see the floor that was black and crystalised. But other than that it was her. Just her standing there or was she floating. Was she out in an abyss only being saved by her memories. Lapis reached down and touched a scar on her arm. The same cut from that night. Lapis didn't know it back then but she had cut a little too deep. Now she has a nice scar to remember the night forever. Lapis ran her finger across the scar and felt it burn under her touch. Lapis saw another vision starting to appear. Lapis was never really one to feel emotion. Sure she says she loves Peridot but how much of that love is true love. Was Lapis even capable of loving someone. I mean she loved Aqua all those years ago but Aqua did some damage to her just as her mother did. Aqua was evil and insane. Aqua never really loved Lapis she loved the ideas and power that came with Lapis. Why did she kiss her then. Back on that day Lapis had forgotten all about that kiss because it was intertwined with Pink's death. Lapis left her thoughts to the back of her mind as another memory started to materialized into view. Another Big Donut came into view as Lapis walked forward. Now she understood why Aqua wanted to meet her at the Big Donut in Beach City. Lapis hated that she didn't notice this until right now. The Big Donut was the place where Lapis and Aquamarine had their first date with. Aqua played her like a fiddle when she got her to reach the Big Donut the other night. It was getting colder in her dream state as she looked at the building in front of her. Snow started to fall from the sky and started to pile up quickly on the ground. Lapis remembered that her first date was in the dead of winter when the wind was whipping and the snow was blowing. Lapis looked inside the building but was startled as someone opened the door right through her. SHe turned around and saw a bundled up Azure walking into the Big Donut. Azure reached the table that Aqua was already sitting at and let herself sink into their booths. Aqua just gave an annoyed glance to Azure and kept sipping her coffee.

"You could have gotten me something man." Azure said while taking off her coat. She kept on her scarf that covered up most of her neck. Azure's nose was a bright red from the cold December air. She smacked her shoes together clearing most of the snow from the bottom of her feet. She looked back up at Aqua with an almost defeated look on her face.

"Well I don't think that you need the extra carbs and calories anyway Azy." Aqua said while clearly trying to look at anything other than Azure in that moment.

"Aqua I am legit only 118 pounds and I am 5'10". I don't think I need to lose weight. I think I am way too far underweight right now. Sooooo that being said how about you give me a slice of that pumpkin bread." Azure was pointing down at a piece of bread that in her defense did look mighty delicious.

"I thought you might ask that Azy. I don't think you need it right now. Hey how is your mom doing." Aqua said pretending to care about Blue. Azure gave a casual eye roll as if to say eh she is still Blue.

"Hmmm. Ok let me give you this idea. You can get a slice of pumpkin bread if you….." She started to trail off from her sentence looking around and getting an idea for something Azure could do. Her face lit up with excitement when she locked eyes with the busboy station.

"You can get a piece of this pumpkin bread if you can go and break one of the glasses at the busboy station. Maybe then I will give you a piece of this pumpkin bread." Aqua turned to face Azure and see her reaction to her outlandish task. Now to some breaking a glass might not seem so bad compared to what she could have made her do. But Azure hated public spaces. She hated to have eyes on her no matter what. And she was the daughter of Blue Diamond what would she say if she heard about this. Azure was about to speak up but then her stomach decided to take matters into its own hands and grumble loud enough for Aqua to hear. Aqua just looked and smiled at Azure.

"Well from the sounds of it you don't have much choice. Your stomach is so hungry it just made the decision for you." Azure just scowled at the smiling chick and got up with a grunt. She walked over to the busboy station where there were glasses piled up. There was quite a few glasses at the bus station. Maybe no one would notice if Azure broke a glass. Azure hid around a corner and waited until the cost was clear. She snuck up to the bus station but stopped as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was a small girl sitting at the table with some bodyguards around the table. She was wearing her blonde hair in a weird almost triangle like hair style. Azure stood and stared at this girl with a feeling in her gut that she had never felt before and didn't know was possible. Azure was interrupted by the bus boy who had come back to his station. Azure quickly stammered and told the bus boy she would like a water. He looked at her confused but poured her a fresh glass of water. Azure took it and quickly back around a corner. She peaked and saw the girl again sitting down but the other member had joined her now. Yellow Diamond had sat down with the tiny girl. The girl was looking around and saw Azure staring at her. Azure ran around the corner to avoid the daggers that it felt that girl was sending. Azure took a couple of seconds to catch her breath. Azure shook her head and turned around. Unfortunately for her she was leaning up against a wall and forgot all about it. Azure ran straight into the hard drywall while she still had this cup of water in her hand. The cup was squished between her body and the wall so hard it broke against her leg. Glass shards cut deep into Azure leg and she let out a loud scream. Everyone's attention came focused on Azure in the restaurant. Yellow Diamond came around the corner and saw Azure on the ground with glass shards in her leg. She waved off the little girl Yellow was with and called over to Aqua. Aqua came lazily over as she saw Azure hissing in pain. Yellow asked Aqua what happened and Aqua just gave a tired shrug and decided to lean against the wall. Yellow just shook her head and started to pick glass out of Azures leg.

Another flash of bright light left Lapis sitting alone in a black space again. She hated this place but found it oddly comforting. Lapis stood up and found herself with shaking legs. She reached for her leg as if it had just recently gotten stabbed in her leg with glass. What the hell was this place? Lapis really wanted to be back in her dorm with Peridot. She wanted to go back to there Camp Pining Hearts binge night. A bright flash of green light this time set off as she blink not expecting the flash. She saw her dorm main room left just the way she remembered it. She saw her Tv and Sofa in the middle of the room. She had her very small kitchen that she couldn't make anything in. She had her table that had Peridots laptop charging with her ridiculous alien sticker on the back. She just stood there in silence as she knew what was going on. She wasn't really there. Lapis was still in her dream realm. Peridot still entered from her room with a bowl of popcorn and the entire box set of Camp Pining Hearts. She slowly walked over to Peri and hugged her. She swung her hand violently and let her dorm room disappear into a million different clouds. She just sat there staring like an emotionless wreck.She didn't have emotions like normal people but Peridot made her feel a certain way. Peridot made her feel that her past, present, and future didn't matter. She made her past disappear into grey clouds of nothingness. Lapis liked Peridot that was for sure but did she really LOVE Peridot. These were thought she hated. These were thoughts that made Lapis hate herself. Of course Lapis LOVED Peridot. She didn't realise but Peridot was always on her mind. Maybe she did noticed but didn't care. Lapis thought about Peridot at work, school, even when she was with Peridot she thought of Peridot. She wasn't obsessed per say but she definitely felt strongly about the petite, awkward, cute girl. Lapis trailed off into thought again as she remembered something. The last thing she saw when she was falling into unconsciousness was a small figure running towards her in a hurried panic. Was it Peridot? Did Peridot come and save Lapis from freezing out there in the cold? Did Peridot save her from Aqua? Lapis didn't want it to be Aqua. She thought if it was Aqua she wouldn't be able to believe it. Aqua was never really a strong person so could she have carried Lapis that entire way. If it was Aqua who found Lapis did would she have saved her? Part of Lapis a really dark and scary part of Lapis wanted it to be Aqua so Lapis would have been left to die. She knew that when she woke up. Where ever she was she would probably wake up in a room with whoever saved her. She didn't know and part of her didn't want to know who saved her anyway. Lapis wanted to believe it was Peridot no matter what. She had a multitude of questions in the back of her brain too. Who was that small girl with Yellow Diamond in her last memory? Why was Yellow Diamond in the little donut shop to begin with? Did Blue Diamond send Yellow to spy on Azure…. No it is Lapis only Lapis. Azure is a thing of the past. That name cut like daggers through the majority of her body. She felt a hot putrid feeling rush through her body. She only had two emotions as far as she was concerned. She had pure hate and pure depression. That was all she was and all she knew. This is why she feels so weird around Peridot. She felt something that she had never felt before. She felt the feeling of a million knots in her stomach. She felt the feeling of satisfaction yet displeasure. She felt happy yet sad. She didn't know how to explain how she felt she just felt things. Was that love? Was it healthy? What in the fuck was going on in her life? She was snapped out of her thoughts however when another series of flashing lights beckoned her forward. Did she dare try and fight what was clearly another memory? Did she dare try and run from her own mind? Just the sure thought of running made her body shudder. How much worse would her memories get if she ran from them? How much more could she endure? Were here memories going to kill her one day? Lapis didn't want to find that out. She went to take a step into the portal but stopped dead in her track when she heard screaming voices coming from inside of the memory. What kind of sick and twisted memory did her mind conceive up? These were all questions she was afraid to get answered.She shrugged all of her thoughts off however as she slowly stepped closer to the memory. She reached one leg in and then pulled her leg back out again. She wasn't ready for whatever lied behind this light portal. She sat there looking deep into the light. If this she had heat vision her stare would have burned the light in half by now. She didn't blink, didn't breath, she did nothing. She just stood there thinking. Looking into this great beam of light that she hoped would go away. No matter how much she wanted it to it didn't budge. It sat there almost as if it was staring back at her. It said a thousand words by just standing there. She took a deep breath as if it was her last. She quickly took one more step forward and walked into the portal. She was consumed by light as she stepped into the portal.

"Hey Azyyy." That shrill voice filled the air with certain disdain. Azure had been quite distant from Aqua in the past few weeks after what happened during christmas time. She watched as the little girl came running up to her almost as if she were floating. Azure tongue started to swell and get heavy. She just had to sit there and watch as this annoying little girl bounced towards her. She truly did look for any way out of this situation. A empty classroom was out of the option as her hallway was filled to the brim with kids. Azure thought of weaving in and out of kids but Aqua didn't care about people she would have just mowed them over anyway. She saw a glimpse of freedom standing just to the side of her hallway. The girls bathroom. Maybe she could slink in and out of people and run into the bathroom. She hurried down the hall pretending to not hear Aqua and weaved in and out of people's way. She made it just into the bathroom just to hear Topaz telling people to move out of the way. She peaked her head around a corner and saw Aqua in front of Topaz with a serious yet quite scary looking face looking for Azure. She must have caught a glimpse of Azure because she hurried her steps towards the bathroom. Azure quickly backed into the bathroom and stepped into the nearby stall. She saw the lights in the bathroom get mostly blocked out by Topaz's big figure. She looked down at her feet and saw a pair of tiny feet wearing ballerina shoes step in front of the stall she was sitting. Azure tried to steady her breathing but failed as her breathing got heavier and faster.

"Are you my Azy." A chill ran up and down Azure's spine when Aqua spoke up and said this. She felt sick to her stomach. There was a long pause of silence for what seemed like hours. Then a bell made Azure jump inside of the stall. She banged her head against the stall wall and yelled out in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH. Damn that hurt." Azure couldn't see it but was almost certain that a smile had grown across the little girls face. Aqua snapped her fingers and Topaz exited the bathroom to go to her class. Aqua just sighed and slide down the wall to sit.

"I am willing to sit here all day Azy. Just think of what your mother would say if she found out you were skipping classes." Azure let out a sigh of defeat and stepped out from the bathroom stall. She slowly emerged to a smiling Aqua on the other side.

"You know Azy if I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to ignore me by stepping into this bathroom." Aqua cheerfully said as they stepped outside of the bathroom. Aqua at some point while walking down the hallway to Azure's class tried to grab a hold of Azure's hand. Azure quickly pulled her hand into her body however and could feel the heat scowl that grew across Aquamarine's face. Azure reached her classroom and slipped inside without saying a single word to Aqua. Aqua took some major offence to this and rushed to her next class.

Azure hated her schools pep rallies. They were often to loud and way too cheery for her taste. She hated the fact that most of her peers were on the cheer squad. God how Azure hated cheering with a fiery passion. She saw cheerleading as just something teenagers do so in 15 years or so when the meet back up they can say that they were on the Cheerleading team. Most of the cheerleaders were prissy and stuck up chicks that thought they were better than everyone. Azure just hated everything about there School in general. She was scanning the huge gym that they were sat into looking for a way out. She spotted Mrs. Paz that really sent a smile to her face. She knew she could convince Mrs. Paz to let her leave this pep rally early. Just as she went to walk over to Mrs. Paz she felt a hand shove her against the padded gym walls. In front of her stood Topaz and Aqua with the ladder looking relatively bored of this situation.

"Now I know you weren't about to blow me off again and run off. I think you should sit here for the remainder of the pep rally. I have a huge surprise later in this pep rally for you anyways that I think you would just love." Aqua said as not even Azure couldn't see the smile tugging at the small girls lips. Just the way she said everything and did everything made Azure stomach flip and made a taste of bile and puke go to her throat. Azure stood there with Topaz hand across almost her entire chest pinned up against the wall. They sat there for what again felt like hours until Aqua smiled back at Azure. Topaz let Azure go as they introduced there sports teams. For some stupid reason that was almost like an author needed a reason for a sick joke there schools mascot was a pig. Azure watched as the pig mascot came running in with a jersey that says Azure on the back in big letters. The whole school started to laugh and search for Azure. She could feel her entire body get hot and and itchy. She felt her jaw drop and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her face. She couldn't believe that she was embarrassed like this in front of the entire school. She couldn't have cared less that she ran past Mrs. Paz she only found herself in the same bathroom stall she was hiding in earlier today. She saw the same small ballerina shoes come up to the stall she was at.

"You know Azy i wouldn't do this if you only hadn't ignored me earlier on this morning. Love ya boo." Just like that she could hear the small feet bounce out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Lapis suddenly was put in a spinning in a upwards spiral away from Azure.

A bright flash of light and Lapis was thrown back into the black room. Lapis hated it here. I don't know how much she needed to elaborate that she hated her dream realm. Lapis didn't focus much on the last memory as she was trying to find a way out of her dream realm. Lapis decided on one idea that at the moment sounded like a great idea. She was going to run straight until she broke her own thoughts. She got out to a sprinting start and as she sprinted she saw a small box of light start to grow closer. She wanted to slow down and turn back in case this was another memory. Though as she drew closer to the box of light her head started to hurt like no tomorrow. She was no longer watching where she was going so when she hit the box of light.

*FLASH*

A much bigger flash of light had Lapis sitting up in a bed looking around for any indication of where she was. She gathered her eyesight back and saw a bunch of monitors checking her vitals.

"Hey Azyyyyy. I see you are finally awake." Lapis felt sick to her stomach when she heard this voice. Lapis got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom connected to the hospital room. She ran while the cords connected to her arms and hand got ripped off. She vomited for what felt like an hour before she came back out. There was no way Aqua was the one to save Lapis from when she hit her head on the snow. There was absolutely no way.

"Miss me so much that you got excited and had to throw up Azy." Aqua couldn't help giving a small smirk to go along with this comment.

"Don't call me that Aqua. Where is Peridot?" Lapis scolded Aqua hurring her along to see Peridot again.

"Oh you mean that annoying blonde. Yeah she never came. I don't know where she is right now." Aqua said but strangely refusing to look Lapis in the eyes. Lapis just shook her head violently.

"No. No. NO! She would have been here there is no way she just refused to come here." Lapis was spinning around showing any signs of any Peridot being there. Lapis couldn't find a trace. No green fluff from her jacket or no Alien stickers for Lapis. Just Aqua. In Peridots defence maybe she didn't know she was here right. Lapis looked at the clock trying to see how much time had passed. 2:00 AM she was out cold for a while. Peridot would have noticed something if Lapis wasn't in there Dorm just yet. Lapis grabbed her jacket she saw sitting on the back of a chair and walked out into the hall.

"Oh I see your up Mrs. Lazuli. You gave us all a scare when you were brought in here. We thought you might be severely concussed." A nurse smiled softly and handed Lapis some paperwork to have the front desk fill out. She still might have a concussion because her head was spinning with every step she takes. Lapis dared look behind her and saw a tired and bored Aqua following texting someone. Lapis had the front desk sign her release form and quickly got out of the hospital. The cold and shrill air made Lapis drop to one knee. Her head couldn't deal with the amount of pressure from the cold. She toughed it out though and continued walking. She knew it was only a 5 minute walk from the Hospital to the campus. Lapis couldn't wait to see Peridot again. Maybe Peridot was getting her dorm all ready for her arrival. She felt a heat come across her face of just the thought of Peridot. What was this girl doing to her. SHe subconsciously walked into the campus and turned down to where her dorms were located. Lapis wanted to believe that Aqua didn't help her but Aqua was the only one in her Hospital room. How had Aqua known Peridot anyways she hadn't meet her before. Lapis walked up to her dorm room and didn't notice Aqua still trailing behind. Lapis took a deep breath and slowly turned the door handle to open the door. She stepped inside and saw….. Nothing. Nothing was different about how the dorm room was set up. No welcome back Lapis or Peridot to give her a huge hug just nothing. Aqua just budged right past Lapis and walked to the room connecting to Lapis's. Lapis followed as if she was expecting her surprise to be in this room. She was surprised alright when she saw a multitude of boxes piled on top of one another and she saw the name Aquamarine written across them. Aqua was all ready moving in wasn't this a little to early. Lapis just shrugged and crossed over to Peridots room hoping to find the small girl in a sprawled out cute little mess. Instead she found a neatly made bed. Lapis could almost feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She turned and wiped the warmth away with her jacket sleeve. Lapis crossed over into her own room and striped down to go to bed. She threw on a light grey tank top and just some short shorts she found inside her drawer and hoped in bed. Her head was pounding but she couldn't help a smile that came across her face. Her bad memories must have been over since she had dealt with three jumbles of memories. It was wishful hoping she knew but she didn't care because she wanted it to be over. She closed her eyes and started to drift slowly into sleep.

FUCK. FUCK. SHIT. DAMIT. Why was she back in this fucking horrible place again. Lapis found herself running at the wall again hoping for another light box to appear. Nothing did happen to appear however until she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Ok what other memory do I need to go through to make this complete. Huh brain I know you can hear me considering that you showed me Peridot earlier so what is it I need to do huh." Lapis was trying her best to scream but her voice was to exasperated. Lapis just fell down to her knees and didn't know what else she could do in this moment. Lapis head shot up however when the room opened up and a large whole in the floor was emitting a large beam of light. This must have been it. This was the last memory she would have to deal with. Lapis took a couple of deep breaths. She walked up to the edge of the giant gaping hole in the floor. She closed her eyes and like assassin's creed she fell forward doing a flip in the process. Lapis could feel herself falling into the memory. Loud noises started to fill her ears and rang out as she got closer. Lapis feel into the body of Azure to start the final memory with confidence.

"NEXT" the voice ran through the homeworld city building like it was an old abandoned building. Azure was sitting holding papers in her hand waiting in line. She got up to the metal detector and put her phone and purse into the grey bus bucket. As she walked through she thought of what today meant. She thought of what she was there to do today. She help the paper over to the security officer who pointed her to the left. She nodded and started to walk down deeper into the city building. She reached her line and noticed it was fairley long. She knew why other people were here. Traffic tickets, Divorced couples, Child Support, and all sorts of things like this. But what she was there for cold get her killed. It could get the judge who approves this killed.

"NEXT!" Before she knew it Azure was standing at the front of the line. She walked up and said nothing as he passed her paperwork over to the women working at the desk. The women looked down in utter shock and terror as she pointed to the room next to her. Lapis nodded and took back the paperwork heading into the courtroom. She walked in wearing a blue dress and heels with some very irritating earrings she got from a mall kiosk. She sat in the pure wood pews sitting on the side of the courtroom. The judge was just finishing up the court case before Lapis.

"Next case. The name change of…… Im sorry is this the name change of Azure Diamond." The judge looked up hoping Azure wouldn't come out. Azure did however step from the outside of the courtroom and the judge immediately tensed up.

"Yes sir i am here to get my name officially changed to Lapis Lazuli." A silenced hush and whisper broke out between all of the other people in the courtroom. Azure approached the judge and handed him her paperwork.

"Ok you want your name changed to Lapis Lazuli. I will allow this even though this could ruin my career. Good luck Mrs. Lazuli." Lapis nodded as if to say thanks to the judge and walked outside of the courtroom. She needed to get out tonight. Luckily she had her college open house tonight. She walked home and grabbed the duffel bag she had full of clothes. Beach City was about 291 miles away. She worked for months to prepare for this move. She walked over to her mothers desk and grabbed a sticky note.

"Dear Mom……. Hmmmmmmm. What should i write. Oh I know. Dear Mom, See you in hell. Love- Lapis Lazuli." Lapis placed this note in the front of the computer screen and walked out closing the door behind her. Lapis took a step outside and took a long great big look at her house. It was a house just like every other one on the block. The only difference from her house and their neighbors house was the few lawn decorations and the cars in the driveway. Skinny had been fired and moved over to be a prison guard under Yellow. Lapis took one deep breath and turned to face the road. Lapis headed down the road and meet the bus stop. Her mom didn't know where she was going. Her mom didn't really care in the long run. Ever since pink died she never really loved Lapis. Lapis arrived at the bus station and waited for the BC51 out of Homeworld. This was the only bus that took her to the college campus. Lapis had another 5 minutes until the bus showed up to her location. Lapis didn't talk to Aqua about leaving and she didn't care. She only hoped it wouldn't bite her in the ass one day. She continued to think about all random sorts of stuff about Homeworld. The bus rolled up a couple of minutes later because of construction. Beach city was about 291 miles away. It would take about 4 hours and 27 minutes away. She grabbed her bag and hoped on the bus. She took her seat and took out her headphones. She threw on her favorite song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and watched as Homeworld faded away into the distance. With Homeworld went her past. Who she was didn't matter anymore. What she did in the past didn't matter. Lapis was pretty much born again into a new life. She closed her eyes losing herself in her music. She woke up with the sound of the bus suspensions going off. The bus had lowed to allow an older women in a wheelchair and her youngest son on. Lapis offered her seat to the family and moved to the back of the bus. She started to again fall asleep as she started to see Beach City come into view. She sat up looking out of the window at Beach City. The lights of Funland were in full blast as the bus rolled up into the small yet somehow large town. She stepped off the bus thanking the bus driver and out into the city. The bus peeled off and Lapis walked straight. Lapis found herself walking along the beach and stopped as she saw in the distance a small, blonde, woman trying to fight her best friend for her phone back. It was the most awkward, adorable, and cutest thing she had ever seen. And she wasn't talking about the action of the girl. She was talking about the girl herself. The name ringing in her ears all night as she slept. Peridot.

Lapis was spit out of her memory but instead of the normal black room she found herself in a pure white room. Lapis knew all too well what this meant. Her conscience has been cleared. No more memories just answers. But with answers came questions. And Lapis had a million and one questions right now.

A/N

Wow an even longer chapter than the last chapter. I will not be doing chapters this long again for a while. Expect each new chapter to be around 4k words long. Sorry for all of the angst in these latest chapters. Trust me i will be having more fluff but not to much in upcoming chapters. I am flirting with the idea of doing steven bombs with my chapters. Usually when i finish a chapter i post it right away. That's why I post these in the middle of the night because I finish them in the middle of the night. So tell me what you would rather have. Would you rather have me post a chapter whenever i finish it. Or do you want me to hang on to a bunch of chapters and post them all at once. IDK just an idea. Thank you all for the amazing support. I love all of the feedback I get. Again if anyone who reads this wants to make fanart please do I would love it to all eternity. Anyway stay awesome you Ldot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	10. The Truth may Hurt

Chapter 9: The Truth may Hurt

Lapis woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Her memories had taken a lot out of the skinny girl. She let out a shaky breath as she realised she was awake now. She rolled over with an over exaggerated sigh and checked the clock. The clock read 10:00 AM. This was absolutely unheard of that Lapis woke up this late. She was always waking up bright and early to make sure she could get breakfast and making sure she was nice and ready for the day. Today was different for her however. Lapis just wanted to sit in bed and sleep the day away. Her head felt like a tiny marching band was rolling through it at slow speeds. Lapis still couldn't see straight but saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her jump. Aqua was standing by her bed with clothes in hand for Lapis.

"Good morning Azy. I picked out the best outfit you had. That was a problem this morning since you really don't have any good clothes anymore but I digress. Your taking me out today since you so rudely ran from our date night like three months ago." Aqua was talking fast as if to try and get Lapis out of bed. Lapis just groaned and sat up not not realizing that she still was wearing her pajamas. She looked at the clothes that Aqua picked out for and and furrowed her brow a bit. She picked out the tackiest and most uncomfortable blue dress and blue high heels. Why did she keep that dress and those heels she never wore them. Her wardrobe consisted of hoodies or flannels and jeans or sweats. She also never wore any different shoes than her old pair of converse.

"Listen here Aqua if your making me do this I am going to dress the way I want to. So I am going to ask you to leave while I get dressed." Lapis rolled out of bed and stretched her arm over her head to release a tension in her lower back. Aqua gave a scoff and left the room throwing the dress and heels on the floor in defiance. Lapis just smirked and went over to her small but functional dresser. She pulled out a blue and black flannel with a pair of darker jeans that had a rip in the middle of the knee. Lapis took two seconds to look at her hair and decide to put a beanie on over the messy clump of hair. Lapis didn't care how she looked she just wanted to be comfortable in whatever she was wearing. Lapis walked out of her room and found Aqua examining the TV carefully.

"You need to press the button on this remote dummy." Lapis picked up the TV remote and lit up the screen. On the TV was something about this guy that tours random food places and tries there food. Aqua jumped back and looked shocked and scared all at the same time. Lapis just rolled her eyes and turned back off the TV. She walked over to the door and grabbed her converse. As she was putting them on she looked yearningly at Peridots door hoping any moment she would walk out and save her from this "date". Aqua noticed and looked back to the door.

"Oh her again. She didn't arrive home last night until like 6:00 this morning. She just grabbed some clothes and headed back out. It was really weird. I think she might be a little to weird." Aqua said shrugging and moving towards the door slowly. Lapis bit her tongue all though venom came to the tip of her tongue daring to spit it at Aqua. Lapis just opened the door and walked out having Aqua follow close behind her. Lapis wanted to make sure that Aqua understood the rules here. Sure Aqua had the upper hand in this by knowing her real identity but Lapis was not going to allow Aqua control this "relationship". She hated that she had to refer it as a relationship because it wasn't. Just like it was back in high school the relationship was one sided with Lapis not caring about Aqua. Aqua was the one who asked her out in the first place and she was the one who kissed her first. That kiss never ran through Lapis's head since she moved to Beach City but with Aqua back it replayed in her head like a scratched record. Aqua was her first real kiss and has been the only girl she has meant to kiss. Well even that wasn't entirely truthful since Lapis did mean to kiss Peridot but it wasn't meant to be on the mouth. Lapis wasn't complaining though. She felt something when she kissed Peridot like her throat collapsed in on itself and wasn't allowing Lapis to breath. She remembered how her breathing hitched as she kissed Peridot. The taste of a weird flavored chapstick resigned and lingered with Lapis. It was the taste of like apple pie or cinnamon roll something delicious and had Lapis begging for more after Peridot had left. She could remember it like it was yesterday and part of her wished it was yesterday. She hadn't seen Peridot since she got cut with that broken piece of glass. Lapis wanted to know why Peri wasn't home or why she wasn't even texting Lapis making sure she was alright. Did she do something to make Peri upset? Whatever the reason she was sure Peridot knew what she was doing. In the end she just wants Peridot to be safe and to look after herself. Lapis was subconsciously walking with her hand in the pocket of her jacket. She didn't realise that when she walked out of the house she grabbed a jacket but she was glad she did. It was easily only 20 degres out right now and the cold mixed with the snow made her freezing. She could see the small girl following behind her huddled in her winter jacket and snow boots. She would have felt bad for her if it wasn't Aqua. Lapis just rolled her eyes and kept walking forward until the reached a familiar place. Fish Stew Pizza stood in front of the two and Lapis walked in. She didn't care if Aqua didn't want to go here she was making sure Aqua went here.

The change from cold to warm was one that made Lapis feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lapis just smiled and waved at one of the employees and took her seat farthest from the window. The windows were all fogged up with steam however she took every precaution to make sure she couldn't be seen by any college students walking by at this time. Lapis would rather be found dead on the side of the road instead of being seen with Aqua in a date scenario. Lapis just sat down and called over the waiter. She was a tall and yet lenky individual. Everyone who came through this town called her kiki but she couldn't figure if that was her real name. Lapis pointed to a rather delicious sounding pizza and nodded. Kiki just smiled and wrote the order down on her notepad. She turned back for the door and Aqua came to sit with at the small but quaint table. Lapis stared at Aqua with a almost dead look in her eyes. In Lapis's mind she had a million thoughts going through at a million miles per hour. 85 percent if not 99 percent of her thoughts were of Peridot. The main thought that brought a slight tug to the sides of Lapis's lips was of her wondering where she could by that chapstick from. Lapis was cut off from thought as a the small girl sitting across from her scoffed. Aqua was annoyed that Lapis dragged her here and made her sit in the very back were no one goes but what this is what Lapis wanted. Lapis wanted Aqua to be mad about the long walk. Lapis wanted to make her mad about sitting at the farthest table removed from all human contact. Lapis had a plan to annoy Aqua to the point where she would leave. Lapis wanted Aqua to regret coming and find her in Beach City. In a flash a sad wave of emotion hit Lapis like a ton of bricks. She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She sat up from the table and slammed down a couple of crumpled up bills and ran out of the building. Lapis ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where her body was taking her but this was all the better when she arrived in front of a large building. The sign outside made Lapis's heart and breath skip at the same time. The big OkaySell sign was lighting up the surrounding area. Lapis knew subconsciously that this was Peridots work. Peridot had mentioned this place more than once to a sleepy Lapis. Lapis's tears stopped rolling down her face and the cold dry air started to bug her eyes. Lapis walked in slowly feeling the warmth overcoming her.

"Hello mam how can I help you….. LAPIS!!!!" in an instant there was a small boy clinging to her side and she just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Lapis looked around the surrounding area. She stopped when she saw a patch of Blonde hair sticking up from underneath the counter. She could hear from where she was standing that Peridot was grumbling about some printer ink that spilled.

"Oh are you here for Peridot. I will go tell her right now. Hey Peri…." Lapis grabbed the boys arm and pulled him away from Peridot. She covered his mouth with her one hand and touched a finger to her mouth. She got lost in Stevens eyes however as if he knew what had happened the other night. She felt like Steven knew what was wrong without knowing her past. She flashed back and saw that same small girl that was with Yellow Diamond. She got a closer look this time. On this little girl's forehead was a triangular shaped birthmark. Lapis jumped back and shook her head. Steven just hugged Lapis as if he knew what happened. As if her was the one who triggered her memory. Lapis just gasped and let her shaking breath catch up with her. She pushed Steven away not meaning it in any mean or rude fashion. Steven just stood there with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Lapis got up and ran again. She ran and ran and ran until she didn't want to run anymore. Why was Peridot there with Yellow. Was Peri related to Lapis somehow. Was her love for Peri gross and entirely forbidden. She ran into the nearest room that just so happened to be the bathroom. She slammed her fist down onto the hard marble sink and started cursing herself out for it.

"WHY. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE PERIDOT! OF ALL PEOPLE WHY WAS IT HER! AND WHY WAS IT FUCKING AQUA WHO WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH ME! FUCKING AQUA LIKE FOR FUCKS SAKE LIFE CAN'T GET MUCH WORSE RIGHT NOW!" Lapis was screaming and she didn't care. With all that happened she could care less at the moment. Lapis punched the tile again.

"You know punching that isn't going to help you get any better." Lapis jumped back as she heard a deeper voice. Jasper appeared out of the stall in the corner just staring at Lapis. Jasper just sat there and smirked allowing Lapis to speak again.

"Yeah well my life just isn't really great right now." Lapis said not being able to help the shakiness to her voice. She grabbed the marble counter making her knuckles white until her fingers gave out. She backed into the wall and slide down letting her face run into her knees. She heard Jasper walk over to the sink and wash her hands. Jasper walked over to Lapis and just looked at her.

"Come on, let's talk out in the hallway. I don't trust the people who clean this school to allow myself to sit on this floor." She stuck a hand out to pick Lapis up. Lapis didn't move a muscle. Jasper just shrugged. "Ok you want to do this the hard way huh. Fine I will play the hard way."

Jasper swooped Lapis up onto her shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom. Lapis hit Jasper in the back as if she was a damsel in distress in a really bad movie. Jasper just kept walking and set her down at some chairs in the hallway.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING." Lapis screamed in Jasper's face.

"You know you aren't going to be able to speak tomorrow if you keep screaming like that." Jasper just gave a slight smirk as she crashed down onto one of the chairs. Lapis just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She stopped in her tracks when Jasper spoke up again.

"She really cares for you." Lapis spun around like a bullet shot out of a gun. She just looked in befuddlement.

"Who Aqua yeah I could have guessed that. I don't know why…." She was cut off by Jasper quickly.

"No Peridot you fucking dodoo. She really does care." Lapis again just stood with an awed expression on her face. "And plus you think I would hang out with someone that prim and proper no thanks."

Lapis gave a small chuckle and spoke to Jasper. "How do you know Peridot cares about me. Like has she told you about me." Lapis sat very gently in the spot right next to Jasper.

"Only recently. She called me the other day in a frantic screaming mess. She was saying something about get over here and how she needed help so i got in my car and drove over to her. She was huddled by you making sure you were ok. She didn't leave your side until we took you to the hospital. Peridot left with me when you checked into the hospital because she couldn't stand seeing you like that. As we walked out Aqua walked in and told Peridot that she will take care of you and Peridot didn't like it very much. She came to my dorm for some hot chocolate and it started to storm bad. She slept over at my dorm and she went home to grab some clothes the next morning. You really never thought that maybe Peridot cares for you. Like for fucks sake man it's almost as if you too are in a bad fanfiction or something." Lapis just sat in silence contemplating what just happened. Lapis all of a sudden got up and screamed and laughed. She hugged Jasper and ran out of the dorm even though the snow storm outside was making it hard to see. She ran back to OkaySell and saw Steven sitting near the front door.

"STEVEN!!!" Lapis ran up and grabbed the young boy swinging him around in joy. She ran inside after putting down Steven and ran to the front counter. She jumped over the counter and hugged the small girl behind the counter with all her might. The force caused the two of them too tumble over onto the floor.

"Lapis what the hell are you doing." Peridot sayed with a small scoff coming through. But even Peridot couldn't help the small smile that dared to tug at her lips.

Lapis just smiled and whispered in Peridots ear. "I care about you too Peri."

A/N

Hello it is me again. I bet you didn't expect this today but it is. I am going to be making a birthday chapter to post on Monday because it is my birthday. It is going to be a little shorted and probably won't have too much to do with the actual story. But I help myself sometimes so I can not really promise it won't be a part later on in the story. Again if any of you guys want to make fanart i'm not going to stop you. If you do just leave me a link to it in a PM or tag me on Tumblr at Lapid0t51. Love you all Ldot Lovers. P.S is that getting old calling you guys Ldot Lovers?

\- Lapid0t


	11. But Lies will Last Forever

Chapter 10: But Lies will Last Forever

Lapis sat down at the table with Peridot and Amethyst as they got ready for there day out together. Deep down Lapis knew that Aqua would have to be dealt with but for right now having a good time is all that matters. She wants Peridot to know that Lapis still cares right now before she has to go home a pull a fake churade with Aqua. Peridot and Amethyst were arguing back and forth about how they aren't sure how they were going to get everything for Pearls birthday coming up. They were going over routes and what they should grab first from stores. Amethyst said that they should grab the cake first but Peridot was arguing that the they could drop the cake. Lapis just chuckled and went into her room. She ran her fingers along the old piece of fabric that was used on Peri's foot when she cut herself on the mirror. She pinned it up to her bulletin board for memories sake. She went to go and put on some warmer clothes since she was still in her Pj's. She pulled open her drawer and rummaged through some of her clothes and pulled out a warm sweatshirt and sweats. She walked over to the mirror she had fixed to adjust her hair. Or at least she was going to put on a hat. On the mirror was a yellow sticky note.

 **Azyyyy. You and I are going to my place of choice on Monday the 22 of December. If you do not comply that will be your last straw. You have caused me to much strain since I have shown up.** **-Aquamarine**

Lapis just scoffed and threw down the yellow sticky note. Aqua had been here for about a month now and she couldn't believe she didn't crack before now. Lapis and Peridot had to be sneaky with their little rendezvous that they had during the day and nights. Lapis was actually a little disappointed that she wasn't sneaky with Peridot more. They didn't do anything crazy. They just went and got coffee and food from time to time trying to avoid Aqua. Regardless Lapis wouldn't have changed that time she spent with Peridot for the world. Lapis just turned over the note and Scribbled down.

 **Dear Bitc…. I mean Dear Aqua, I am the saying with a "very" heavy heart that i can not make it to your planned date because I have a birthday to go to. Hopefully you understand.** **Your Acquaintance,** **LAPIS LAZULI**

Lapis was calling for the end of this bullshit with Aqua. She was ready to face Aqua's worst. Lapis looked in the mirror and stared right into her own ocean like blue eyes. She saw the bags under her eyes from countless number of days that she went sleepless. She didn't trust Aqua enough to sleep. Lapis shook her head and put on her clothes. She pulled up her flowing blue hair into a bun and stuck it underneath her favorite beanie with the little pom pom on top. She stepped out into the main room to find Peridot and Amethyst wrestling together on the floor.

"Hey Amethyst stop that this is serious." Peridot whined rather loudly.

"I know thats what makes this fun. And she is my girlfriend anyways." Amethyst said grabbing a piece of paper that fell to the floor. "Speaking of girlfriends her comes yours right now." Peridot jabbed her elbow into Amethyst side making her drop the paper again. Peridot grabbed the paper and stuck her tongue out at Amethyst.

"Ok. Lapis and I will go over into the food district and we will grab the cake and brownies. Amethyst you will go grab the gifts up." Amethyst frowned and looked at Peri.

"I still think that I should go and get the food." Peridot just scoffed and turned around.

"Hey where do I fit into this party huh." Everyone whipped around and saw garnet standing in the doorway.

"I call going with Garnet." Amethyst ran over to Garnet and stuck her own tongue out at Peridot. Peridot just nodded and gave the two a list of things she thought Pearl would like. Garnet and Amethyst turned and went out.

"Ok so we need to go to the bakery to grab some fresh bread. Then we need to go to theeee... Why are you looking at me like that." Peridot trailed off as she noticed Lapis giving her a shifty and suspicious look.

"Ohhhh no special reason. I just find it cute that you chose me to go with you to get the food." Lapis gave a big toothy grin and Peridot started to babble like an idiot.

"Um… AH oh well I… I mean I really just made a guess on what would be the best paring and….. Ok fine i chose you specially ok." Lapis just bursted out laughing while watching Peridot become a flush red color. She went over and hugged the tiny girl.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I am actually looking forward to it." Peridot looked up and found herself lost in the sea that is Lapis's eyes. Lapis just had this comforting look to her eyes that made Peridot melt in her arms. Lapis grabbed Peridots wrist and pulled her out of the dorm.

"Come on we want to beat those guys back here." Lapis laughed and snorted as Peridot tried to keep up with her tiny legs.

Lapis was bundled up in her heavy winter jacket and sweats as Peridot looked almost like a kid who was dressed like a kid who was dressed by her mother to go outside. Lapis didn't mind to much however. To Lapis anything Peridot did was cute. Even if Peridot tried to not be cute it was. They had a bunch of donut boxes and brownies. The last thing they needed to get was the birthday cake. Lapis and Peridot trudged through almost 6 inches of snow and stopped in front of a small cafe. Lapis again grabbed Peridot and dragged her inside. Lapis took off her jacket and threw it over a chair at the table. She took off her beanie and her hair fell down. She let her hair swish back and forth. She felt majestic and from Peridot's expression it was safe to say she was. Lapis sat down at the table and ushered Peridot over. Peridot waddled over and took off her coat. She sat across from Lapis and just stared at Lapis.

"Enjoying the view. That will be 10 dollars per every look." Peridot got flustered fast and Lapis laughed quietly to herself.

"What are you doing Lazuli we need to get back soon." Peridot whined trying to plead to Lapis to go back home.

Lapis sighed "Ok listen I just needed to talk to you real quick. Some things about me are going to come out soon. I am begging you to promise me you won't think of me any less once they do come out." Peridot sat in a stunned silence. "Please Peri. I can't lose you."

"Alright Lapis I promise." Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand in a gentle and reassuring way. Lapis sighed out loud and smacked her head onto the table. "Lapis OMG."

"I'm ok I just needed that." Peridot laughed and ordered herself a soda and ordered Lapis a coffee.

"Your paying by the way. You dragged me in here so now you have to pay."

"HEY!!!" Lapis was not very happy that she had to pay but she reluctantly grabbed out her purse and threw some crumbled up bills on the table. The barista nodded and handed them their drinks. They sat there again for another couple of minutes until they decided to leave.

"We totally beat you back here." Amethyst and Peridot again were having a fun sibling like argument again. Lapis and Garnet just shared this look like this old shit again and they gave a little chuckle. Everyone stopped however when they heard the dorm door start to open. Aqua entered into the dorm and threw down her bags and books onto the table filled with different items. A book landed on a gift wrapped box and crushed it.

"Watch it asshole." Amethyst piped out running over to the gift.

"Well the last time I checked this is my dorm so i can do whatever i want in here."

"Dammit you fucking asshole there broken." Amethyst pulled out a pair of earrings that had opal stone throughout the entire earrings. She threw them to the floor. What Aqua said next was not a good idea.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have bought such cheap earrings maybe they wouldn't have broke." Amethyst took a lunge at Aqua but Lapis knowing Aqua too well intercepted Amethyst. Aqua came up from behind Lapis and got in Amethyst face. She was about to say something again but Peridot tackled her to the ground. Aqua screamed and she struggled against Peridot but she couldn't break free. Lapis saw Garnet and Amethyst out of the door and had them take all of the gifts and food. Lapis waved goodbye and shut the door. She whipped back around to see Aqua and Peridot wrestling on the ground.

"You just made a big mistake. I swear you would have wished you were never born." Aqua struggled and got free. She ran into her room making sure the door was slammed in the process. Lapis immediately ran over to Peridot.

"Are you ok Peri. Did she hurt you in any way." Lapis was checking Peridot up, down, left, right, anywhere she could see Lapis checked.

"Lapis I can handle myself in a fight. Im ok." Peridot walked over to the sink and washed some blood off of her hands. Aqua scratched her hand pretty good and drew blood against Peridot. Peridot winced at the pain a bit but eventually she grabbed a paper towel and wrapped her hand. Little did either of them know but Aqua was in the next room getting a plan ready and listening on to there talking. But Lapis knew better and decided to give Peridot a wrong address to Pearls party on purpose. When Peridot went to correct Lapis she realised what Lapis was doing. Aqua had her plan set in motion but Lapis had a damage control plan.

A/N

Ok i am sorry for lying to you guys but i decided to make this chapter so i could tie in the birthday chapter. I really love writing this story and I love writing these for you. I have a new story up right now called The Fire Only Burns so Bright. Its is about Peridot being in high school. So go check that one out if you want to. I wrote this chapter in about 3 hours so I am sorry if it is sloppy. Next Chapter will be the birthday chapter. I love you all you L-Dot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	12. One Hell of a Birthday

Chapter 11: One Hell of a Birthday

"Lapis make sure you don't wear anything too fancy. Amethyst wants this to be as casual as possible." Peridot spoke through the wood door that seperated the main room from Lapis's room.

"Trust me I will never go too fancy. I hate dresses and heels." Lapis reached into her dresser and pulled out a blue zipper hoodie and some darker jeans. The jeans were one of the only intact pair of jeans she had left. They didn't have a single rip or tear in them. Lapis had a habit of cutting tears into her jeans to make them look a certain way she prefered.

"Lapis we need to get going." Peridot whined loud enough for Lapis to hear but not loud enough for Aquamarine to hear. Lapis grabbed a blue checkered scarf from the top of her dresser. She wrapped it around her neck and meet Peridot. They exchanged silent and shifty looks with one another and then nodded. They walked out of the door as silently as they could. They thought for sure Aqua didn't know they were gone but little did they know Aqua followed them. She followed far enough away to not cause suspicions but close enough that she could catch up to them if they turned a corner. Lapis was getting suspicious as they walked to Pearl's dorm and decided to take a wrong turn on purpose. She grabbed Peridot's arm and booked it across the grass patch that meet them. The pair reached a building and Lapis got an idea. Lapis pulled Peridot inside and they went to the elevator. She decided to go up to the top floor. When they reached the top floor she decided to run down the hallway. She pulled Peridot with her. She reached the pair of secret stairs that only a few people knew about. She had been into this dorm house before because her partner in everything for marine biology lived in this dorm house. She ran down the stairs and went out the back door. Lapis wanted to confuse Aqua if she had been following them. It worked. Aqua reached the top floor and couldn't find the two anywhere. Lapis slowed down once they got onto the normal path once again. Lapis started to laugh hysterically.

"Wha…. What is so….. so funny." Peridot said through gasps if breath trying to regain her breathing.

"Aqua was following us and we just lost her. Hahahah I can't believe that worked." Lapis just kept walking giggling to herself.

"What!! Aqua was following us? I swear I am going to call campus security Lapis. Why is your ex so crazy Lapis?" Lapis just laughed and a little tiny snort came through. Lapis's laugh always soothed Peridot for whatever reason. Lapis just shook her head and continued to walk.

"Ok guys Cake over there with all of the other snacks. Put gifts around the table. Ok are we good guys? Ok everyone get into position and I will turn off the lights." Amethyst ran over to light switch to watch. Lapis ran behind the chair in the main room. Peridot was underneath the table with the gifts and snacks. Garnet just stood in the corner. Amethyst flicked off the lights and ran over to the couch and dove behind it like she was in an action movie. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. They were all whispering amongst each other until they heard the keys start to jingle. They heard the door unlock and the door opened. The lights got flicked on anddddddd….

 ** _SURPRISE!!!!_**

All at once everyone got up from the place they were at. Pearl dropped her bag and got into a distinctive fighting stance. Lapis loved surprise parties when they weren't for her. They all ran over and gave Pearl a hug. Amethyst was being sworn at by Pearl but even Pearl had a smile on her face. They shared a comforting kiss and Amethyst walked over to the cake.

"Ok I don't know about you but i am ready to eat." Ametyst started to gobble down all sorts of snacks. It was almost like she unhinged her mouth like a snake. She was just scarfing down multiple snacks. Peridot ran over to the table to. She started to grab up some snacks before Ametyst could eat all of it. Peridot walked over and offered Lapis some chaaaps.

They hung out for a while and Amethyst showed Pearl her gift. The pretty opal earring. Luckily for Amethyst when she explained the situation they gave her another pair for reduced price which was better that nothing. Pearl absolutely loved them. She started to cry and hugged her girlfriend so tight you might have thought Amethyst was dying. Lapis was sitting in the corner of the room in a single lonely chair. Peridot came over to her looking a little curious.

"Come on Lapis why don't you come and hang out with us." Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand and started to pull her.

"Peri something isn't right I might need to leave." Peridot had a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh no are you sick. I will go with you. Don't worry i am all ready to go if you need to." Lapis just shook her head vigorously.

"No. No Peri you stay here with your friends I will be ok. I just think it will be a good idea if I leave." Peridot reluctantly nodded. Lapis went over to the party guest and gave them all a hug. She walked over to the door and waved goodbye one last time. She turned and opened up the door.

"Oh for fucks sake. I knew it." Lapis said exasperatedly. Lapis looked down at Aqua standing there. Lapis tried to slam the door again but Aqua pushed through anyways. Aqua was really not in a good mood. Lapis just thought to herself here we go.

"You absolute degenerate. I can't believe you stood me up again. I am still your girlfriend dammit. Do i have to remind you what i know. The fact that you Mrs. Perfect Lapis Lazuli is actually the daughter of the most feared family this side of the coast. How you "Lapis Lazuli" is actually Azure Diamond. BLUE DIAMONDS DAUGHTER. Do i have to call you out in front of the entire school. No one and I mean no one will ever listen to you again when this gets out. You messed with the wrong women bitch. I might not have Topaz to protect me anymore but I can do damage. Watch this huh Azy." Aquamarine walked over to the cake and present table and started smashing everything. "HUH LOOK AT ME AZY. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU ABSOLUTE TRASH OF A HUMAN BEING. DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU THREW AWAY FOR ME. I WAS GOING TO BE THE QUEEN OF HOMEWORLD. I WAS GOING TO BE WITH YOU UNTIL YOU TOOK OVER THE THRONE AND THEN I WAS GOING TO BE THE NEXT RULER OF HOMEWORLD. THINK OF IT AZY YOU AND ME RUNNING HOMEWORLD TOGETHER. THINK ABOUT IT. LOOK AT ME DAMMIT. LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT……….

POP

Aqua fell was out like light. Peridot was standing over her with her hand in a fist.

"Oh I have been wanting to do that for so long." Peridot put an end to Lapis's torture. At least for the moment. Lapis fell into a fetal position. She could hear Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet all arguing. She could hear them speaking but couldn't make out any words. She started to hyperventilate. She can't breath right now. Lapis head is spinning. She didn't know where she was right now and she couldn't care less. Lapis's breathing became more and more rapid. She didn't realise that Peridot came over to huddle close to Lapis. Lapis was almost a blubbering mess. Peridot couldn't make out what Lapis was saying. Lapis was repeating over and over again sorry but it came out incomprehensible. Peridot screamed out for help. The three the girls just looked at Peridot and Pearl and Amethyst left into the next room. Garnet stayed but just looked hurt. She walked over to Lapis and whispered in her ear. Lapis was still stuck in full panic attack mode. Hopefully Lapis could get her image back. Because no matter what she planned no matter how much damage control that she had planned. Nothing and I mean nothing could have prepared her for this. She was insane and she might have just ruined Lapis's life. Peridot bent down and whispered into Lapis's ear.

"No matter what. I will always love you with all of my heart."Lapis eyes widened at this statement. This proclamation from Peridot should have felt so good but it stung so sweet. This was the exact same phrase that Blue Diamond whispered into Lapis's ear back when Lapis confessed she was gay. Lapis just began weeping silently. She got up under her own power but her legs started to give out on her. Garnet and Peridot started to carry Lapis back to their dorm. As they left campus security showed up to the dorm building. This was the storm Lapis hopped to contain. But now however it was a full blown hurricane. Lapis felt her eyes get heavy. She drifted into a passed out state.

A/N

Hey guys……. So ummmm yeah Happy Birthday to me right. Okay so i know this was a stressful as hell Chapter. This is the storm. This is where it gets really ugly. This is a shorter chapter than normal but I hope it was just as suspenseful. I tried to write a panic attack for Lapis so i hope it came out as that. I haven't done this in a while but it is shoutout time. Thank you too Golden is Gone, Spartan10007, and Steampunk Wilson for all of the reviews. Also thank you to everyone who reads this. Have a great Monday L-Dot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	13. A Short Christmas Break

Chapter 12: A Short Christmas Break.

Lapis was not happy in the slightest. This week was utter shit. Everything that happened with Aqua was still going on. Aqua didn't go home during Christmas break so Lapis was hiding out in anywhere she thought Aqua wasn't going to find her. Lapis was currently in the library trying to "work on a project". She was just playing a silly game on her phone when she saw a text notification drop down from the top of the screen.

Peri- 12:45

How are things going there?

Lapis- 12:46

Ohhh hey sleepy head great to hear from you.

Peri- 12:47

:P

Lapis- 12:48

But to answer your question it's been pretty shitty. Hbu?

Peri- 12:50

Ahhhhh it's been alright I guess I would much rather be with you there but I guess my family would just LOOOOOVE to see me right.

Lapis- 12:51

Awwwwwwww Peri you would rather spend time with me than your family I am truly flattered.

Peri- 12:52:01

I…..

Peri 12:50:06

What I meant to say was………

Peri- 12:50:30

I mean it's not a lie but I………

Peri- 12:53

Lapis- 12:55

Peri- 1:00

Shut up. I can legit feel how hard you are smiling from the phone.

Lapis had the biggest shit eating grin you have ever seen on anyone's face. She just chuckled to herself and texted back.

Lapis- 1:02

Ok well I will let you get back to quality time with your family.

Peri- 1:04

Uggggggggg. Fine just don't let Aqua get to you ok?

Lapis- 1:06

I promise I won't. Loooooooooooove you Peri.

Peri- 1:09

…………… Same.

Lapis just rolled her eyes and set her phone down onto the table. Lapis was there at the library for another 5 hours just fooling around. She looked back down at her "project" and decided to just return back to her dorm. She walked through the campus which was all lit up by Christmas fairy lights. She just embraced the entire surroundings. She stood in the middle of the main circle. The main circle was the area where all of the Dorms meet. Of course for separate classes had there own dorm houses like Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet did but for the most part the Dorms we're in this circle. This is where Lapis and Peri lived. This is where they would live for the next 4 years of their lives. Lapis looked up at all of the windows where lights and trees were scattered inside. She just thought of everything that made being here worth it and the sights were definitely one. The campus unbelievably beautiful. From the simple small trees that lined the sidewalks to the artwork scattered throughout the campus. The snow added to the beauty in the best way. It reflected the green and red lights that the campus had put up in just the right way. It was a scene that only a 70 page chapter could do justice. So with all that being said of course it had to be ruined. From the sidewalk leading in front of the Dorms Lapis saw a small figure skipping towards her in the distance. Lapis just turned and pretended that she didn't see or hear what was so clearly Aqua. Lapis started to walk away until she got struck in the back of the head with a snowball.

"What the fuck was that?" Lapis said in faked confusion. A smirk came across her face when she heard the smaller one give out a sigh.

"Come on Azy you know I'm here." Aqua shifted her weight onto one side as she leaned against the dorm house.

"Hmmmmmm I guess it was nothing." Lapis shrugged and started to walk away again. Aqua fully sighed this time and she started to walk beside Lapis. Lapis acted as if no one was even there. This went on for several more minutes until finally Aqua stepped in front of Lapis. It still took Lapis tripping over her to finally break and ask in a shirll and sharp voice.

"What!" Lapis hissed the word out through her teeth trying to make a point.

"Well then nevermind." Aqua just smiled and turned around. Lapis knew what she was trying to do. She wanted for Lapis to chase her down and get Aqua to talk but Lapis was not having any of it.

"Oh okay. I am going to go back home then."

Lapis just whipped around and walked into her dorm house. Aqua stood there shocked at the fact that her plan didn't work.

Peridot POV. (Right after the text.)

"Oh Autumn. We would like you to come down and hang out with the family." Peridot's mother was calling her down to family fun time. No one other that Peri's mother knew what her real need was. She didn't see what the big deal with having a different name was. She was born in August not even Autumn so why was here name Autumn anyways. She named herself after her birthstone in Peridot. Peri was still a flush red from half playing with her dog outside and what happened with Lapis during those messages. Peri hated to admit it but she cared for and you could claim even loved Lapis. Lapis was all she could ever think about. Peridot loved two things in this world and that is her dog pumpkin and her "friend" Lapis. Peridot started down the stairs when she was attacked from behind. Her and her smaller brother started to fall down the rest of the stairs. Peridot biffed her knee off of the stairs as they fell. Once they reached the bottom which took around 2 seconds she tried to get up but failed to do so. She could hear her mother and her brother screaming and that's when she fell asleep.

Peridot woke up in a hospital bed not knowing what was going on. She could feel that she had a leg but she couldn't feel herself touching her leg. Peridot looked over and her mother was asleep on the dinky little couch that this hospital provided. As if they timed it a nurse came in and said the most classic thing she had ever heard.

"Oh you're finally awake." Peridot chuckled and turned to face the nurse. Peridot winced as she whipped her leg around the bed.

"Hey… hey you can't be moving like that right now ok. You busted you knew up pretty bad. Broke the knee bone right down the middle and know you will have to be wheelchair bound for about a month and then crutch bound for about another month. Then there will be some physical therapy involved with the knee. And Don't worry we already talked to your mom we know that you go back to college in the next couple of days so we are sending your information over to the doctor in Beach City and we will be all done. You do have to stay here for tonight however because they want to keep you monitored."

"Wait wait…. Stay over night tomorrow is Christmas I can't wake up Christmas morning in a hospital with a broken knee cap." The nurse just sighed and looked at Peri.

"Sadly you do need to. Here you go baby just lay back down and I will go and get some pain meds." Peridot just layed back down and left looked over at the clock. It read 11:59. At the chime of 12:00 on Christmas morning.

Both Lapis and Peridot at the same time.

Merry Christmas Peri.

Merry Christmas Lapis.

A/N

So Chroy is supposed to be a happy time right? Hmmmmmm oh well how have you guys been. I have been busy so that's why this chapter is coming out so late. I actually didn't have this chapter planned but I decided it would be easier just writing this rather than going and trying to explain why I didn't have a Christmas scene. But yeah if you didn't know I have a second fanfic right now called the Fire Only Burns so Bright. It is about a high school Peridot and it has nothing to do with this Peridot. I am having a blast writing both stories at the moment. I hope you guys love this new Chapter and I love you all. See you my L-Dot Lovers.

-Lapid0t


	14. One Last Stand

Chapter 13: One Last Stand

It had been almost two weeks since Aqua told the school that she was really Azure Diamond. She wasn't invited to anything anymore. She would walk into stores and the college kids working there wouldn't serve her. She knew that she needed some way to get her credibility back. Ever since the party Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet hadn't been talking to Lapis either. Peridot was the only person who stuck around with Lapis and she wasn't ready to lose her to. Christmas break had already come and gone today was the start of the last week in the first semester. Peridot went home for Christmas and broke her knee so know she is bedridden and Lapis was cursing herself for staying on campus. Lapis wanted to go back with Peridot but she didn't want to risk being in homeworld for more than a day. Lapis was by herself and no one was helping her but in some twisted way she was happy people were leaving her alone. She was hoping no one would make a big deal out of this. Sure people who overreacted spray painted a sign saying spy and snitch and hung it over her dorm door. Even when it did get annoying that nobody would talk to her she would confide in Peridot. But now the first semester is coming to an end and they would have around a three week break from classes. Lapis was hoping that Peridot would stay during the break but Peri wanted to go home. She wasn't excited about this break but she felt like she needed it. She felt as if it was a necessity to her needs. They were told that when the come back on January 24th that they would be thrown right back into the fray. They would only have about three months for summer break from May 9th and August 15th. I mean at the end of the day she was happy she even got a summer break. The school she went to in high school didn't really have a summer break. They had like a month off in July and then they went right back in the middle of August. Lapis was ready to get going again and she wanted to drive aqua out. Lapis had the entire christmas break to think of just how she would get her back and oh did she. Lapis had an entire ten step plan to try and drive Aqua back home. Lapis was currently on her way to a shop she had scoped out a couple of days ago. Wilsons shop of Steampunk decorations. She really caught an interest in this shop when she saw an ad on her phone for the shop. The shop was simple and quaint but it was exactly what Lapis needed. Lapis immediately walked in and she grabbed anything she could find. She got steampunk flags, bedding, chair covers, pillows, figurines that Lapis actually found tasteful, and to finish it off she grabbed multiple posters. She was all set on step one but the next step required that she bought a camera. She looked all around Peri's store for cameras but she decided that the best camera for her buck was a Spartan 10007. She found the HD resolution on the camera was the best for what she needed. Finally for step three out of ten she needed to get permission from the schools newspaper and the schools web news. Lapis walked into the Golden is Gone newsroom like a girl on a mission. She talked to the main runner of the news and got confirmation that she could come onto the news later tonight. She also handed her good friend on the news team a story and told her to publish this in the next newspaper. Lapis was all set to go on with her master plan. Lapis went back to her dorm house and slipped inside of Aqua's room without being noticed she hung up all of the Steampunk Wilson memorabilia and threw all of Aqua's already preppy and posh room into the spare bedroom. She just threw piles half hazardly not caring if she broke anything. Aqua's room was now a true Steampunk hipster room and Lapis couldn't wait to she her reaction. Lapis snuck back into the main room and crossed over to Peridot's room. She opened up the door and found Peri laying face first on the floor with her legs propped up over on the bed. Lapis rushed immediately over to Peri.

"Omg Peri are you ok?!?! What happened?!?! Why are you laying on the floor?!?!" Peridot just gave a small sigh and mumbled something into the sheets. "What? Here let me roll you back over." Lapis rolled over Peri and she repeated what she had just mumbled into the floor before.

"I heard you rusling around with something so I came to help and then my leg didn't allow that to happen." Peridot just looked off in the distance an embarrassed blush starting to cross her face.

"Awww I love you too Peri." Lapis leaned down and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead and picked her back up. "I know I am irresistible but you need to stay in that bed and not chase after me ok?" Lapis just looked as she placed the blanket over her lap.

"yeah…. yeah whatever jerkface." Peridot muttered this last line under her breath and just gave a half smile towards Lapis. Lapis just smiled at the strong Blush coming across the tiny teen's face and walked out into the main room. She shut the door quietly enough behind her so that Aqua who was at the kitchen sink didn't hear her. She slowly made her way into her own bedroom and got out her entire camera setup. She recorded a specific video that she would try her best to have play on the news tonight. Lapis left her room and was greeted by another fallen Peri. Lapis just rolled her eyes and picked up the small teen once again. She carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently.

"Hey Peri do you know where………" A kiss was planted firmly onto Lapis's lips. She wasn't complaining one bit. Lapis was just surprised that Peri was the one to plant the kiss first. Seconds felt like hours but Lapis's natural instincts told her to pull away. She pulled away within two seconds of being kissed. Lapis just stared at Peri buffudled by what just happened. Peridot just smiled and said one snarky comment that made Lapis freak out.

"My plan worked." Lapis just looked around confused as she didn't realise what Peri meant. Peri just smiled back at the confused Lapis a dopy and intrigued look. Peridot saw the blush coming across the face of Lapis.

"What plan are you talking about." Lapis asked as if she wasn't expecting Peridot to tell her anyway.

"My plan to trick you into a kiss. You actually think that I fell on accident. It was all a trick to get your face closer to my face." Peridot laughed as Lapis stuttered uncontrollably.

"Actually……. Yes.. Yes I did think you fell on accident. Also you don't need an excuse to kiss me like that." Peridot found herself blushing the harder than she ever had before. Lapis caught Peridot in mid laugh with a kiss once more.

"And don't worry your pretty little head. I will have Aqua gone and out before you get healed." Peridot just gave a reassuring smile back as Lapis turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way. I think Aqua went to class. I saw her leaving as I was coming out." Lapis just nodded her head. "Ok. Thanks Peri." Lapis left and headed towards the newsroom.

Lapis's plan was now all in place. She had the arrangements for her video to play on the school news. Once six o'clock came around her name would be cleared from any speculations. Or at least that's what she was hoping for. Lapis got back to her dorm and threw on the tv. She placed a school newspaper that was published that morning on the table. She sat and waited with the tv paused and nothing but a single light brightening up the room. After a while she finally got her guest. The second that Lapis heard the doorknob moved she pressed play. The video spoke suddenly.

I Azure Diamond would like to formally apologize to all of my fellow students and peers. I would like to explain my story……. (I am going to make this short because I doubt you guys want an around 20 thousand word chapter.) I was physically and mentally abused by my mother Blue Diamond. She is a tyrant and a stone cold heartless woman. I would like to give a hand too all those people that have been wronged by my mother throughout their lives. I am starting a club to help you people that have been wronged. If you want to sign up for my B.L.U.E club then sign up outside of any dorm house and or any classroom sign up board.

Sincerely your friend and not your enemy,

Lapis "Azure Diamond" Lazuli.

Lapis mission was complete. She had "cleared" her name for all of the school. Lapis was hoping that the people who hated her guts at least forgave her now. Is there precautions that she could have done to avoid any drama. Of course she could have but life happens and she realised that life is shit sometimes. But she also realised that we get back up and fight every morning that we wake up. She also realised that not fighting is just a temporary resolve to the problem. That is why Lapis has the drive to fight. No matter all the shit she has been through in her life she will be alright.

Lapis walked over to her dorm and found pillows and miscellaneous items being thrown out of the dorm. Lapis saw all of Aqua's stuff thrown out of the dorm and into the hallway.

"AND STAY OUT YOU BITCH!!" Lapis heard Peridot scream. Lapis saw Aqua get shoved out of the door and the door get slammed on her face. Lapis stood at the end of the hall with her hands on her hips just staring at Aqua as she banged on the door.

"She's right you know. We aren't letting you back inside the dorm." Lapis spoke with a stern and mocking tone. Aqua jumped so high that you would have thought she was a rabbit. Lapis snickered underneath her breath as Aqua turned around.

"You……. You are going to regret that you ever met me. You are going to regret that you ever fucked with me Azy….. I am going to make your life a living hell." Aqua said cold and dead. She was right against Lapis and then Lapis bent down in Aqua's face. So close that she could feel Aqua's hot and angry breath. Lapis spoke softly but stern. She was ready to kill Aqua.

"You already have." Lapis whispered into Aqua's face. Lapis walked into the dorm locking the door behind her. She heard the cries of Aqua out in the hallway. Lapis embraced Peri knowing that the hell was over….. for now.

A/N

Hey guys I know it has been a while but I hope that this makes up for it. I am not going to ever stop making Chapters for this story but if you guys like Harry Potter or like High school Peridot AU's I have two new stories on my page right now. But if you guys didn't notice Golden is Gone, Spartan 10007, and last but certainly not least Steampunk Wilson your names are placed in the chapter. So that is my thank you to you three who always give me feedback. DO NOT THINK THAT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU ARE ANY LESS APPRECIATED. I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL THE SAME. Anyway with all that being said Steampunk I loved the fan art man…..girl idk but I loved it. It is currently my phone background screen. Anyway's I love you all you L-Dot Lovers. Stay strong. Until next time

-Lapid0t


	15. Another Important Authors Note (Plz Read

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.

A/N

Hey guys. As you know I just finished up the first year in Dorm Mates and now I have to think of what is going on in the story. I have some ideas but I'm not to sure on a lot of them. I want to give you guys more content frequently but I also don't want to make it a bad fanfiction. I know my name has changed from Lapid0t to HumbleHufflepuff but that does not mean that I will stop posting Lapidot content. I just felt like I am a hufflepuff at heart and wanted to change my name. I am on break now and sleep insomnia is a bitch so I will probably figure out what to write by the end of this week. Btw guys I got accepted into the college of my choice so I am super excited about that. MCC is a phenomenal community college and I will be going for sports management in the fall of 2019. But this is just a real quick authors note explaining why I changed my name and why I might have been slowing down on some of the chapters as of late. Bottom line is that I want the best content for you guys so I will be taking my time with these chapters. So all I can say for the time being is if you want more content from me I have two other fanfictions out there. One is another Peri High School AU/Lapidot and the other one is a Harry Potter "book series" I am working on. If neither of those options excite you than I can suggest a couple of other fanfictions that I recommend.

The Girl Next Door by OldGreg55

No One Loves You Like I Do by Combined Gamers

Come with me by liveandlove1989

Keep Going and Still Here by cynicaltea

The Apartment by AllenbysEyes

That is just plain Lapidot ones I recommend. Other Fanfictions that I loved to read are.

The Hufflepuffs: Changing World's by K.N.Weisshardt

Universe Falls by MiniJen

More than a Feeling by Nelliebly413672

So yeeeeee I hope you enjoy those fanfictions more than mine because they are written much better. So be expecting some bad Chapters as per usual in the next couple of weeks. I still love each and every one of you my L-Dot Lovers. The old and the new. 3

-HumbleHufflepuff (formerly known as Lapid0t.)


	16. SpecialGift(This is not a Chapter)

Oh and one more thing.

As I start to get more fans of my crappy Fanfictions I decided to do something for you guys that will be unique hopefully. I want to do a Q and A for you guys. So send me as many questions as you would like over Pms and I will put out a Short Story that is the answer to your Questions. Let's hope this goes well. Love you again all my L-Dot Lovers.

-HumbleHufflepuff (formerly known as Lapid0t.)


	17. A Well Needed Break

Chapter 14: A Well Needed Break

Lapis awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. The tune was a little dim because the batteries were dying but the sound was loud enough to get her attention. She didn't know why she still used the old battery powered alarm clock when her phone has a perfectly working alarm clock. However Lapis rolled over and flipped off the sound in her ear. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand next to the bed and started to flip through her social media pages. The phone was playing a soft ambient song about a distant shore. The song helps Lapis fall asleep when nothing else can. She turned off the music and set the phone back down onto the nightstand. Lapis laid her head back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Lapis knew deep down that what she had just been through was hell. Lapis deep down knew that she couldn't get fully over her past. But Lapis also knew how to cope with it all. She had things going for her. She had a school full of people that supported her. She had a group of friends that helped her through the worst of times and the best of times. But most important to Lapis was the single girl she had to support her the entire time. Peridot was like an angel sent from heaven to help Lapis. Just as Lapis thought about the petite girl she heard a knock at her door. Peridot entered the room on her knee scooter. Peridots knee was still busted up even after all this time. It had been about five weeks since the incident but she was ready to get back to walking normal again. Lapis had caught Peridot trying to walk a couple of times but Peridot for as stubborn as she could be she was ok with following doctor's orders.

"Wake up lazy bum. I have a broken knee and I am up and around more than you." Peridot chimed as she flopped onto the bed. Lapis cringed a little bit at Peridots knee hitting the edge of the matrace.

"Peri be careful. I don't want you bed ridden this entire break." Lapis said while she reached out to catch a bouncing Peridot.

"Maybe I want you to take care of me. My brave and caring Lapis Lazuli." Peridot exclaimed in a jokingly flirtatious way. She finished off the joke by placing the back of her hand on her forehead and fell backwards.

"Well in that case.." Lapis proceeded to swiftly push Peridot off of the bed. Peridot landed hard onto the floor. Peridot layed face first on the floor for a solid minute before saying a swift and prompt "Ow."

The two girls broke out into a fit of laughter. Lapid helped Peri back onto her scooter and ushered her out into the main room. She turned back into her room to get dressed. Lapis had been through this process before. Obviously she would just get dressed and hang out with Peri. Lapis opened up her drawer of clothes, since she could fit all that she wore into a single drawer, and rummaged around looking for something nice to wear. Lapis stopped once she ran her over a blue silk dress. She hated wearing dresses. But something drew her to this dress. She ripped it out of the drawer. She was examining the dress when she found writing on the tag of the dress. It was a note from Aqua. She read the note and threw the dress across the room. She picked back up the dress and raced over to the door separating Lapis's room from Aqua's old room. She opened the door and threw the dress into the spare room that was now just collecting dust. She stormed back over into her room and grabbed up the same flannel and jeans she swore she had worn for the past couple of days. It was folded neatly and placed on her dresser, if you could even call the thing a dresser. She quickly put on the outfit and walked out into the main common room area of the dorm. Peridot was sitting on the couch enjoying the reruns of CPH that were playing all day long on the BCN channel. She entered the room and looked longingly at the couch where they had a night to remember. Peri looked over towards Lapis and there eyes met for a single moment. The moment was short and sweet but it spoke a million words. The look was one that said no matter how much shit we just went through we will always get through it.

"Ready to go smol bean." Lapis said with a mocking tone in her voice. Peridot glared daggers towards the tall girl. She hated this nickname even if it was the first time she was called it. She got off the couch and rolled over towards the kitchen.

"Yeah one second I just don't know how much I will be able to go without food." She grabbed a pack of brown sugar cinnamon pop tarts and she wheeled towards the door. Lapis rolled her eyes and they walked out of the door together. Always together.

They walked into the city not expecting to do much that day. It was a calm and relaxing day for the two girls who have just been through a whole hell of a lot.

The two got peckish during their outing and decided to have a pizza to enjoy the day. They walked into the pizza place and felt the sudden smell of grease fill the air. The pizza sitting on rotating heating stack made the two girls stomach moan. As the two ordered they caught something out of the corner of their eyes. The TV was playing a single news channel. As the workers tried to flip through the channels nothing but this radio station filled the stations. Lapis felt her heart sink into the bottom of her gut as she saw her sitting on TV. Blue Diamond was making a speech on the Homeworld news channel and taking up random BC news channels. The girls grabbed their pizzas and ran out of the store. The TV flicked over to a picture of Lapis with the caption.

 ** _Lost girl was last seen leaving Homeworld. If you have any information on the girl please call this number 555-675-HWNS_**

The two ran into a random park to forget about the random news feed. Since the town was a college down at heart word moved fast.

Most people knew that Lapis was Blue Diamond's daughter by this point but there was still the off chance that someone would try to turn in Lapis. The two at their pizzas on a park bench waiting for the sun to begin setting.

Lapis and Peridot have been walking around for a long time by now. The sun had been going down and it was almost ready to be behind the coast line. The duo was starting to walk home when they saw a dirt path on a random road. The two were intrigued by the road since it was a rural dirt road in the middle of a rather busy city. They walked up through the dirt road into a forest and back out on the other side. Once they reached the other side of the forest the found a large open plain. The plain was almost bare aside from a single run down looking barn.

"Oh we should go in there." Peridot muttered trying to get Lapis to notice. Lapis shook her head at the thought of a injured Peridot climbing through a broken down barn.

"No you are not going in the……." Lapis was cut off by a quick moving Peridot. "Too late." Peridot exclaimed as she rushed by her.

She ran after Peridot who was already reaching the barn. The smaller girl had gone through the broken door and entered the barn.

The inside of the barn was as run down as the outside of the barn. It was littered with different scrap pieces to random machines. Different engines and parts littered the floor of the barn. In the back was a ladder to an open part of the barn. A huge hole from what was most likely weather was torn into the side of the barn. The hole gave them a perfect area to watch the sunset.

The old red run down barn became a place of zen for Lapis that night.

"Hey Lazuli look what's up here." Peridot exclaimed as she climbed the ladder half hazardly. She followed the tiny girl up the ladder and sat along the edge of the broken hole.

"Look Lazuli I found an old TV and extension cords up here. This barn has a working light so there must be power somewhere." Peridot started looking around at the barn for an outlet or something she could leak power off of.

"Look down there Peri. There is a single outlet into the only intact side of the wall." Lapis immediately regretted saying anything about the outlet. The girls eyes lit up and she climbed down the barn again with power cables in hand.

The power surprisingly worked as the TV turned to static. The TV was from the mid 90s and had a fancy VHS player and a DVD player.

Peridot climbed up the ladder again and fell almost immediately into Lapis's lap. The two looked out into the open plain that was littered with flowers and weeds. A picture perfect moment you would have thought a painter imagined it.

The two shared glances and felt there faces inch closer to each other. The two planted a single kiss. The mixture of pizza and Pop tarts didn't revolt Lapis in the slightest. The two sat with a kiss planted firmly upon there lips as if they died in that position. When the two finally pulled apart they looked back as the sun set below the horizon.

Peridot got up and walked over to the old TV. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a DVD copy of CPH. She heard the generic title music start up as Lapis walked over to join the smaller girl.

She sat behind Peri against a pile of hay that was both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. The two dozed off into the night as they binged watched CPH and had an almost perfect night. The two were finally Together Alone.

A/N

So…… it's been a while since I have updated the actual story part of this. I am happy to announce that The Girl Next Door is coming back so I am looking forward to that. The first Chapter was posted early this morning on 1/5/19. I hope that this Chapter was worth the wait. I will not lie the reason I got this chapter out so late was because of my procrastination skills. I had no idea what to do when it came to writing this Chapter. Nor did I feel in the mood to write at all. I am in a much better mood now though and although my low-key depression might get in my head about this Fanfiction I will persevere. Nothing to serious of course just so low self esteem issues and some more self depreciation that I love so much. I love writing this story so much even if I feel what my characters are going through. This was supposed to be a fluff filled chapter so I hope I succeed. Oh and tell me what you think about this idea. I am going to continue this version of Dorm Mates but I am also going to work on a second version of Dorm Mates that will be a little more polished since I have improved in my writing since the beginning of this story. As always thank you too all of you that help me keep going. I don't mind if you just follow. I don't mind if you like and follow. I love when people post reviews but I understand that reviews can become a little awkward to write sometimes. But no matter what you do towards this story I appreciate you all the same. Even my haters. Even to the people that dont like my style of writing. You guys push me to get better at writing. You guys won't see this though since you probably gave up at the beginning of the story. I don't blame you. Oops there I go again with the self depreciation. Oh well at the end of the day I hope you have a wonderful day and life all my beautiful gems. See you later all my L-Dot Lovers.

-HumbleHufflepuff formerly known as Lapid0t


	18. A New Point of View

Chapter 15: A New Point of View

Peridot found herself in a place like she had never been before. The room was nothing but darkness. It would be an understatement if she said she wasn't even the littlest bit scared. She looked around confused as to what was going on.

"Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, anybody." Her voice rang through the darkness as if nothing was stopping the waves. Suddenly a single voice could be made out in the distance.

"Autumn darling come here please." The voice split through the darkness like a dagger. Peridot winced at the voice knowing who it came from. She turned around and noticed a single vortex like object in the distance repeating the line over and over again. She walked over to the vortex ever so cautiously. Before she could object a strange force pulled he into the vortex.

FLASH*

A flash of bright light startled Peri as she started to panic. She looked around at her immediate surroundings. She saw her old room but she also saw a younger her lying on her bed looking at sheet music.

"Autumn darling I don't like to ask twice come here." A voice rang out from seaming nowhere.

"Sorry mom I was just working on memorizing this song." Peri said as she hoped out of bed and into the hall. Peridot followed the smaller her down the hall and into a single room with a piano. A tall shadowed figure sat in the only other chair in the room. Their legs we crossed as well as almost their features in general. The young girl sat at the piano and began playing a beautiful song. Peri moved a little closer towards the girl to read the sheet music picked out.

Two Together by Kevin MacLeod.

She whirred back as she heard the notes being played. The notes were beautiful and not a single note was out of place. The music rang through her ears and she could see the smaller girl nod her head along. Then suddenly……

Clang*

The wrong note sent a sharp and somewhat unpleasant sound through the air. Both the younger and older Peridot winced as the note played. The taller figure slowly uncrossed her legs. The figure stood looming over the younger girl. Young Peri had her head down as a hand slammed down on a set of keys sending a booming sharp sound through the house. A tear was felt down Peridot's cheek. She wiped away the warm and almost stinging like tear from her face. She saw as her younger self was holding back any tears that threatened to fall in this moment.

From upstairs a crying child could be heard. The two sat in this position for a while. Young Peri with her head down and the tall shadowed figure with its hand on the piano.

"Go tend to your brother and I will talk to you about this later." The shadow figure said with an almost booming undertone. The smaller girl raced out of the room and up the stairs. The shadow figure turned to look Peridot right in the face. The serious nature in her faced terrified the teen.

Flash*

Suddenly Peridot was back in the barn sleeping soundly on Lapis's lap. The small teen let out a yelp as she woke up. The yelp startled Lapis who hoped to her feet letting Peridot accidentally drop to the floor.

"Omg Peri are you ok? I heard you yelp and I got up. What's wrong?" Lapis was speaking franticly.

"I'm ok Lazuli I just had a bad…... dream." The smaller teen hesitated as she didn't quite know exactly what that just was. Lapis look concerned at the girl for a while before shrugging it off. She looked at her phone as Lapis watched the sun rise. 7:30 the clock read. The two packed up their belongings and made a mental note of the barn.

The two walked back through town and back into the college campus. The words spoken during the walk were short but sweet. The two reached their dorm around 2:00 o'clock. Peri and Lapis rushed into their respectful bathrooms to get a shower.

While in the shower Peri kept thinking about that…… dream. She could still hear that sharp note ringing in her ears. Peridot strived all night to try and figure out what the dream memory thing meant.

Even while watching CPH with Lapis on a admitadly more comfortable surface than last night she couldn't quite get the thought out of her mind. And something told Peri that Lapis noticed something was up.

"Are you sure everything is ok Peri? Ever since you woke up today you have been really quite and kind of distant." Lapis said with a frown starting to grow on her face.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine I was…. Just…...I…. I" Peridot stuttered looking for the right terminology to use.

"Still think about that dream huh. I am sure it was nothing more than you sleeping in an unfamiliar place." Lapis said trying to brush off the dream. Sure Lapis's ideas helped Peridot get over the thoughts of what the dream meant but at the end of the day it almost seemed as Lapis understood what dream she had and was trying to protect Peri.

Regardless of if she knew what Peri had saw or not she was still having to give up to the tiredness of her mind. The teens said goodnight to each other and went into their respectful bedrooms to sleep. Peridot noticed that her screen was on as the latest gameplay video she was watching two nights ago. She flicked the computer off and flopped on her bed. She could care less of what food was sitting out on her desk and what drawer was pulled open where. Peridot started to doze off to sleep around 12:00 midnight.

In the distance Peridot could hear that same song. Two Together. The song startled Peridot as she awoke. She again found herself in a dark room. It was almost as if she was floating in nothingness. Peridot prayed that this would not mean what she thought it meant. Peri whipped around looking for some escape. She was looking for some form of exit. Then from behind her came that same voice.

"Come on Autumn we are going to be late for your recital." The words cut like daggers into Peridot's side. She saw the strange vortex like object open up. With all of her might she ran away from the vortex. She ran away from the voice. But then like before a force seemed to stop Peridot in her tracks. She was begging and pleading to not go back but the force lead her into the vortex.

Flash*

Suddenly the room lit up to reveal a concert hall. On stage was a single piano. The kid on stage at the moment was singing a rendition of what a wonderful world. The boy finished and she saw herself standing on the side of the stage ready to come out. The tall shadow figure still standing in the shadows behind the curtain.

The crowd goes dead silent. The small girl walks onto the stage and sit down at the piano. The girl looked out upon the crowd. She turned back to the piano and placed her hands gracefully and elegantly. The she started to play.

Each note was correct. Each note was right. As the small girls hand shifted on the piano you could since the music running through her. Then without warning……... The song was done. The crowd exploded with applause and the judges confided in themselves. As the small girl looked out upon the crowd she caught a glimpse of a girl sitting in the mezzanine. The girl had short blue hair and was with a taller harrowing figure that had longer blue hair. The girls locked eyes and seconds felt like hours. The young Peridot shook her head and walked off stage. The shadow figure was applauding. As winners were announced they named off the three names and……………. Peridot's name was never called upon. The small girl ran outside into the cold crisp winter air. The small yellow dress that she was wearing was not helping the shivering. The tears streamed down the young girls face. The thought of what her mother would say frightened Peridot.

"I thought you did well." The sound came from behind the young girl. She whipped around to see that same blue haired girl standing out in nothing but a blue dress and blue high heels. The smaller of the two girls let out a small yelp. Her faced turned a dark crimson red as she was approached by the girl.

"Yeah…. I'm….. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Peridot said through chattering teeth.

"I didn't ask you how you were doing but ok I guess I will take that as an answer." The taller of the two girls laughed a bit and even let a bit of a snort out. The two amused each other enough to not dislike each other. "That song you were playing was really pretty. What was it." The girl with blue hair asked.

"Two Together by Kevin MacLeod." Peri said. "What is your name?" Peridot asked.

"My name is A……"

A/N

Wow two Chapters released in one day. Anyway I hope you like this chapter of Dorm Mates. I am going to start and sprinkle in these Peridot dream sequences in the next few Chapters to lead up to the big reveal of what I have planned next. As always thank you to anyone who views and likes this fanfiction. I took some inspiration from Come With Me. I highly recommend that fanfiction and The Girl Next Door. I love you all my beautiful L-Dot lovers.

-HumbleHufflepuff formerly know as Lapid0t


	19. Secrets

Chapter 16: Secrets

Quick A/N before the Chapter starts.

THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. Thank you. Enjoy Chapter 16

"Wake up Autumn. Wake up Autumn. WAKE UP!"

Peridot woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She turned to face the alarm clock going off. The time was nothing new to Peridot. 6:30 in the morning was always when Peri got up. She had this time engraved in her mind all the way back to her latest memories.

Peridot today however was not ready to get up. She moaned and groaned as she got up. She could of sworn it was like a voice was leading her out of bed. She threw off her alien shorts and green t-shirt that was clearly too long to be her's. She threw on a green sweatshirt with a simple yellow star in the middle of the chest. She rummaged through her drawers and found a nice pair of faded black jeans. She struggled getting them on a bit but after all said in done she was happy with the outfit she had just picked out.

Peridot entered the main room looking for anything to get for breakfast. She ransacked the cupboards looking for anything she could get her hands on. The college had really nice dorm rooms come to think about it. They had four different solo bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a full living/kitchen area. This college almost seemed like a dream to be in.

She ended up settling for some bread and butter for breakfast. A breakfast of champions she said to herself. She rolled her eyes at her own joke and went along her day. She left a note for Lapis on the counter.

Lapis I have gone to help Pearl. She is having some……. Issues. If you need me you can reach me here. 585-399-thisisnotarealnumber. See you later tonight.

-Peridot.

Peridot was satisfied with her note. She never realised until now that her and Lazuli never really exchanged numbers. Actually come to think about it her and Lapis never really started anything. Sure they have kissed on multiple occasions but that was about it. And truth be told she wasn't ready to have a intimate relationship.(if the two even had a relationship at the moment.) She just wanted a close friend. Maybe that was what Lapis was to her. A friend. Even if she did really wanted it to be more deep down.

I mean why did Peridot really spend so much time with Lapis. So far it seems as if they are just friends. Really, really, really close friends. Maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe just maybe she was getting wrapped up in feelings. See she knew as much as the random person walking on the street that she didn't have "real" feelings. She had feelings that were unexpressed. She had feelings that were hard to get Peri to show. Maybe that was why she only had her small friend group. I mean when she was younger she had friends but not "real" friends. She had friends she was forced to hang out with and other than that she was never social as a younger kid. Maybe all this alone time to walk and think was dangerous for her.

Sooner rather than later she was in front of Pearls dorm. The lanky teenager was already waiting for the smaller girl outside. Peri saw Pearl sitting on the bench in some rather short yellow tights, almost up to the knee, and just a white undershirt with a light baby blue cardigan. The outfit was tacky indeed but what shocked her more was how little covering the skinny teen had.

Peri was used to the cold but to see someone like Pearl with little to any muscle and just some thin fabric sheltering her from the outside weather surprised her.

"Hey Pearl. What are you doing inside with nothing but some thin layers of fabric." Peri exclaimed as she drew nearer to the girl. Pearl jumped off of the bench and ran closer to the small teen.

"Oh my stars. Peridot I am so happy that you are here. I have needed to talk to someone that isn't in my dorm for so long now. Come on follow me."

Before she had time to respond Pearl grabbed Peri's arm and dragged her into a courtyard that was frankly overgrown. A large tree sat beside the dorm house daring to fall at any second. A single bench sat in the corner opposite the door. Peridot took time to admire the view.

"So what was it that you needed me to talk to you about." Peridot asked more confused than when she got the text from pearl that she "needed someone to talk to."

"I have been having some issues as of late." Pearl chimed as she herself took in the surroundings.

"I think a doctor or someone in the medical field would be more suited to talk to you than me." Peri said sounding 100% genuine.

"No you idiot i am having some dating issues." Pearl said in a pleading tone.

Peridot looked at Pearl with a baffled expression on her face. "So let me get this straight. You needed someone to talk to and you picked one of the most emotional inept people in this school to talk to."

"Listen i just needed someone to vent to. So sit down and listen." Pearl snapped. Peridot bregudigly took a seat underneath the tree.

"Ok so as you know I have been dating Amethyst but we have been fighting recently and its becoming like a daily thing where I have to get after her about something so then there was this girl named rose that only a couple of people know that I have had a crush on and now you are one of those people but nevertheless now I think Amethyst knows and she is upset by it and i want to continue to date Amethyst but I have feelings for Rose but I don't want to cheat on Amethyst because I feel like that is ultimately wrong isn't oh my stars I have been rambling haven't I." Peridot sat it awe as Pearl spoke without a single stop.

"Yeah just a bit." Commented a still stunned Peridot.

"Ok did you get all of that Peridot. Please i need to talk to someone." Pearl pleaded with the smaller girl even going so far as to grab her arm ever so gently. It still made Peridot jump.

"Ok well you like Amethyst right." Pearl nodded. "'You want Amethyst to be happy right." Pearl nodded again. "Then tell Amethyst that you think it would be best if you two took a break. Tell her that you want her to be happy and you think being together right now is making the two of you upset." Pearl looked puzzled. "Trust me if I know Amethyst she doesn't care about much so just explain the situation to her. Talk to Rose and most importantly BREATH." This was the best advice that Peridot could give. She wasn't into relationships. She found them to superficial. But at the same time what do you call what her and Lapis have together. The night in the barn does that count as a "date". What do people consider dates anymore. The more the smaller teen questioned herself the more self doubt came in. The suddenly……….

CHIME*

A note played from a random window above them sent chills down Peridot's spine. She jumped up suddenly while letting out a small squeak. Before Pearl could say anything to the Peridot she was off like a light. Peridot knew that note. The same note from her dreams. That shrill, cold, univinting note. It almost sent the girl into a state if shock. Peridot was thinking of a million things while she was going from Pearl to her Dorm. But one that stuck out most in what her relationship with Lapis was. She had been questioning this all day. So why now was she questioning this. It had been a whole semester and yet she still questioned her's and Lapis's relationship. As Peridot reached the door she decided that she was going to change something about there relationship. As she walked in the door she saw Lapis sitting on the couch that they had spent nights before binge watching CPH. She walked up to Lapis and stuck out her right hand.

"Hello. My name is Autumn also known as Peridot."

A/N

Hey guys. So I decided I am going a different direction on a couple of things. So let me clear some things up.

One do not worry I am not changing the whole Lapidot storyline I am just thinking of something new.

Two I am either going to do Pearl x Rose or Pearl x Amethyst. I am not to sure which one I am going to do right now but I should know in the future.

Three, Yes I am starting the relationship over again. I was not happy how I built the relationship.

Four, everything that happened in the past is still Canon I just started the relationship a new.

Five, the new and updated Dorm Mates will have this storyline tied into the beginning.

But again thank you to everyone who gives me Pm's or reviews. They are always appreciated. But I hope you have a wonderful day all my L-DOT Lovers.

-HumbleHufflepuff formerly known as Lapid0t


	20. What Now

A/N

My username is back to Lapid0t. I missed having it and I figured I am more of a Lapidot writer instead.

Chapter 17: What Now

"Well that is one way to make an entrance." Lapis joked to the smaller teen who sat there with her hand outstretched towards her. Lapis watched as the smaller girl stumbled to find her words again.

"I mean my name is Autumn Taylor aka Peridot." Peridot said with her hand still stretched out towards the teen sitting on the couch.

Lapis gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh...Uh Wh..What are you talking about Peri."

Peridot finally realized what she was doing. She lowered her hand down to her side and sighed heavily. The two teens just sat in silence. Not a single word. Just stunned silence fell over the two of them. The silence felt like a weight on Peridot's chest and she was sure Lapis was feeling the same way. Peridot hated the silence. With every passing second it stung in her lungs.

"Soooooo your real name isn't Peridot." Finally, Lapis spoke but it wasn't what the smaller teen wanted to hear. Peridot flinched a small bit when Lapis finally spoke up. The taller teen noticed as she extended a comforting arm forward. The smaller teen took a step back in almost a self-defense reflex but then she stepped one step closer again.

Again a long pause before anyone said anything. Peridot walked over to the couch and flopped down smacking her head off of the hard wooden base. Nothing but the sound of Peridot hitting her head filled the room. Lapis reached for Peridot comfortingly but decided against it when she didn't hear the small teen say anything. Peridot let out another large sigh before she spoke.

"Okay so my name isn't really Peridot it's Autumn Taylor. I was born in homeworld just as Yellow Diamond began to take over her sector. I was born to my mother Anna Taylor also known as Hessonite. When I was two years old my father walked out on me and my mother. My mother became extremely abusive and became a controlling drunk. Later when i was about six she wanted me to go and learn piano. I decided to get lessons from this nice girl I had heard about. I went to the girls' house to learn piano and i was kidnapped. At first I didn't care because they treated me well and fed me. But then I met my real new mother. Yellow Diamond was in need of a new servant. I was chosen out of a dozen young girls my age to become the new pearl as she would put it. I would spend countless hours learning how to play the piano. Any wrong note meant I was beat and hurt. Yellow Diamond was eventually given a new sister from a random woman that they named Green Diamond. She was born when I was eleven so I was placed in charge of her. Bathing, feeding, caring for her you name it I did it. The Diamond is now eight and she will probably get her own section one day. When I was fourteen I was deemed not fit enough to be a "Pearl". I was to small and too scrawny for the Diamond Authority. They had orders to have me killed. I escaped however with the help from one of my close friends at the time Yellow Pearl. She told the Diamonds that she killed me. I returned home after all that time. I had come home to find a changed woman. My mother told me that after I was abducted she went crazy. She decided it was best to get sobered up. She went to rehab and thought she was clean. She met a man at one of her AA meeting. She went to different meeting for her problems but she really took a liking to this man. She decided to meet up with him for coffee one day. She fell back into the cycle before she even began her climb out. She was smoking and shooting up all sorts of drugs again. She eventually had a child when they were together that night. She got pregnant and he ran from his issues. She swore off all substances from that night on. She had my brother when I was still in the Diamond Authority. When I got out my brother was six years old. My mother protected me from that day forth and ever since then I have been under the name Peridot."

Lapis sat with her mouth practically hitting the floor. She was in shock about what she had just heard. And from the looks of it Peridot still wasn't over it completely herself. Again nothing but the two girls heavy breathing was in the air.

" I'm so……" the catching in Lapis's voice hurt Peridot even more than telling the story did. "I am so sorry Peridot." Lapis said her voice catching every so often.

"So what do we do now Lapis." Peridot said looking at the floor through misty eyes.

"Wha…What do you mean Peri." Lapis said a small reassuring smile creeping up onto her face.

"What are we Lapis. Friends, close Friends, Girlfriends what is it. I don't know what to do between us anymore. Everything seemed to move way to fast." Peridot said staring to look back up at Lapis's face. The expression on Lapis's face was one of horror but also understanding.

"I don't know Peri. I thought we were ok but I agree we did move a little too fast didn't we. Do you just want to go back to the begging? Back to when you caught my eye on that beach. Do you want us to forget what we did all year?" Lapis said with a certain hurt feeling in her voice. Peridot shook her head violently at the ground. "Then what do you want?" Lapis said with her voice wavering and threatening to scream out.

"I don't know either Lapis that's the problem. I loved everything we did this past year but I just think are relationship isn't where we should be at. I feel like we should still be friends and maybe try dating again later." Peridot croaked out.

The two teens sat in silence again. They didn't know what was going on. The smaller of the two had retreated in a small ball like formation with her knees cradled up to her chest. Suddenly the smaller girl let out a small yelp as she was dragged from where she was sitting. Peridot closed her eyes not knowing what to expect next. But then she melted. She was in Lapis's arms. The taller teen was squeezing and wasn't ready to let go anytime soon. Peridot snuggled into Lapis's chest knowing she was safe this time. Lapis lowered her head into where Peridot's head was resting. She kissed the top of her head.

"I will love you no matter what my smol nerdy perfect bean." Lapis said in a almost chilling voice.

Suddenly Peridot jumped in her skin as she felt something hit the back of her neck. Another tap on her neck made Peridot wonder what was going on. She looked up at the girl she was snuggled into and saw tears rolling down her face and falling onto her chin. Something about that moment in particular made Peridot realize that everything was going to be okay.

Lapis and Peridot sat in that same position for quite a while. Even though Peridots' legs fell asleep half way through the snuggle fest they were having that was the least of her worries. Every so often she would feel that same cold drip on her neck that never failed to make her jump just a little bit. Eventually it got late and the two girls could no longer bare the silence that filled the room. Peridot was the first to move as she walked over to the kitchenette to grab something to eat then head to bed. Lapis however didn't worry about eating. She only worried about getting to bed. Peridot watched as Lapis shifted ever so elegantly into her room. Peridot sighed losing her appetite and walked into her respective bedroom. Peridot flicked on the lone light she had sitting in her room. The room was filled with a dirty gold hue shining throughout the room. She looked at herself in a standing mirror rimmed with green plastic. She was wearing the same outfit she had when she went to go and visit Pearl. Peridot looked at her eyes the bags telling all different kinds of tales. She saw the red and puffiness in her eyes from hours of crying uninterrupted. She had never seen herself like this except the time that she got back home from the Diamond Authority. Peridot stripped down and threw on her good old classic white shorts with alien faces on them. They fell to Peridot's knees. She thought to herself for a brief moment about limb enhancers but thought it was a silly idea. She slipped off her shirt and threw on just an old XL grey shirt she had from a long time ago. She sighed for the millionth time that night and flipped off the light. As she stumbled her way into her bed she pulled out her phone. Peridot always liked listening to music before she fell asleep because if filled her with a sense of false security. She scrolled through all of her playlist. Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Two Feet. Nothing really excited her. She decided to just play some random radio station Spotify recommended for her. She threw it on and threw her phone onto her bedside table.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn to love_

Peridot swore she heard this song before. She rolled over a grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. **Love Like You- Unknown**

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn to love like you_

Peridot set her phone back on the nightstand thinking of Lapis. The smaller teen stared at the ceiling as if begging it to move. She was still stumped on who wrote this song. The chorus Love Like You came back in and out as a funky instrumental played.

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _Cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

Peridot thought of all the bad that had happened in her life. Her mother, the Diamonds, her father leaving before she could meet him. But she thought of Lapis mainly. How one girl can be so perfect and yet so flawed at the same time. She knew thought that Lapis was better than her. And now she is convinced that she is better than her.

 _Look at you go I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special_

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

Peridot thought of all that her and Lapis did. The barn, CPH binges, Snuggling sessions. It all felt like a dream in that moment. Everything that happened to her in that moment felt like a dream. Every memory every action felt fake.

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn to love_

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

She was wondering what Lapis was doing right now. How was Lapis feeling? How was she doing? What was she thinking? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it hatred towards Peridot? Was it hatred towards herself?

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Love like you_

 _Love me like you_

The song came to an end and silence followed as the track played out. The silence filled Peridot with fears and emotion. Who wrote that song? Peridot sat there and applied all of the current important people in her life to that song. Lapis mainly but people like, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Her mother. The song was applicable to anyone in her life. Peridot slowly drifted to sleep as the next song **Escapism- Zach Callison** played out of her phone speakers.

A/N

Howdy there. This is going to get fun. Now I can write a solid relationship building part instead of rushing it like I think I did. So to clear up PERIDOT AND LAPIS ARE NOT SISTERS. THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY. INCEST IS WRONG AND GROSS. Sorry I hate to do that but I wanted to make it clear. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story still. If at any moment you want me to explain something I will I promise. I just realized I have this marked under Humor and Romance. Like this is a HILARIOUS chapter right guys. So that is obviously wrong and I think it is best fit under Hurt- Romance. Idk though. But as always I would like to thank Steampunk for your reviews as always. I love you all my L-Dot lovers.

-Lapid0t (oh that felt so right. HumbleHufflepuff was cool and all but Lapid0t is and always will be me)


	21. A Different Perspective

Chapter 18: A Different Perspective.

Lapis sat there in a stunned silence. Peridot had just spilled her guts out to her. She had just revealed her entire childhood to the taller teen. Lapis looked towards her dorm mate seeing the eyes that had provided comfort for Lapis so many times before were now hazy. The emerald green and yellow swirls were now filled with tears that beckoned to fall. She didn't understand how but that was sadder than the story that was laid before her. All she wanted to do was take the pain away from Peridot but she didn't know how. This is where Lapis' feelings shut down. She didn't know how to deal with someone like this. The thick feeling of sadness and guilt stung the air. The weight on the two teens must have been unbearable. As much as Lapis wanted to do something she just sat there in a silence. Seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like an eternity. She just didn't know what to do. Finally words found there way to Lapis tongue.

"Im….." Lapis heard her voice hitch. "I am so sorry Peridot." Lapis rarely used Peri's full name. She usually always called her Peri or smol bean or something along the lines like that. This random feeling was entirely new to Lapis. It was something random and uninvited into Lapis life. Lapis hated "it" whatever it was. Was it the feeling or the lack of knowledge she hated.

Peridot finally spoke taking Lapis out of her thoughts. " So what do we do now Lapis?" Lapis noticed that Peridot had her head hanging towards the ground. Lapis saw a tear drop from the smaller girls eyes and hit the floor beneath them. Lapis again struggled finding the right words to say.

"Wha…." Lapis voice hitched again. Her breath caught just as bad making Lapis give out a small gasp sound. Lapis took a deep breath and continued. "What do you mean Peri." Lapis questioned slowly not wanting to know the real answer. Lapis forced out a smile though she didn't really understand how she did. She didn't feel happy in this moment. No Lapis felt scared. The feeling she had felt many times before. She was always scared of her mother, of Aqua, of her past. But this new type of scared Lapis had never felt before. It wasn't a fear for Lapis. She was scared for Peridot. Why was Peri talking like she was. Was Lapis going to lose her Peri.

"What are we Lapis." Those words broke Lapis. She didn't know it but those words were her worst case scenario. She knew Peridot wouldn't have just left her. Peridot is more cold and calculated than that. She likes to talk everything out. But those words meant Peri didn't know either. And how can you express how much someone means to you in just a couple of words. Especially if you are someone like Lapis who just hides their feelings trying her best to not allow someone see that weak side of her. Hell Peridot didn't even know all of Lapis's feelings. But Peridot had definitely seen a part of Lapis that Lapis didn't even she had. Something about this smaller teen with emerald green and yellow eyes. The way she wore sweatshirts everyday because she just didn't care. The way she carried herself. The way she was sarcastic yet genuine all at the same time. Everything about her was foreign to Lapis. But it made Lapis unlock a different emotion. Was it love? Or was it just some silly old feeling that Lapis would ignore eventually. "Friends, close Friends, Girlfriends what is it. I don't know what to do between us anymore. Everything seemed to move way to fast." Lapis recoiled at the statement. Yes the two had been going fast. I mean the CPH binges, Pizza "dates", the Barn Night it was all out of the ordinary to Lapis. But maybe that was what true love was. Doing something with someone instead of focusing on other things. When Lapis dated Aqua she was always worried about keeping up her fit figure and maintain her wardrobe. It almost felt like a chore to date Aqua. But with Peridot there was casualness about it all. The cuddling up like it was nothing new to the both of them.

"I don't know Peri. I thought we were ok but I agree we did move a little too fast didn't we. Do you just want to go back to the begging? Back to when you caught my eye on that beach. Do you want us to forget what we did all year?" Lapis really didn't want to go back. She loved everything that the two girls had done just a year prior. But yeah Lapis did have a sense of regret. She had the small glimmer of hope that she could use the feelings the two had for each other. Lapis saw the smaller teen shaking her head. "Then wha…." Lapis took a deep breath and steadied herself "Then what do you want?" Lapis questioned almost letting it scream out. She wasn't speaking to Peri in that moment and Lapis knew that. Lapis was questioning herself. She was asking herself what she wanted. And truth be told Lapis didn't quite know what she wanted.

"I don't know either Lapis that's the problem. I loved everything we did this past year but I just think are relationship isn't where we should be at. I feel like we should still be friends and maybe try dating again later." Lapis took that to heart. Why did these feelings come out for Peri now. Lapis just sat there again. Lapis saw the smaller teen crawl onto the couch arm and hug her knees to her chest. Lapis pulled the teen off of the arm of the couch and hugged her in her arms. The two sobbed letting out any pent up emotion that still lingered. Lapis felt the collar of her shirt starting to get soaked. She didn't care however. She didn't care about anything at that moment. I mean Lapis was usually closed off but right now she was something new. Lapis felt Period shift in her lap ever so slightly. The smaller girl was now more curled up into the taller teens lap. Lapis' worries felt to wash away as she felt girl in her lap lean up against her. Sure Lapis wanted Peridot more than anything in this world but she also wanted Peri to be okay. She didn't want Peridot to go through anything dramatic. She wanted the girl to be perfect. And though deep down Lapis knew that she could never have a perfect life and that Peri's life could never be perfect but she hoped to make it as close to perfect for the smaller teen as much as she could.

Lapis seemed to feel every single emotion she could at that moment. Some were entirely new to Lapis and some were feelings she had felt a multitude of times beforehand. Happy, Sad, Scared, Nervous, ect…. You name it Lapis felt it in that moment. But she could still not help herself from trying to connect with Peri.

"I will love you no matter what my smol nerdy perfect bean." Lapis said in a cool voice. The same thing worded so differently felt so random to the taller teen. Those words were only muttered to her twice in her life. Her mother and Peridot were behind trying to promise Lapis something. Yet that night when Peridot said it….something felt different about that night. It was different for Lapis because she swore that Peridot meant it. It wasn't the same feelings that she got when her mother muttered those words to her. Lapis swore it felt like Peridot meant every second of it. Lapis swore to herself that she meant it to. But how could Lapis know if she meant it or not. Lapis didn't have normal human emotions. She had very secluded emotions that no one in her life knew about. Hell she was convinced that she didn't know about all of them.

Lapis felt her eyes stinging more and more with every second. Lapis wished she could blame it on the smaller teens hair but that would be a total lie. Lapis felt a small tear fall down her cheek and drip off. Lapis didn't know it but her tears were hitting Peridots neck but for some reason she didn't care.

Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like an eternity but they still sat there. They still said nothing. The moment meant so much and yet so little happened. It wasn't until Peridot forced herself to move off of the taller girls lap when Lapis was shot back into reality. Lapis looked at the smaller teen frozen. Peri was walking into the kitchen when Lapis decided to make a dart for her room. Lapis didn't know if it was because of all the crying but it was definitely something. Lapis entered her dark room and didn't bother throwing her pj's on. She jumped on the bed head first careless if she were to break her neck. Lapis just grabbed her phone and played a random song.

 _Night falls, with gravity_

 _The earth turns, from sanity_

 _Taking my only friend I know,_

 _He lives a lie, his name is Hope_

Lapis knew this song all to well. **Semi Automatic by Twenty One Piolts.** Lapis had heard this song play before and had listened to it regularly but for some reason she payed closer attention to the lyrics now.

 _I'm never what I like_

 _I'm double sided_

 _And I just can't hide_

 _I kind of like it._

 _When I make you cry_

 _'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside_

Lapis thought of how she had two sides to her. The side she was around Peridot and other people. Semi Open and inviting but then you had her actually feelings. How she was cut off emotionally and how she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything.

 _The horrors of the night melt away_

 _Under the warm glow of survival of the day_

 _Then we move on, my shadow grow taller along with my fears_

 _And my friends shrink smaller as night grows near_

Lapis was never one to have many fears. She feared her mother and nothing else. But recently she had been fearing for and about Peridot. She had been fearing losing the small nerd. She hated the night because it always left her to her own thoughts.

 _When the sun is coming, window soothes_

 _And the silver lining rides the hills_

 _I will be saved for one whole day_

 _Until the sun make the hills it's grave_

Lapis was prone to not getting enough sleep. Ever since the nightmares she had earlier on in the year she was afraid to go back to sleep. When she was younger she saw sleep as a sign of weakness. She found sleep as a cheap way out of her agony.

 _I'm never what I like_

 _I'm double sided_

 _And I just can't hide_

 _I kind of like it_

 _When I make you cry_

 _'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside my mind_

 _I'm never what I like_

 _I'm double sided_

 _And I just can't hide_

 _I kinda like it_

 _When I make you cry_

 _'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside my mind_

These lines made Lapis think of her mother Blue Diamond. Lapis thought of how Blue was hapoy whenever she made Lapis suffer. She took sick pleasure in hurting and using the people around her. The chourus of the song kicked in as Lapid was thinking.

 _I'm semi automatic_

 _My prayers schizophrenic_

 _But I'll live on, yeah I'll live on, yeah I'll live on yeah yeah_

 _I'm semi automatic_

 _My prayers schizophrenic_

 _But I'll live on, yeah I'll live on, yeah I'll live on yeah yeah_

 _I'm semi automatic_

 _My prayers schizophrenic_

 _But I'll live on, yeah I'll live on, yeah I'll live on_

 _I'm semi automatic_

 _My prayers schizophrenic_

 _But I'll live on, yeah I'll live on, yeah I'll live on_

Lapis thought of how unpredictable she was at times. dhe thought of how she could never have the same emotions towards the same thing twice. Expect Peridot. Peridot always seem to get the same emotion out of her. Happiness was following Lapis whenever she was with Peridot.

 _By the time the night wears off, the dust is down_

 _And shadows burn_

 _I will rise and stand my ground,_

 _Waiting for the night's return_

Lapis had so many feelings recently maybe it was a little to much. Maybe even for someone as strong as Lapis. Maybe for now Lapis should calm down and get back to her old self. But was that healthy?

 _I'm never what I like_

 _I'm double sided_

 _And I just can't hide_

 _I kind of like it_

 _When I make you cry_

 _'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside my mind_

 _I'm never what I like_

 _I'm double sided_

 _And I just can't hide_

 _I kind of like it_

 _When I make you cry_

 _'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside my mind_

The music started to fade out and left Lapis to her thoughts. Then the next song kicked on. **Oh Mrs. Believer by Twenty One Piolts.** As Lapis drifted to sleep she thought of only one thing. Peridot what was that smol, cute, adorable nerd doing.


	22. A Little Party Nevet Killed Nobody

Dorm Mates 19: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

A/N PLEASE READ.

This chapter ahead gets into some serious topics. I have sectioned them off with some warnings. I just wanted to remind you that the things talked about in this chapter are no joke. People are affected everyday by these problems everyday. So please if any of these things happen or plague you see someone. A professional is better than nothing. Thank you and here is the Chapter.

Amethyst- 7:30 am

Hey man are you coming to the party or no!! Don't be a let down.

Peri- 7:31 am

Well glad to see you are up early for once.

Peridot swore she could hear the groan from Amethyst through the phone.

Amethyst- 7:34 am

Come on Peri I need an answer. And i am not taking no for an answer this time.

Peri- 7:35 am

Yes you will

Amethyst- 7:37 am

Come on. Peri, Peri, Peri, Peri.

Peri- 7:39 am

Are you really trying to chant my name through text

Amethyst- 7:42 am

PERI, PERI, PERI, PERI, PERI, PERI, PERI.

Peri- 7:43 am

Really?!

Amethyst- 7:45 am

Come on P-dot I know you want to go. And pearl would like to talk to you since you ran off when you last talked.

Peri- 7:47 am

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh clod.

Amethyst- 7:49 am

So is that a yes?

Peridot set her phone down next to her to deliberate on Amethyst offer. With everything that has happened over the past few weeks it might be nice for Peridot to get out of the house. Peridot didn't really want to go to a party since her social skills are below zero but she really didn't have any other reason to relax and get out of her dorm. So with a heavy sigh she texted amethyst.

Peri- 7:55 am

Fine I will go.

Amethyst- 7:56 am

Yayyyyyyyyy

Peri- 7:59 am

clod

Peridot didn't know what to expect with the party. Hell she had never been to a party before. She was always way too antisocial to do anything like that. She didn't want to go out and drink around a bunch of strangers. To her that seemed almost in another realm of possibilities. But i guess today she was going to suck it up. But even then she didn't know what to wear. Were parties usually a formal thing. I mean all the parties she attended with Yellow Diamond were formal. She always wore the same petite yellow dress and her hair was always pinned up in some sort of fashion. But Peridot didn't want to relive her time as a diamond. She hated Yellow and was now starting to grow a hatred for Blue with how she treated Lapis. She never really thought about her appearance much anymore. I mean she mainly wore hoodies and long jeans each day. Come to think of it ever since Peridot escaped the Diamond Authority she had been never worn anything other than hoodies and jeans. Maybe it was a comfort feeling. Maybe it was what made her feel safe. Maybe it was because she only wore dresses and more formal clothes when she was a diamond. Who knows but whatever the reason she knew she still loved the hoodie and jeans look. Peridot did what sounded like a good idea at the time and texted Amethyst about what the dress code was like.

Peri- 8:30 am

Amethyst what is the dress code

Amethyst: 8:32 am

"Dress code" are you serious P-Dactyl. You really have never been to a house party before have you. There is no certain way to dress you just show up in whatever is the most comfortable.

Peri- 8:38 am

Oh…………. Well then I guess I will wear my usual attire to attend the outing.

Amethyst- 8:40 am

Never call it an outing that is what makes you seem like a nark.

Peri- 8:43 am

Got it see you around 7:00 tonight.

Amethyst- 8:45 am

Yep now if you don't mind me I am going to catch a few z's before we hit the party.

Peridot admired Amethyst in a certain way. She was never really in any stress. I mean even though her and Pearl are on the rocks she seemed okay with everything. It was really something to be admired the art of not caring. But Peri was almost certain that it had it's downfalls.

Peridot had thing to do before she went out so she grabbed out her clothes she was going to wear for that night. She had picked out a dark blue pair of jeans and a maroon sweatshirt with a green triangle emblem over the heart. She also grabbed out a darker red shirt to go underneath the sweatshirt. Peridot knew how much she wanted to just stay home and avoid this party. But in some way she was hoping that the party would be somewhat of a stress release for her.

Peridot walked into her connected bathroom and set her stuff rather peticularly on counter. The young teen then brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower. She wasn't too thrilled about the dorms shower as the water pressure was always either not enough or way to high. Today was the ladder however because as she turned on the shower it shot out with velocity and smacked against the little ceramic "tub" that was meant to try and catch water. It never worked however as the water would usually find its way onto the ground and around the bathroom. Peridot jumped into the shower with it being warm now and immediately regretted her decision. Peridot hates water with a passion. She doesn't mind if other people like it mind you. I mean Lapis was a swimmer at one time so she obviously doesn't have a disdain for anyone that likes water she just doesn't like water herself. She hates how the water runs down her body because it makes feel like she is sweating bullets in her mind. The younger teen knew she needed to get a shower as she does every day as she stepped into the showers blast. The blast soaked the teens body and hair. See Peridot's hair is really long. So whenever it gets wet the hair all falls straight. The teens hair easily reached the middle of her spine. But thanks to her regular curly hair it never looked long at all. She quickly got a shower and rushed out. She grabbed her clothes and threw them on. She looked in the mirror and decided that maybe it was time for a haircut. She did have time after all. And she was told by Pearl that the barber shop downtown gives College Students free haircuts. So why not Peridot thought to herself as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.

Peridot never really went downtown that often as she was an introverted nerd. So to get the breath of fresh air and walk around was a good feeling. The barber shop was about 20 minutes away from the campus via walk so Peridot threw in some headphones to make the trip seem shorter. That same song from the other night came on threw her headphones. Whenever she would encounter a the same song twice in one week she would usually ship the song so it didn't get stale. But this song seemed to sound refreshing whenever she would hear it. It seemed to make her think. A lot. Peridot wasn't paying attention to where she was until she realized that the song had cut out. It was now playing The Middle by Maren Morris. Peridot liked this song but thought it was to popular now a days in the EDM community. She listened to the song neither the less as she didn't really have much else to listen to. She continued on her walk as she passed the same places she had been before. Fish Stews Pizza, The Big Donut, The Beach City Mall. All these places seemed to have some significant moments of her life ever since she moved to Beach City. She again put her head down. She could tell that people were starting to stare at her. See it was the dead of summer around noon. So it was legit the hottest it ever got around Beach City. And here was Peridot walking down the street wearing dark blue jeans and a maroon sweatshirt. To say she was nuts was an understatement. But she found it comfortable to wear. As she walked past people that stared at her she muttered "Don't judge me okay" under her breath. Finally she reached the barber shop around 12:29. The walk was a little longer that she thought it would take but she didn't seem to mind all that much. She took out her head phones as she opened up the door. As she walked into the shop she heard the little bell sound on top of the door. Peridot looked around and didn't see anyone in the shop. Not one customer or one barber. She thought that maybe they were on break so she turned back to the door.

"Oh hello Miss how may I help you today." A voice rang from behind her. She jumped in places as she whipped back around to see who was talking. In the voices place she saw a little old man about as tall as the podium that held the cash register.

"Oh hello sir. I...I just came in to get my haircut. I didn't see anyone here so I figured you were on break." Peridot stammered through her words as the awkward tensions grew. The older man didn't seem to mind the tension though as if he was oblivious to the awkward situation the two were in.

"Oh no no no. We are open I was just cleaning up in the back. Please please come sit down here." The older man seemed to waddle over to an old black leather chair. The chair had definitely been used and worn down throughout the years. Peridot took the seat nevertheless and she sank down all the way to floor. The old man bumped her seat up a couple on notches. "I will be right back. While I am gone decide what you would like done to your hair." Then the man disappeared back into the little side room he had.

How would she like her hair done. She definitely wanted to get her hair trimmed down at least. But did she just want to stop there. Before she could decide the old man was back.

"Okay honey how would you like your hair done." The older man said in a calming voice. Peridot had to make up her mind right there and then.

"I would like it done like……."

It felt like it took forever but the old man was finally done cutting Peri's hair. She had to take off her glasses so she couldn't see her new haircut currently.

"Okay I am all done miss. How do you like it?" The old man turned Peridot's chair towards the mirror and handed her back her glasses. Before she put on her glasses she took a deep breath. She had never really gone with drastic change before. She put on her glasses and her new haircut came into view.

"OMG." She was in awe of what she saw. Her once curly and long hair was gone. She had shaved the sides down to a buzz cut length. But she kept the top long enough to style and straighten if she wanted to. The hair curled in front of her left eye and the top was as curly as ever.

"Do...do you like it ma'am?" The old man asked sweetly afraid he messed something up.

"You didn't mess it up. It looks amazing. It's exactly what I wanted to get." Even though it seemed like such a small change it was huge for Peri. The old man just nodded with a sweet smile and then lifted the cover off of Peridots body. She got up to shake the left over hair strands stuck on her. The old man lead her back to where to a room that had hair washing stations. Once he was done Peridots hair felt as soft as a blanket from the store.

"What do I pay you sir." She didn't want to screw the sweet old man out of money that he clearly deserved. She pulled out her wallet and went to grab out some money.

"Oh no sweetheart I don't do this for money I just do this to make people happy and give them a fresh new look. It's free of charge for you guys sweety." She just stood there stunned as the old man spoke. Finally after some haggling she just threw a hundred dollars at the old man and ran out before he could give it back.

Finally it was 6:30 pm and Peridot was heading to the bus station. She hasn't seen Lapis all day but she really didn't mind because she felt things were still awkward from the other day. As she walked to the bus station she could feel the warm late night summer air brush up against her newly cut sides. As she rounded the corner she saw Amethyst sitting on the bench and rubbing her leg. As she drew closer to the small teen, like herself, she locked eyes with her. She immediately saw the girls face light up.

"HOLY SHIT. Look who got a new look." Amethyst hopped off of the bench and walked over to her. Peridot could have sworn that she saw Amethyst limping when she walked over to her.

"Yeah well I figured that the old mop needed saved so I decided to get something a little more dramatic." Peri spoke but she was concerned for her smaller counterpart.

"I am absolutely loving it P-dot. Oh and i'm sure that Pearl and Garnet will love it too." The smaller girl said trying to be her normal self. Peri could clearly see that something was wrong with Amethyst but she didn't want to be rude and say anything. But after she saw amethyst wince when she went to celebrate she decided to speak up.

"Hey Ames are you okay. You seem to be favoring that leg really bad?" After her question she saw Amethyst face turn a dark shade of red. See with Amethyst being a naturally darker skin color her blush was made much darker than most peoples blushes. Amethyst just put her head down to avoid the embarrassment.

"Yeah i'm good P-dot i just injured my leg recently so it has just been really bugging me. Nothing to worry about though." She let out a nervous chuckle as she finished off the answer to Peri's question.

The two waited by the bus stop talking and catching up with one another. They didn't realise until Amethyst checked her phone and she had a missed text from Pearl.

"Oh I guess that Pearl got a ride from Garnet to the party. Let's just catch the next bus and we will meet them there I guess." Amethyst was clearly upset by this sudden revelation. Luckily for the two teens the next bus was only a minute away. They hopped onto the bus and headed for the back of the bus. Peridot stopped her partner and pulled her into the nearest open two seats she found. Amethyst shot something of dager like glares at her.

"What I grabbed us the first open seats i could possibly find." Peridot defended as she threw her arms up in a defensive manner.

"Why are we sitting at the front of the bus. Everyone knows that the back of the bus is where it's at." Amethyst crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from Peri in a dramatic fashion.

"What are you Fucking in 7th grade. I have never seen a grown adult worry about sitting on the back of the bus." Peridot said while almost shoving Amethyst off of the seat.

The two shared a laugh and continued to talk all the way to the party. After a while the two found themselves at their stop so they got off the bus and continued to walk to the house party.

"Hey P-Dactyl once we get to the party I need to stop by the bathroom. Will you be my spotter for me." Peridot just looked at the teen walking next to her puzzled by her question.

"Do you girls need a spotter for the bathroom." Amethyst just gave a shrug to her question.

"I don't know if others do I just like to have one for piece of mind." Amethyst said speeding up her footsteps ever so slightly.

"Ummmm yeah I guess I can spot for you." Peridot said struggling to keep up with the speed of Amethyst.

Soon the two girls found themselves at the party and they looked around for Pearl and Garnet. But Amethyst seemed to be struggling so they found a bathroom as quick as they could.

WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS KIND OF GRAPHIC IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART THEN SKIP FORWARD TILL YOU SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN. WHAT WILL YOU EXPERIENCE, CUTTING AND PANIC ATTACKS, WITH THAT BEING SAID ENJOY*

Once Peridot located the bathroom for Amethyst she stood by the door making sure that the teen would be alright. She also didn't seem to know anyone at this party so who is she supposed to talk to. As Peridot chilled against the wall near the bathroom she saw a cooler full of drinks nearby. She rummaged through finding mostly beer and other beverages in the cooler. Finally she found a Dr. Pepper and cracked it open.

Even though the can was clearly sealed she didn't trust people. She sniffed the Dr. Pepper and decided that it was good to drink. Finally after a while she hadn't heard anything from the bathroom behind her. She put her ear up to the door and heard a clearly in pain Amethyst struggling with something. Peridot decided to check it out.

As Peridot opened the door she saw Amethyst with her jeans rolled up. And from the knee all the way to her thigh we're cuts. All of the cuts we're different lengths. Some were going in different directions. Some even looked fresh like they had happened just yesterday.

Peridot dropped her soda on the floor spilling it in the process. The sound of the soda can hitting the ground attracted the attention of the nearby party guest. Amethyst also seemed to notice as she whipped around towards the door. Peridot quickly shut the door as to not draw anymore attention to herself. It seemed to work however as the party around her continued.

Peridot still waited for Amethyst to out of the bathroom. She just say by the door making sure her good friend was going to be okay. The music had seemed to die down. But Peridot really couldn't hear much of anything. All she could hear was her heart beat. It's not that it was loud or anything it was if she was focusing so much on that one thing.

She looked around to see if the music had really stopped. But no people were still dancing and still reacting as if there was music. Peridot tried to come up with some sort of explanation in her head as if why she couldn't hear anything else. But then she could feel the room getting tighter. She could feel the air around her starting to get thin and escape. She had a hard time breathing. Her social anxiety started to take over. She hated social settings. She hated people. Her face was hot and cold at the same time. She tried to look out of the window but that was no help. She swore she was surrounded. She felt trapped. She felt like she couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't see Garnet or Pearl anywhere either. She felt trapped. She was trapped. She is trapped. She…..

I AM DONE WITH THE DEPRESSING SHIT. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ IT HERE IS YOU STOPPING POINT.*

"Hey dude you okay." The sound of a voice in front of Peridot made her jump. It was Amethyst she had her hand outstretched to help Peridot up. Peridot took the hand and got up.

"I texted Pearl. They said they are out back by the bonfire." Amethyst said seemingly a little shaken up.

"There's a bonfire. I didn't know about that." Peridot said surprised even though most parties have a bonfire.

As Peridot sat around the fire with her friends thoughts filled her brain. This was nothing new for Peridot as she over analyzes everything she does. She just kind of sat there quite. Saying nothing. Even when Amethyst or Garnet or Pearl would say something she just nodded or said few to no words at all. This was new to Peridot however as she was a really talkative person. She hated social interaction sure but once you got her into a conversation she couldn't flip her switch off.

But again Peridot kind of just sat there doing and saying nothing. The hot fire from the rather impressive bonfire that they had set up was starting to bother Peridot. Her face was getting increasingly hotter as the time passed by. She decided she was going to get up and move around for a bit. She looked around the yard for a moment before she realized a way out. She found a fence gate that was cracked open and just big enough for her to fit through. The house they were at happened to be at the edge of a forest so the gate lead to the forest ridge. She decided at that moment that she was going out there. She didn't know why but she did. Peridot got up without saying a word to her friends around the bonfire. Even as they asked where she was going as she walked away she said nothing. She just walked blankly into the forest.

She didn't go far into the forest she just went about a foot or two in. She could still see the gate she walked out of. She leaned back against a tree and slumped down to the ground.

Something about the silent forest helped her. She didn't seem to hear much of the party anymore. The only thing she could hear was the nature. The rustling of trees and the sound of crickets chirping filled the night sky. Peridot seemed at home.

CRACK*

Peridot heard a twig snap to her left. She whipped around and was looking in the dark. She could make out a silhouette of a figure standing there but couldn't see it's face. She quickly pulled out her phone and shines her flashlight in the direction of the figure.

OKAY SO HERE IS ANOTHER WARNING. THE NEXT PART IS GOING TO CONTAIN SOMETHING NOT LIKABLE BY ALL AUDIENCES. IF YOU FEEL BRAVE ENOUGH TO CONTINUE THEN GO ON AND CONTINUE. IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE CONTINUING THEN JUST SKIP THIS PART. WITH THAT BEING SAID LET'S GET THIS ANGST AND DEPRESSION FEST STARTED.*

It was that guy Kevin from school standing right outside the propped open gate. She looked confused at the male for a second. He was holding two beer bottles in his one hand. He stumbled over to the girl haphazardly. He was clearly drunk. Peridot took a step back for almost every step he took. Sooner or later Kevin stopped as started to speak.

"Hey aren't you that girl that smoked me in the face." Kevin said through slurred words. He was definitely drunk.

"I….I don't know what youre talking about." Peridot said quietly and timidly.

"No I definitely remember you. It was either you or that bitch with the blue hair." Kevin was fumbling over his words.

"Don't talk about her like that." Peridot said under her breath. Kevin seemed to notice though.

"Hmmm what was that. Oh whatever you know what even if it was you I just want to extend an offer to you. Here take this." He was now handing Peridot the beer from his outstretched arm.

"No thank you I don't drink at all." Peridot said again timid and on guard.

"Oh come on. A little beer never hurt nobody. And a little party never killed nobody." Kevin said taking a swig from the other bottle and handing the beer to Peridot.

Peridot just took the beer and set it on the ground next to her. The drunken Kevin noticed and grabbed it for himself. "More for me I guess." He said as he took another drink from his old bottle.

"So what do you want Kevin why are you out here." Peridot said shifting her feet ever so slightly.

"Oh nothing much. Have you ever noticed that the moon is beautiful this time of night." Kevin said looking up into the sky.

"Yeah I guess it is." Peridot said looking up for herself. She observed as a full moon sat high into the sky.

"But you know what I don't thinks it's the most beautiful thing out here." Kevin managed to say from slurring words.

"Oh yeah and what is that the nature. Because that is pretty beautiful." Peridot said sarcastically knowing where he was going with this.

"No silly. I'm talking about you." Kevin said as he stepped closer to Peridot and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Peridot flinched at the touch and backed up.

"Oh come on baby. You can't resist the K-Dog at his own party." Kevin stepped in and grabbed Peridot's arms and tried to pull her in closer to him for a kiss. The two of them went into a struggle.

Peridot felt like she was battling for her life. She wasn't ready to fight as someone as big as Kevin. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She was in no physical and certainly not mental state to try and fight off advances from someone much bigger than her.

Peridot still put up a struggle however. She and Kevin we're fighting back and forth until she tripped over a root.

They fell to the forest floor hard. On the way down from the fall Peridot had hit her head on a branch that was laying on the ground. The impact made Peridot's head ring out in agony. Even though she was clearly concussed she still tried to put up a fight. Kevin's lips were now making contact with Peridot's. But he didn't stop there. He tried to go farther. Peridot could feel his hands starts to go towards the button of her jeans. She flailed with all of her might. She was battling for her life by this point. She knew that this moment could change her life depending on what she does. She knew that she needed to fight Kevin off. She knew she needed to…….

CRACK*

OKAY THIS IS THE TIME TO COME BACK IN TO THE STORY. SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ IT IF IT AFFECTED YOU. BUT I ALSO HOPE THAT I PORTRAYED THAT EMOTION WELL. WHAT YALL JUST READ IS NOT A JOKE. IT IS SOMETHING SERIOUS THAT HURTS MILLIONS OF PEOPLE WORLD WIDE.*

Peridot heard the loud crack of a branch from above her. She suddenly felt Kevin fall to her side in a heap. She looked back up and saw Amethyst with half of a stick in her hand. She was so relieved to see her. She was ready to get out of that party and never go back to any party ever again. She grabbed the hand of Amethyst that was helping her up. Her head starting spinning as she got up. She fell into the arms of Amethyst.

She woke back up at the bus stop as the cold summer air brushed against her head. Her head was pounding. She saw Amethyst talking to the bus driver. Amethyst quickly turned around to point at Peridot when she realized that she woke back up. Amethyst said something around the lines of "Nevermind she is all good." To the bus driver. She turned back around and helped Peridot up. The two teens boarded the bus and sat in a vacant seat.

"You know what Peridot. I was so close to ending it all the other day. I had the blade up to my wrist. But I decided against it. I am glad I did. I didn't know how much impact on someone else's life I would have had until today. I was about to kill myself because I felt like I was nothing. I felt like I was never going to accomplish anything. I felt like a failure. My grades prove that I'm a failure. Just look at my relationship with Pearl. That was a massive failure. I even drove her into the arms of someone new. My entire life up until a couple of minutes ago have been a failure. But now you gave me a thing to remember of why I am a useful person. You have me something that I succeed at. And that was saving you P-Dot." Amethyst said while leaning up against the window. She was choking back tears. Peridot herself was starting to choke back tears.

"I owe you everything Amethyst." Peridot said as she leaned up against the small teen.

The two teens arrived back onto campus a little while later. The two shared deep moments in there way back into the dorms. Amethyst walked Peridot back up to her Dorm room being worried about her. As Peridot reached the door she turned and gave Amethyst a huge hug. The two embraced for quite a while until Peridot stepped back from the hug. She waved goodbye as the small teen like her walked back towards the elevators. Peridot spun around and took a deep breath. She opened back up the door to a visibly upset Lapis. She didn't know what Lapis was upset about but she found out soon. Lapis said nothing as she just handed Peridot a piece of Paper. The paper read as thus.

"Dear Peridot, Autumn, Rabera

We are glad to have you back for another year at Beach City University. We do regret to inform you that you do have a ROOMING CHANGE for this upcoming year. Instead of room in with Lapis Lazuli you will be rooming with Pearl Magno, and Amethyst Dietz.

Please let this day end.

A/N

Hey guys. So yeah it's been awhile huh. Oh man I am sorry about that you guys. I didn't really mean to take a whole month break. I just kind of got into a rut of laziness. So to make up for it here is a long and depressing chapter. When I started making this chapter I had no idea that I was going to make this that dark. I hope you guys don't mind. But anyways here you guys go. I would like to shout-out the people that just recently followed my story. Also of course I would like to shout-out Steampunk Wilson. You are my biggest supporter besides my sister and I appreciate you with all my heart. I love you all my L-DOT Lovers. I hope you all have a fantastic day no matter when you are reading this. Catch y'all in the next chapter. See ya

-Lapid0t


	23. A Relaxing Swim

Dorm Mates 20: A "Relaxing" Swim

Lapis woke up from her dream with a cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She didn't know what to think of what has happened in the past few days. With Peridot spilling her guts to her and with the past few days being awkward and stressful as hell she didn't know what to think.

Lapis sat up in her bed and stretched out getting ready for the day. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. The time read 11:00 am. This was a usual time for Lapis. She never woke up early. Nor did she care enough to wake up early. That was one of the many things that Lapis admired about Peridot. The fact that she was so routine about everything fascinated Lapis.

Lapis let a small smile creep from her lips as she thought about Peridot. She was pretty happy with her roommate even after what recently happened. She was her little smol bean and she was happy about it. Lapis swung herself out of bed and went to her wardrobe. The mirror that would usually be sitting right above the wardrobe was still shattered in little pieces from the night where Lapis broke it. She formed a little half smile and half frown by thinking of that night.

Lapis sighed just to let some of her pent up stress out but it wasn't enough. She wasn't too sure of what to do. Then an idea hit her. The college had a pool. She knew that most people would be at the beach if they wanted to swim so the pool must be empty. This was the perfect idea for Lapis. She didn't want to swing around people. She just wanted to go for a relaxing swim. She hadn't really swam since high school. So why not swim now. She quickly threw on her clothes she had set out the night before and headed on her way.

She walked out into the main room where she found a note from Peridot. It was written in that nerdy and formal form that Peridot loved so much. Lapis wondered if she did it on purpose or if she was just to adorably naive to realize that she was doing it. Anyways Lapis read the note.

Dear Lazuli,

I am currently going to be attending a party late tonight with Amethyst. If you need to get a hold of me just text me. I am going to be out all night pretty much.

Your acquaintance,

Peridot

She chuckled a bit and folded up the note. Lapis really did catch feelings for her roomate. I mean could you blame her. In her eyes peridot is perfect. Peri is awkward sure yet she is so comfortable with her own awkwardness that it makes it adorable. Peri was also so uncomfortable with human interaction but with Lapis she seemed to open up quite a bit more. She truly loved having Peri or Autumn whatever you want to call her. She was truly perfect for Lapis.

She took the folded note and stuck it in her jacket pocket. See even for Lapis, who constantly claims that she doesn't care what people think of her, she seems to care about fashion. Lapis could check the weather and it could claim that its going to be 90 degrees and she will still wear her style of fashion for that day. Especially today with Beach City, which seems to be getting a heat wave of sorts, is at 95 degrees fahrenheit (35 degrees celsius) she was still in a jean jacket and ripped blue jeans. It was a fact that made Lapis chuckle to herself a little more.

Lapis was ready to head back out of her dorm when she remembered she needed to grab something from her room again. When she walked back into her room she was again fixated by the broken mirror. She felt the need to do something about it. She sat on her bed for a while since well the pool at her school was open 24/7 as long as you have a swimming pass. She knew it seemed like a weird concept but hey she didn't mind. Lapis again just sat on the edge the bed looking around at what she could do. She locked eyes with a material she has been yet to use for her dorm room. She knew right then just what she would do.

Lapis hopped off of the bed and rushed out of her door. She threw on her black and white converse and was on her way. She didn't slow down a single bit. She didn't know exactly where she could find her materials but she was determined to find it. One step after another could be heard echoing in and empty hallway of the building. She walked down the hallway almost to a beat. She finally reached the elevators. Of course the elevator was out of order. She raced to the stairs instead. She didn't know why she was so excited about this. She just was. It was a good idea in her mind.

Lapis reached the arts and crafts store in town soon after she left the campus. The big goofy sign that read Vidalia's Paints cut into the blue sky. Once she stepped into the store the smell of paints and art supplies filled the air. The air seemed thick but it also seemed inviting. The store matched the atmosphere way to well. The vibrant splashes of random colors made the wall stick out from the wall entirely. Yet it seemed to blend it in too. The aisles were filled to the brim off random art supplies. From construction paper of various colors to paints it all seemed to blend. It was one of those stores that you can get lost in but you always find what you're looking for.

At the front of the store there was a small easel and a stool. The fresh painted canvas sat on the easel like a king on his pedestal. The picture was random but that was fine. Painting wasn't always about what you see its what you feel. Lapis thought if she would just get into painting she would be good at it. She always joked with her old art teacher "Hey I have enough pent up emotions that painting would have just come by itself." She would laugh at the time but then she would make a comment along the lines of "well im always here to lend an ear." Lapis took that and used it to her advantage.

Before she could finish her thought a voice came from the loft above. "Oh hello there. Hold on I will be right there." The woman's voice rang down seeming to bounce off of the brightly painted walls. She heard the sound of rushing water then it shut off. Lapis assumed that the woman was just washing her brushes. The woman came running down the wooden spiral stairs. This gave Lapis a better look at the woman.

She looked nothing older than 32. The girl had her hair up into a messy bun making her hair look almost like an onion. She wore a grey pair of sweatpants and a lazy blue robe. The tiredness in her eyes rang as her bangs were defined and folded. The woman jumped into action behind the counter. On the counter was a poster of the local band ran by a hit producer who went by the name of Sour Cream. She had circled a couple of dates on the poster. Also on the counter was a picture of her and her two sons. The one looked about Lapis age, she assumed that was Sour Cream, another one seemed to be about the age of 10 to 11.

"How can I help you today miss." The voice was tired but she didn't seem to care. She was ready to help Lapis and she was somewhat enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah. I mean hello. I… I'm just looking for some cork board." Lapis said fumbling through her words. After the woman pointed in the far right corner of the store Lapis nodded and headed over to the corner.

Once lapis reached the corner she seemed lost already. Piled in the corner where different varieties of art supplies. On one shelf you might of had a piece of construction paper and random markers. On the other would be a modeling doll and maybe something else completely random. Finally after rummaging throughout the various shelves that the store had she found a couple of sheets of cork board.

Lapis purchased the cork board and went about her way. But before she could leave completely she noticed that same woman from earlier now sitting at the easel. The woman was barely grabbing onto the paint brush. She just seemed to let her hand glide onto the canvas. As she painted it created an image. But it wasn't anything that Lapis had seen before. Sure the picture itself was just a picture of a landscape. But the cool and warm colours mixed into the batch. The painting seem to blend together with a sense of pride and joy. It made Lapis feel warm inside just looking at the woman paint. It calmed Lapis down, which with everything going on recently it definitely was much needed.

As Lapis walked back out of the store the air immediately got thinner. The sun was beating overhead making Lapis squint as she walked back to her Dorm. The town had its own little charm to it. The way the sun bounced from one building to the next made the town seem much more inventing. It was almost as if they were all connected.

Lapis arrived back at the dorm before she could even remember. The walk wasn't long and Lapis really appreciated that. She liked that she could run into town in less than a couple of minutes.

Once Lapis came in she set down her bag onto the table. She noticed for once in a while that the kitchen and and living area was dirty. Lapis decided to do something about it. Lapis started quickly cleaning and wiping off surfaces. The way Lapis used the water was almost like she had complete control over it. She would use her hands in a manner that once seemed impossible. The fluidity of her movements seemed out of this world.

Before she knew it the place was clean. The counters were wiped and the place was put back into order. You would have thought that Lapis and another person cleaned the Dorm with how quickly she cleaned it up. Lapis walked back over to the door when she noticed that some letters were slid underneath her door. There was one for Peri and two for Lapis. She couldn't care less about those for the moment. She wanted to get her project done.

Lapis walked into her room and grabbed her broken mirror frame. Shards of glass fell from the frame as she moved it. She set the frame onto her bed and started to map out. She grabbed her pieces of cork board and cut them out. Finally piece after piece the frame was now filled in to the brim with cork board.

Lapis stuck this back onto her dresser and took some extra thumb tacks that she grabbed. She pulled out a little box from her dresser and started unraveling random pieces of paper. Lapis looked at the papers and with a warm smile pinned them to the board. The various notes from Peri now scattered onto the board. Looking at the notes gave Lapis this warm sensation like knowing that Peridot was there with her.

Lapis took a step back from her project when everything was said and done. A warm smile came across her face. She swore that the warmth coming off of her face could cook something. Lapis loved what she had created. But more importantly she loved what Peridot has created with her.

Lapis finally got around to go to the pool. She waved goodbye to Peridot as she exited the dorm. The small girl had been amusing Lapis all day because of the long rants she would go on about parties. Wrong music this and bad behavior that. It would have been annoying if it had been anyone else. But since it was Peridot she had a fondness for it. Lapis just gave out a small chuckle and kept on walking. She had asked Peridot to come with her but Peridot had that party.

Lapis arrived at the pool shortly after she had left. Just as she had planned it was empty. Not a soul was in the pool or the pool area. Lapis headed into the changing rooms and changed into her blue and white one piece.

When she came back out into the pool area she couldn't decide what to do first. Was it going to be the diving boards. Just some simple laps or just floating around and having a great time. Well Lapis made that decision pretty quick when she realised she needed to warm up first. She swam three warm up laps and set off. Going back and forth and back and forth she was tiring herself out fast. Finally when she was done she hopped up on the side of the pool and flopped down onto her back.

Lapis decided it was now time for the diving board. Starting with some pencil dives to get the feeling of the diving board down she moved to some more complicated dives. Hitting everyone spot on put a huge grin on Lapis's face. She felt accomplished. After all was said in done and after she did this routine a few more times Lapis had been swimming for up to and hour or an hour and a half.

Lapis was tired so she decided to go on and float calmly on the water. Lapis floated there quietly. Letting the mixture of the room temp water and the warm pool room surround her. Lapis probably could have slept right then and there if she wanted to. There was something so relaxing about it to Lapis. After a while the waves started to settle and it left Lapis just floating there. She had time to think. She had time to reflect. But Lapis didn't do anything. She just let the relaxation take over her body…… she was at peace for the first time in a while….. No stress….No feelings really…...Just her and the water….. Slowly a drift…... Nothing to worry about…..finally bliss…….

bump*

Lapis hit her head on the side of the pool in very comedic fashion. She slowly kept bumping up against the pool wall. Lapis groaned softly and decided it was a good time as any to change. Lapis had started to prune up of course but that didn't harm Lapis any.

Lapis made her way back into the changing room. Walking over to the showers she turned one on. Immediately it hissed and whined like something possessed. But after a while it calmed down. Lapis ran her hand through the water watching as the warm water beaded onto her skin and rolling off it again. She finally stepped into the shower letting the warm water slam against her neck. It was actually…...soothing again. The water made Lapis feel invited feel wanted. The water made Lapis feel ways that were still kind of foreign to Lapis. Lapis didn't want to leave. She only left when the water coming from the showerhead had turned to cold. Did Lapis feel bad wasting all of the hot water. Sort of but did she regret it. Not at all.

When Lapis had gotten back to her dorm it was dark outside. The clock on the stove read ten. On the floor when she walked in were two envelopes. Stamped with the emblem of Beach City University it was clearly from the college. The white envelope had two clear plastic windows in the front. One of the envelopes read Lapis and the other read Peridot. Lapis set aside the note for Peri on the table. She opened up her letter trying not to rip the envelope. Lapis assumed that the letter was just going to be a payment notice or a schedule change. He heart dropped however when she read the letter.

"Dear, Lapis Lazuli

Thank you for attending BCU for a second year. We hope that your first year was great and eventful. We are proud to say that you and other students are getting new housing for this year. Lapis Lazuli you will be moving to dorm room 43. If you would like to change this just email us at BCU718 or call us at 598-390-thisisntarealnumber. Thank you and we can't wait for you guys and gals to return to BCU."

Lapis heart dropped at the thought of her having to be split from Peridot. Lapis grabbed Peri's letter of the counter. She ripped it open and looked at the only part that mattered to her. To Lapis horror she was correct. The note read loud and clear.

"Peridot Taylor you will be moving to dorm room 52."

A/N

Sooooooooooooooooo it's been a while. I hope you guys are still invested into this story. I promise to keep updating it. I just got writer's block for the longest time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. To steampunk and everyone else who reviews this thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys keep me going. Year 2 is starting soon. We are making progress at the longest Lapidot story. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. If you guys have pets give them a pet for me. Alright I will write to you guys later.

-Lapid0t51


	24. Authors Note

It's a sad day to say but I am putting this story on the back burner for now. That doesn't mean I am done writing it by any means.

I think I just wrote myself out with this story so I have no drive to write this story at this moment in time. I will however be writing a my hero academia fanfiction so if your a fan of that feel free to read that. Again I am really sorry that I must do this but I hope you guys will keep this story in your mind for when I do return.

Remember I love you all. And I hope you have a wonderful time. Love you my Ldot Lovers.

-Brennan (aka Lapid0t)


	25. Moving Day

Chapter 21: Moving Day

The summer had come and gone slowly but surely. It was refreshing to Peridot that her and Lapis got to spend the rest of the summer together. Peridot told Lapis what happened that night at the party. To say that Lapis was mad is an understatement. She was about ready to kill Kevin. And Peridot felt kind of undecided about it. It was traumatic for her sure but as far as worth killing the guy was eh to Peridot. It was a thing that happened to her and now she was putting it behind her. She had more important things to care and worry about at the moment. Between her and Lapis now being separated and not knowing how she was going to pay off her student debts it all added extra unneeded stress to the young adult.

The notice that sat on the desk seemed to draw Peri's attention every second. The date in bold letters cut through the surroundings. The bold letters read August 25th. That was today. The day that Peri needed to leave. She already had her things packed up and ready to go. She just couldn't believe that she would be leaving today. It came as a surprise for her even though she had been getting prepared for about two weeks now.

Knock Knock Knock

The door to the dorm room flew open and Jasper was standing on the other side.

"Hey shrimp. Are you ready to move out already? Or do you need to say goodbye to your girlfriend first?" The girls voice rang throughout the dorm. Everyone in the hall would have been able to hear the noise. Peridot whipped around and glared daggers straight towards the other girl. The grin on her face said a million words in a second. Peridot just scoffed and turned around.

"No I don't need to say goodbye to her. But i'm going to anyways." The small girl grabbed her bags and closed the room behind her. "Who even let you in here anyways." Peridot asked raising her eyebrows as she did.

"No one. The door was open." Jasper said with a small chuckle.

"So our door was just wide open." Peridot said grimacing at the fact anyone could have walked through that door.

"I mean yeah both you and Lapis are moving out right. So that means other people need to move in today." Jasper reminded the smaller teen.

"Oh yeah…. How lucky for me to move in with you and garnet huh." Peridot said looking down at the piece of paper she had in her hand.

"Yeah dont forget about Sadie either."

"Oh yeah i forgot about her. What does she major in anyways." Peridot said stopping to drop her bags in the main room.

"I believe that she takes Culinary with this kid named Lars. But I don't think she likes it all that much. Anytime I see her she is all upset. Jasper said as she made herself to the kitchen. "Yall got any good food in here." She opened the door to an empty fridge. The bigger girl frowned.

"Don't you remember we are moving." Peri said rolling her eyes.

They would have began arguing if the door aside from Peridot swung open. Lapis stepped out dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie. All she was carrying with her was a single bag of clothes.

"Your not packing more?" Peri spoke up as Lapis stepped out into the main room.

"I don't have much." The girl said with a shrug. Even though the two had lived together for a year there was still some things that the smaller teen felt she didn't know about the girl.

The room went silent as the door behind Lapis shut. The two girls stood there staring at each other while Jasper closed the fridge.

"Sooo should we get goi……."

Jasper was cut off from her words as Peridot lunged and attached onto the taller girl. The two embraced as if they would never see each other again.

"Please stay safe." Lapis whispered into Peridot's ear. The words were stiff and firm. But behind it they had great intention.

"You know I will be right on campus right." Peri laughed out.

"I don't care." The taller girl hugged and squeezed Peri.

"Alright peri. I hate to break up this touching moment but we need to head out." Jasper said picking up Peri's bags.

The two broke from the embrace. Before Lapis could say another word Peri awkwardly ran out of the room and into the hall.


	26. Update

Hello ladies, gentlemen, and anything in between. How are we doing. It's been a while since I have updated this Fic huh. I deeply apologize for that. I have just been in a serious funk recently. Ever since I moved out to college things changed. When I found the time to right I would rather spend that time sleeping. That doesn't mean that I have given up however. I truly want to make this the best and longest Lapidot fanfiction on this platform. I have plans for the future of this Fic. It's not all happy but since I have moved to college it helps me understand what I can incorporate into the college story (who would have ever imagined that). Anyways I hope you guys are having a good day/night. I hope you don't give up on this fanfiction. Alright that's all for now. Look for more updates to this story in the future. And as always I will write to you guys later you Lapidot lovers.

-Brennan51


	27. Sleeping for Fun

Chapter 22: Sleeping for "Fun"

The room where Lapis sat now seemed so empty. It seemed so large even though she was with two other people. The room was filled with dishes and clothes everywhere. The boxes and laundry baskets that were sitting in the main room seemed to be begging to be put away. The sweater sleeves hanging out made it look like a horror scene. The two girls coming in and out of the dorm seemed to not bother Lapis. Nor did the constant talking just a few feet away from here. She was in her own mindset that she seemed to slip into when times got tough. When adversity came her way she found out how difficult it was to focus in on everything she had going on. Running away from responsibility time after time seemed to be her forte and you couldn't even get her to talk about the main problems at hand most of the time. Lapis eventually migrated into the privacy of her own room. It was almost pitch black inside. The blackout curtains that she bought were used to block out any natural light from seeping into her room. She found herself laying on the rough carpeted floor. Not really thinking of anything or doing anything. She was alone, alone with her thoughts, alone with the sound of her very slight but still shaking breath. The warm air hitting the ground and coming back into her eyes didn't seem to mind her at the moment. Not even the background music she had put on was a good way to distract her. She was just lying there. Nothing more and nothing less. Hours had passed and she was doing the same thing. Her playlist had lapped over again and again. But that didn't disturb her. The only movement she seemed to show was when she would turn over automatically. If she was given the chance she would have happily stayed in that exact same spot for hours on end. Looking at the door as if someone was going to come bursting through or that someone was going to creep back in. The voices in her head told her that nothing would happen. That the more she looked at the door the more it would hurt.

After another hour or two Lapis finally got up and stirred. She walked out to the cabinets and rummaged around for some food to make. Pushing different flavor bricks of ramen and cans of miscellaneous soups aside she finally decided on a can of Chef Boyardee Beefaroni. She dumped the contents of the container into the closest microwavable bowl. The splash of random red sauce and oil on the counter made it look like someone was pricked with a needle. She placed the bowl into the microwave and watched it go around in a circle slowly. As every second ticked by it felt even longer to Lapis. She was constantly looking back up towards the microwave clock to see how much time was left. 1 minute left. It had only been 30 seconds but each second felt like crawling in agony. She could hear the chattering voices of people out in the hallway just from the other door. Suddenly she whipped around and was about to run towards the front door. She looked at that door so longingly like she had known it for years.

**BEEEP*

She didn't turn right around but it did snap Lapis out of whatever was happening. She grabbed her bowl straight from the microwave with little to no regard for burning her hands. She grabbed a fork from the drawer and then retreated back into the darkness that was her room. This time she turned on the colored LED strip lights that surrounded her desk. The room lit up in a somber blue light. She had four days before college started back up. Whatever was going on it had to pass if she ever wanted to get out of the house and into her classes. She sat at her desk and picked at the beefaroni with the fork. Mainly she was just pushing around the individual noodles hoping that it was making a difference. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a really tiny canvas that she had been having fun painting on. It was a beautiful mixture of blues and greens that blended in the middle to make the perfect color of sea foam green. She flopped her fork down into the rest of what was left. Finally she curled up onto her bed. She got underneath the covers and just layed there. Much like she had on the floor just an hour prior. Slowly but surely she drifted off into a deep sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she refused to acknowledge it. She just turned right back around and went back to sleep. She slept the entire day like that. This time she didnt even bother getting up to make herself food. Every hour on the dot she would wake up, turn over, look at the clock, and then proceed to simply return to sleep. It wasn't until about 8 or 9 when she finally had enough. Her body physically couldn't rest any longer. But after all of that she still just ended up lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She would sometimes reach out as if someone was rappelling from the ceiling or falling slowly from the air. An entire day went by without Lapis doing anything. She was hoping that nobody had noticed. But of course living with two roommates that becomes a bit of an issue.

**Knock** **Knock**

"Hey Lapis. Do you mind if I come in. Are you decent?" A smooth british accent said from behind her door. She just looked at the door but somehow the tall teen behind the door got the hint that she could come inside. "I hope that your doing okay."

Lapis couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She wanted to see what this girl was going to try. Many people have tried to talk to Lapis when she is in a non-talkative mood. And 100% of the time Lapis came out the winner. Lapis watched as the other tall girl walked over to her desk. The teen scowerd down at the unaten bowl of noodles and red sauce. Lapis could barely make it out through the darkness but she was sure that the girl is carrying something in her other hand.

Suddenly the room was lit up with the LED's switching over to a bright white. Lapis pulled the covers over her head in reaction to the sudden bright light that was in her face. Lapis blinked a couple of times to get her eyes reset. A tear fell from Lapis eye from the strain and found itself staining her sheets. Lapis could finally see the tall girl and what she looked like. She was a tall and brawny girl. Not off putting, but it seemed like someone that you wouldn't want to mess around with. She was wearing a nice maroon colored sweater that fit her quite nicely. On top of the girls head was a glorious afro that seemed to frame her head perfectly. Her skin was a darker complexion like a Hershey milk chocolate bar. It took the other girl a while to turn around but once she did Lapis didn't hesitate but stare straight into her eyes. They were two completely different colors from each other. The left eye was a dark red color much like her sweater that she was currently wearing. The right eye was much like lapis's eyes. The blue inside was as dark as the deepest parts of the ocean. They were both stunning in their own rights. Put together and the colors look like they were never meant to be separated before.

To break the silence the tall girl spoke up as she turned around. "Now what have you been doing in here all day. I haven't heard anything from my new roomie in the slightest. I'm starting to think that you don't want us around." The cool and smooth british voice could continue talking forever and Lapis knew she wouldn't mind in the slightest. In response to the question Lapis just scoffed and rolled back onto her side to face away from the girl.

"Now there is no need for that. I'm sorry if we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Garnet." Lapis didn't dare to turn and face the girl for some reason. She could feel a random pressure pressing down onto her chest. She felt like the air had gotten thinner around her. She just slowly nodded her head to let Garnet know that she was still listening. This gave Garnet the go ahead to continue talking.

"Well I have made you some ramen. I can take this other bowl out with me. I hope you enjoy it." She heard the bowl and a pair of chopsticks being placed onto the desk. Garnet grabbed up the bowl of old food and turned the color of the room back to a dark blue. Lapis didn't know what came over her to speak but she raised her voice ever so slightly.

"Sleeping…" Garnet turned around a bit surprised that she was actually talking. "Im sorry could you please repeat that." Garnet said in a soft tone. Lapis took a deep breath. She could feel that if she were to just talk that her voice was going to catch. Finally after composing herself a bit more Lapis spoke again. "What i was doing in here all day was sleeping for fun."

A/N

See I told you that I have more ideas on my brain. I just need to bring myself to actually write them down and relax. Now of course it's not all going to be happy. But I can promise you that I want to do more fluff in the near future. I have to build up the fluff with angst right. But with that being said, I want to thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read my little old story here. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. And I will write to you guys again soon. See you later my Lapidot Lovers.

-Brennan51


	28. What makes us

Chapter 23: What makes us

Peridot awoke with a start. Quickly sitting up, as if she was ready to fight whatever imaginary demon was there at the moment, she found her head getting dizzy. Her vision rapidly became blurry and fuzzy, the stars that filled her eyes looked like a never ending universe. With a thud she flopped back down onto her hard dorm room bed. The pillow behind her head was the only thing saving her from a concussion in that very moment. Peri let out a sigh of defeat as if she was aware that her day was forced to start over again. As she grabbed her phone from her side table she caught the glimpse of a candle burning in a corner.

" _Shit"_ She hissed out through her teeth. She had forgotten to put the candle flame out from the night before letting the candle burn out. All that was left was a pitiful display of flames. It was as if the flames that were left over were grasping on to anything for dear life. As she gave the last final flames there goodbye she gave a good strong blow to send the flames flying into the abyss. Setting the candle on her desk again she finally had the opportunity to look at the time.

1:00 PM

Peridot winced at the time a little bit. Sure it was her day off and she was no stranger to sleeping in but she was determined to wake up before noon at least everyday this semester. She fumbled with the phone in her still tired state. Numerous times she tried putting in her passcode only to have it fail.

3721

3712

3722

3711

Finally though she got it on the fourth attempt. Opening the phone sent a blast of notifications coming through the phone. Most of the notifications had the pleasure of being text from Pearl checking if she was awake or not yet. The others were from mobile games and apps that truthfully she hadn't opened in a week or so since she downloaded them. She got into a bad habit back in middle school of downloading an app because she was bored only to play it once or twice and letting it rest on her phone eating away at what little data storage she had left. After clearing all the notifications and letting Pearl know the situation she scrolled back to her home page and found Spotify. Scrolling through her playlist she landed on a _Road Trip to Tokyo_. Peridot had always wanted to go and visit tokyo. She wanted to see the amazing towns like Shibuya and Osaka. But for now she had to by her time and pass college.

Hoping in the shower she couldn't help but jump as the cold water splashed her back. Feeling out the water until it was comfortable enough to relax in was enough exercise for the small teen. The shower went about as routine as you expect it to go. Body wash, Brush out hair, Shampoo, more body wash, brush again, little bit of conditioner and then done. No matter what she did to her hair after her shower she always had the mess of tangled and frizzy hair on top of her head. It had been a while since Peri had gone to get a nice haircut. She was always scared that the barber would mess up her hair with some crazy cut.

After pulling out a random assortment of clothes from her less than organized drawers she ended up with the same combination of clothes that she usually found herself wearing each day. Some form of graphic t-shirt from a show that she liked. This time it was a Camp Pining Hearts special edition tee that she won. An oversized grey sweatshirt that covered the tee anyways. And finally a random pair of jeans that could have been the same pair she wore yesterday.

She stumbled around trying to figure out what to grab to eat for "breakfast". She usually hated grabbing anything to eat right after she woke up. The most breakfast-like food that she buys is some pop tarts that she will snack on every so often. Reaching into the box on the shelf she could only help but feel around. Since she couldn't reach the cabinet she had to touch and feel for all of her food. It could be embarrassing at some points but she has dealt with it for most of her life that it has become a part of who she is by this point. As her fingers felt around inside of the box of poptarts she could make out two packages left. Taking one out she found herself actually looking at the package the manufactured pastries were in. In the reflection of the shiny wrapping she could see her face. Warped with the wrinkles that formed in the package over time. Her face was stretched out to the lengths that you would usually see in a funhouse mirror. The look on her face was stagnant. No smile. No frown. Her eyes didn't seem to show any emotion. Behind the glasses that framed her face well, were those same emerald green eyes that someone had given her. Was it her parents genes combined to give her that deep of a color. She knew her mother had yellow eyes so did that mean that her father had the deepest shade of green known to man hiding in his eyes. The nose she had never questioned looked like a stranger had found a place onto her face. It looked nothing like her mothers, it was small and not very plump, the curve of the nose fit her glasses and her face scarily. Why did everything about Peridot not resemble anything to her mother's features? Peridot's mother was a towering figure, in heels she reached to a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. Yet Peridot herself only 5 feet and 3 inches on a good day, 5 feet 2 inches on every other day.

She grabbed the remainder of her things and headed out the door. Rushing down the dorms stairwell two steps at a time she reached the bottom floor in record speed. Looking down at her smart watch she was counting down the seconds in her mind.

60

59

58

She raced out of the dorm house and ran into the main quad. At that moment she didn't care if people were staring or questioning. She was going to wear the bottoms of her vans out if she kept doing this.

50

49

48

47

The seconds ticked by even faster as she ran into the main campus. Ducking and weaving in and out of people trying her best to not run into anyone along the way. Seeing the judgemental eyes from the passing classrooms didn't matter at this moment.

38

37

36

35

34

The farther into the school she got the more congested the halls became. Rushing into a side hall she ducked into a side stairwell that she usually took for emergencies only. Skipping multiple stairs at a time she slammed into the door that led outside.

23

22

21

20

19

She was getting closer. Running past the people relaxing in the courtyard and the trees with freshly growing leaves she reached the edge of the campus. The only part she had to reach now was the sports complexes.

10

9

8

7

She continued to run like the wind was at her back. Slowing down only for a second once her side screamed out in pain. Taking shrill and short breaths she could see her target in sight. The bus stop. Her bus out of the campus was about to leave any second now.

4

3

2

1

She was too slow. Just as she ran up on the bus stop the M-8 rolled off of the stop. Her next bus wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes. She collapsed onto the bus stop's bench with exhaustion. No matter how fast she ran or what shortcuts she took it didn't matter. The bus had gone past thanks to her sleeping in again. She now had to wait for the next bus to roll into the spot. Laying on the bench she rolled over onto her back and looked up in the sky. The sun was peeking through a cloud that had just been covering it a second warm Spring sun was bouncing right off of her pale skin. The comfort of the warm sun was helping slow down the racing heart of Peri's. She couldn't place what made her able to move like that. She was never really athletic in her own right. The only sport she ever played was a little bit of soccer when she was super young. Ever since then she had focused her energy on her robotics. Her mother was too busy to be worrying about athletics. She was never a really fast or spry mother either. If Peri desperately needed too she knew she could out run her mother. That must have been another thing that she had to have gotten from her father.

Peridot doesn't have many memories of men in her life. The only true memory of any man over the age of 30 in her life, that wasn't a teacher, was right before she came to this very college. She was getting ready to pack the rest of her things into boxes when a man she had only seen every so often stopped by. Peridot just found it easier to ignore the many people who came around the house. As she slowly grew older and older the people who stopped by became nothing but shadows to her. In the house one second gone the next. Some might reappear and some might never come around again. Nothing but a subtle memory in Peri's already boring childhood. People come and go everyday she would tell herself. Nothing new in her life, nothing old. She just became accustomed to it. It has almost made her a shell of a human. Little emotion to show. Crying was almost foreign to Peri by this point. Sure a tear might roll down her cheek every so often but that's not her definition of crying. Anyways she was passing her mother's meeting room one on that fateful day. She couldn't hear much but from what she did hear she got pissed.

"Mrs. Yellow. I can't help but notice that you happen to support the petition of the ban on abortion that is being passes around the council. If you continue to support this movement we will have to pull our side of the funds."

Peridot was discussed by what she was hearing. She didn't have any strong opinions on the opinion. She just figures that life happens. But for some reason this set her off to bat. She busted into the room without a care in the world. The man towered over the small teen. Before she knew it she was getting into a yelling fight about something that if you asked her she doesn't care either way about. Yet as much as he raised her voice she raised it right back. Finally Yellow screamed over both of them. This snapped Peri out of her rage. She was mortified inside. She isnt a screamer. She hates screaming and fighting. Yet out of all the times she could have blown her lid. She found herself yelling at a random stranger that she probably wouldn't have seen again the next day.

Peridot was brought out of her memories by the sound of the next bus pulling into the spot. She quickly grabbed all of her things and rushed onto the bus along. Sitting in a window seat near the front of the bus she rested her head on the glass. The only thing she could be happy about now was that he wasn't her father. She didn't know who was. But without a doubt than man was not him.


End file.
